Harry Potter et L'Ouroboros de Cristal
by Sampaad
Summary: D'une simple fuite d'un jeune sorcier manipulé par son monde, découvrez un monde magique qui, des hautes terres d'Ecosse aux cimes de l'Himalaya recèle des mythes et des légendes oubliés par le temps
1. Préface

**Petite préface :**

Bien le bonjour,

Avant de lire cette histoire, quelques petites informations qui pourront se révéler utile dans la lecture de cette fiction:

D'un point de vue purement légal, et de façon à éviter les foudres du webmaster et des propriétaires de l'Univers Harry Potter, je signale ici que rien de ce qui est écrit ne m'appartient. Je ne touche aucun droit d'aucune sorte sur cette histoire. Seule l'intrigue est mienne et encore est-elle réutilisable puisqu'elle se trouve dans le domaine public.

Cette histoire à déjà été publiée une fois il y a un peu plus d'un an. J'ai décidé de m'y remettre progressivement en commençant par réécrire les chapitres. Je sais que la ponctuation était calamiteuse j'ai tenté de modifier cela autant que possible.

Toujours sur cette histoire, je ne publierais pas régulièrement. Comme vous pouvez le voir sur ma page, ma priorité est Novus Ordo que je vous invite à lire et à commenter. En fonction de la réception de cette histoire, je publierais plus ou moins régulièrement.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ait eu à l'imaginer.

Saampad


	2. Prologue 1: De la ligne et du cercle

Je soussigné Sampaad, déclare ici renier toute possession partielle ou complète de Harry Potter ou de toute autre histoire a laquelle je pourrais par la suite affilier la mienne. Ceci étant; j'assume entièrement la propriété de cette histoire et de tous les personnages que je pourrais éventuellement créer. Je remercierais donc quiconque de bien vouloir m'informer de l'utilisation partielle ou complète de mon histoire et de tous les éléments originaux que j'y incorpore.

Bonne lecture; n'oubliez pas les reviews...

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: De la ligne et du cercle<strong>

Extrait du journal de James Hartford; lieutenant dans le 7ème de Cavalerie de l'armée des Indes

_Gilit: contreforts de l'Himalaya, région de Jammu, Inde_

_Mardi14 Octobre 1899_

_Aujourd'hui nous avons encore du repousser les indigènes qui tentaient d'entrer dans notre campement. Nos forces sont largement capables de repousser ces insurgés; le colonel [Sir John Pendric] à prévu de lancer un raid jusqu'à Skardu avant la fin de la semaine. Il semblerait que ce soit l'un des principaux repères de nos attaquants. Depuis notre position nous avons une vue imprenable sur la vallée de l'Indus; Malheureusement pour prendre Skardu il va nous falloir la traverser et trouver un gué suffisamment large pour passer le fleuve. Encore heureux le plus gros de la mousson est passé; sans cela nous aurions étés incapables de nous défendre et encore moins d'attaquer comme nous prévoyons de la faire. Il semblerait que la chance soit de notre coté._

_Ici, la vie n'est pas si simple. Les villageois de la région rechignent à nous héberger ou à donner de l'avoine pour les chevaux. En réalité, depuis que nous avons quittés Delhi cet Avril nous avons pu constater qu'à mesure que nous progressions vers le nord, l'influence de Sa majesté s'amoindrissait. Ici nous sommes en zone tribale à au moins 300 miles de l'avant poste le plus proche. Beaucoup d'afghans traversent la région. Et d'une manière générale de nombreuses caravanes serpentent le long de la montagne. Au début nous les contrôlions comme c'en est la procédure indiqué par la vice-royauté. Mais nous avons finis par arrêter cette pratique. Toutes les caravanes sont chargés de pavot bleu. Elles suivent les pistes depuis Herat, Mezar-é-Cherif, Faizâbad. Ils traversent l'Indû Kush jusqu'à Gelit. Nous avons tentés avec un bataillon (50 hommes) de remonter la piste, mais le terrain est sinueux et bordé d'à-pic que nous n'avons pas osé franchir. Peut-être y a t'il un autre passage?_

_Mais ce n'est pas la mon propos pour aujourd'hui. Le sous-lieutenant MacCoy et moi avons vus une scène insolite ce matin. Nous effectuions une ronde dans le marché de Gelit quand nous avons surpris une rixe entre ce qui semblait être deux marchands. Évidement nous nous sommes interposés et avons tentés de savoir quelle était la raison de ce chahut. Le premier, qui semblait le plus violent nous à expliqué dans un Anglais approximatif que son rival (à défaut d'autre termes) prévoyait de chercher une piste qui longerait l'Indus depuis Gelit jusqu'à Leh en aval. Ne comprenant pas en quoi cela pouvait être un mal nous le forçâmes à développer son propos. C'est alors qu'il nous dit une chose vraiment étrange._

_Selon lui, la chaîne de montagne qui longe l'Indus sur la ligne Gelit, Skardu, Leh est appelée le Karakoran. Or d'aussi longtemps qu'ils s'en souviennent les Hindous de cette région n'ont JAMAIS depuis qu'ils se sont installés ici, osés longer l'Indus sur le flanc de ces montagnes. La tradition veut que ces montagnes soient hantées par des esprits maléfiques qui seraient morts de la main de Shiva. Le marchand nous dit que de nombreuses expéditions avaient étés envoyés malgré tout, tout le long de l'histoire de ce peuple. Mais quelque soit la puissance de l'armée jamais personne n'était revenu. Le marchand termina son explication en nous disant de ne SURTOUT PAS parcourir les pistes du Karakoran. Apparemment la terreur qu'inspire les esprits maléfiques est telle que les quelques milliers d'habitants de Leh préfèrent contourner tout le massif et passer par Srinagar au sud à 200 miles pour contourner le danger plutôt que de s'aventurer sur les pistes boisées du Karakoran._

_Plus tard dans la journée alors que le sous—lieutenant MacCoy et moi-même étions revenus au campement à la sortie de Gelit nous avons étés attaqués par les insurgés. [...] Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de parler au colonel de cette affaire sur le marché mais je ne manquerais pas de l'informer avant que nous ayons à partir. [...]_

* * *

><p><span><em>Gilit: contreforts de l'Himalaya, région de Jammu, Inde<em>

_Dimanche 19 Octobre 1899_

_[...] Nous sommes en plein préparatifs. J'ai exposé au Colonel les avertissements que nous avions reçu du marchand Mardi dernier. Il a estimé que cela devait être une tentative d'intimidation de la part d'un sympathisant des insurgés. Il m'a également conseillé "de ne pas tendre l'oreille aux divagations de cette bande de sauvage". Je n'ai pas répondu mais je n'en pense pas moins. MacCoy et moi avons convenus de garder les yeux grands ouverts lors des prochaines opérations sur ce territoire. [...]_

* * *

><p><span><em>Skardu: contreforts de l'Himalaya, région de Jammu, Inde<em>

_Mardi 21 Octobre 1899_

_Nous avons conquis la ville; non sans de grandes difficultés. Les combats ont étés acharnés et de nombreux civils ont péris en combattant auprès des terroristes. [...] De nombreux rebelles ont étés vus en train de fuir sur les flancs du Karakoran. Le Colonel a ordonné que nous les traquions. Je lui ai réitéré mes réserves quant à cette région. Il n'en à pas tenu compte et m'a rabroué devant l'ensemble du corps des officiers. Il n'en demeure pas moins que je me méfie. J'ai vu de la pure terreur dans les yeux du marchand de Gelit. Ces montagnes sont menaçantes je peux le sentir. Je ne saurais pas l'exprimer de façon rationnelle mais il se dégage d'elles un sentiment de malaise et d'insécurité. Je ne sais pas ce que cela nous réserve mais je ne serais rassuré que lorsque cette mission sera terminée qu'importe que nous ayons ou non pacifié ces terres. MacCoy partage mon inquiétude; Malgré ses grands airs d'homme invincible je le connais suffisamment pour reconnaître chez lui la nervosité quand elle le gagne. Plus que jamais nous veillerons l'un sur l'autre. [...]_

* * *

><p><span><em>Quelque part sur les flancs du Karakoran à environ 250 miles de Skardu<em>

_région de Jammu, Inde_

_Vendredi 31 Octobre 1899_

_Nous sommes perdus!En l'espace de dix jours nous avons perdus trois de nos cinq régiments. Des deux cents cinquante sept hommes que nous avions à Skardu, cent soixante quatre sont portés manquants. Nous avons perdus treize sous-officiers et quatre officiers. J'ai décidé de prendre le commandement et de mettre aux arrêts le colonel Pendric. Étant le deuxième le plus gradé de notre détachement (depuis que le major Terrens à disparu il y a une semaine) J'ai convoqué l'ensemble des cavaliers et ai ordonné la retraite. Malheureusement nous sommes coincés dans un labyrinthe. Il y a quatre jours que nous nous sommes écartés de l'Indus. Nous n'avions pas toujours pas eu de contact avec ceux que nous étions supposément et train de traquer. Maintenant nous devons ménager les chevaux. Ils sont notre ultime recours pour échapper de cet enfer._

_Nous ne l'avions pas remarqué. Mais au fur et a mesure que nous progressions de nombreux sentiers rejoignaient le notre. Alors que nous tournions bride nous nous en sommes aperçus. Nous avons renoncés a poursuivre les rebelles. Si ils ne sont pas morts c'est qu'ils disposent de refuges dont nous n'avons pas connaissance. Il nous reste l'équivalent de deux semaines de rations. J'ose espérer que d'ici la nous nous en serons sortis..._

_Maintenant que je me relis je me rend compte que je n'ai pas détaillé les disparitions de nos hommes. A vrai dire nous (les officiers du corps) n'avons aucune idée de comment cela peut se passer. Mais nous savons qu'il n'y a pas de déserteurs. Nous avons retrouvés des signes de lutte dans les tentes. Aucune vivre n'a été dérobée. Les uniformes des hommes sont toujours à leurs places dans les paquetages réglementaires des disparus. Voila la seule chose qui se passe. LES HOMMES DISPARAISSENT. Et nous ne savons pas pourquoi ni comment. Il n'y a ni bruit ni alerte. Rien. Seulement des disparus._

_Nous ne pouvons pas laisser de matériel derrière nous. Nous avons utilisé les chevaux sans cavaliers pour transporter notre matériel. Avec l'aide de Dieu nos soldats n'auront pas soufferts et sont déjà morts._

* * *

><p><span><em>Quelque part sur les flancs du Karakoran à environ 130 miles de Skardu<em>

_région de Jammu, Inde_

_Vendredi 7 Novembre 1899_

_Quelle horreur! Mon Dieu quelle horreur!_

_Nous avons retrouvés une partie des manquants. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut nous nous sommes perdus six jours après avoir quitté Skardu. Depuis que j'ai pris le commandement je n'ai eu de cesse de chercher notre route secondé du sous-lieutenant l'aide de Dieu et de nos __excellentes boussoles Anglaises, nous nous sommes dirigés direction: Nord-Quart-Nord-Est approximativement vers Gilit. Le reste des troupes sentait (et sent encore) la menace qui plane sur ces montagnes. Nous ne voyons plus d'arbres seulement les a-pic et des parois rocheuses coupantes comme des rasoirs. Notre colonne s'allonge le long des défilés. Le vent froid s'acharne sur nous avec une ardeur chaque jour renouvelée. J'ai chargé MacCoy de l'arrière-garde. Il n'y a pas eu de disparition la nuit dernière. Aux dernières nouvelles nous sommes désormais quatre-vingt treize._

_Vers dix-sept heures aujourd'hui nous sommes arrivés à un promontoire après avoir du passer une longue gorge en S. Sur un monticule nous distinguâmes des formes immobiles. En nous approchant nous avons pu nous rendre compte de la barbarie de cette région. Ce monticule, c'était des cadavres!_

_Quelle barbarie faut-il pour démembrer ainsi des hommes? Aucun de nos soldats disparus n'a été épargné. Il manque leurs têtes pour la plupart. Pour les autres; nous n'avons vu que des rictus d'horreur et de terreur se peindre sur leur visages. Sur l'ensemble de ce charnier nous avons reconnu une demi-douzaine des nôtres. Pour la plupart grâce aux tatouages fait à Bombay ou à leurs cicatrices qu'ils avaient arborée fièrement lors de nos feux de camps aux bivouacs._

_Nous avons incinérés les corps selon la tradition militaire lorsque nous sommes en campagne. Lorsque j'en ai donné l'ordre, j'ai su aux visages des survivants qu'ils comprenaient mes actions. Nous nous sommes écartés des terrible autels sur lequel ces corps ont brûlés. A notre bivouac, j'ai demandé une réunion de tous les officiers. NOUS DEVONS REVENIR A GILIT. Nous avons suspendus l'arrêt qui pèse sur le colonel Pendric. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de lui allouer deux gardes. Il ne commandera pas, mais devra nous suivre sans rechigner et accepter les directives de notre conseil. On voit bien qu'il est aussi effrayé que nous..._

* * *

><p><span><em>Quelque part sur les flancs du Karakoran à environ 90 miles de Skardu<em>

_région de Jammu, Inde_

_Samedi 8 Novembre 1899_

_Soixante-et-un! Plus que soixante-et-un!Allons nous tous mourir avant d'avoir revu la patrie? Mourrais-je avant d'avoir revu ma belle Élisabeth?_

* * *

><p><span><em>Quelque part sur les flancs du Karakoran à environ 70 miles de Skardu<em>

_région de Jammu, Inde_

_Dimanche 9 Novembre 1899_

_Quarante huit survivants au dernier appel. La file des chevaux sans cavaliers est lugubre. La nuit dernière j'étais de garde. J'ai cru voir sur un pic a environ 3 miles de moi une lueur. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Je suis sur qu'ils nous suivent. Ils nous déciment! Nous avançons lentement. Les chevaux et les hommes s'épuisent vite à cette altitude. Si nous ne parvenons pas a rejoindre Skardu avant deux jours nous devrons commencer a sacrifier des chevaux pour nous nourrir._

_Sur la route nous avons distingués des détails macabres. Les pics rocheux aux pieds desquels nous évoluons; ces pics donc ont leurs sommets bardés des têtes des disparus. J'ai fait vérifier par trois soldats dont mon fidèle MacCoy avant d'être terrassé par la certitude. Ces montagnes sont maudites. NOUS DEVONS NOUS ENFUIR!_

* * *

><p><span><em>Quelque part sur les flancs du Karakoran à environ ? miles de Skardu<em>

_région de Jammu, Inde_

_Vendredi 14 Novembre 1899_

_Nous ne sommes plus que dix. Je sais que je vais mourir dans ces montagnes. Jamais je ne reverrais mon pays. Nous avions pourtant cru qu'on s'en était tiré. Ce n'était qu'une autre cruauté._

_Nous avons repérés de la lumière mardi matin. Et en dépit de mes efforts les plus sincères je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rêver que ce soit des secours. Ce n'étaient pas des secours. C'était le charnier que nous avions découverts il y a une semaine. ILS ont mis du combustible pour conserver le feu allumé malgré la météo. Nous avons tournés en rond. Aucun de nous ne comprend. Nous avons suivis la boussole!_

_MacCoy a disparu le 10 Novembre. Ce même jour nous avons supporté une tempête de neige venue du nord. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais je comptais beaucoup sur le sous-lieutenant. Il était devenu pour moi comme un ami et peu a peu comme un frère. Aujourd'hui nous les dix derniers sommes seuls et abandonnés._

_Nous sommes affamés! Nous tuons les chevaux les uns après les autres pour nous nourrir. A dix nous avons un peu de marge. Il nous reste dix-sept chevaux en comptant ceux que nous montons. Il n'y a plus d'espoir mais nous continuons malgré tout. Nous devons continuer. Dans un de ces innombrables défilés que nous empruntons depuis trois semaines nous avons vu la première preuve de civilisation même primitive dans ses montagnes. Nous avons vu gravé dans la pierre, un serpent qui se mort la queue. La gravure était approximativement de la taille d'un homme et était délicatement colorée. Que cela veut-il dire? Aucun de nous ne le sais. Nous ne cherchons même pas a comprendre. Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Nous ne sommes plus que des cadavres ambulants dans un paysage désolé._

* * *

><p><span><em>Quelque part sur les flancs du Karakoran à environ ? miles de Skardu<em>

_région de Jammu, Inde_

_Vendredi 21 Novembre 1899_

_Je suis seul! Tous partis! Tous morts. Je sais que je ne survivrai pas à cette nuit. Je les attends; qu'ils m'emmènent. Je ne laisse derrière moi que des regrets. Des choses que j'aurais voulu dire . J'aurais voulu dire à Élisabeth que je l'aime. Pourquoi suis-je venu ici? J'aurais du rester dans ma belle Angleterre._

_Je n'ai plus rien à dire ici. Je crois avoir vu une lueur dans le blizzard qui s'est abattu sur moi. ILS viennent pour moi. Je ne laisse de moi que ce journal. Il raconte ma misère. Puisse Dieu que ce journal prévienne les hommes! CES MONTAGNES SONT MAUDITES! Surtout ne venez pas dans ces montagnes! Ces montagnes sont la mort des hommes!_

_Quelque chose rode; je le sens._

_Je m'appelle James Patrick Hartford; lieutenant dans le 7ème régiment de Cavalerie de l'armée des Indes. Je suis le fils de Patrick Henry Hartford et de Ellen Amelia Hartford née Phillips. Je suis originaire de Warwick en Angleterre et j'ai fait mon service militaire ici dans les Indes Britanniques. Que quiconque trouvera mon journal fuit aussi loin qu'il le pourra de ces montagnes maléfiques. Mon seigneur Dieu! ILS arri..._

* * *

><p>Au quatorzième jour de Février mille-neuf cent , fut retrouvé dans un sac devant la porte de l'avant poste de Jullundur la tête difficilement reconnaissable de James Patrick Hartford. Avec elle ce furent toutes les immatriculations des soldats du 7ème de cavalerie ainsi que le journal de Hartford qui étaient disposés au dessus d'un médaillon de Quartz gravé d'un serpent qui se mord la queue; un Ouroboros.<p> 


	3. Prologue 2: Ouvrir les yeux

**Rien n'est à moi, dommage**

Prologue 2 : Royaume-Uni Fin Juin 1993

Se rendre compte de la vérité est bien souvent une chose pénible. Car d'une certaine façon, c'est se rendre compte du fait que l'on a méjugé voire qu'on à été aveugle et bercé par des illusions en lieu et place de ce que l'on tenait pour vrai. Cette prise de conscience est d'autant plus douloureuse qu'elle agit souvent sur ce que l'on tient pour irréfutable pour inaltérable pour sacré.

Si quelqu'un comprenait bien ce sentiment d'abandon et de perte de repères, c'était Harry Potter. Ce garçon aux portes de l'adolescence avait connu précocement ce qu'était la souffrance. De sa jeune vie il n'avait que peu de souvenirs heureux. Maltraité dès son enfance, vu comme un paria et comme une gêne, il avait toujours ressenti le goût âpre de la différence et du rejet. Et c'était dans un climat constellé de douleur tant morale que physique, qu'Harry avait cru devoir passer son existence, sans échappatoire autre qu'un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

Puis un jour, le miracle. Il était sauvé ! En une seule journée son vie passait de celle d'un misérable orphelin anonyme, à celle d'un héros de tout un monde. Le choc avait été total, les répercussions invraisemblables chez un enfant qui n'était même pas aimé par sa famille. Alors, quand le monde magique lui avait ouvert les bras, il eût tôt fait de s'y engouffrer.

Le rêve avait continué. Inlassablement. Il trouvait des amis, quand il n'en avait jamais eu des ennemis auxquels il n'avait plus peur de répondre au risque de se faire frapper et même des figures parentales parmi ses enseignants et les parents des ses amis Dumbledore et Madame Weasley pour ne citer qu'eux…

Comme dans tout monde merveilleux les choses et les gens étaient partagés entre les bons et les mauvais, entre le bien et le mal, entre la vie et la mort. Harry aurait sans doute pu s'y perdre, mais malgré les apparences il n'était ni naïf ni sot. Il ne se prenait pas pour le jeune chevalier en armure que tous voulaient qu'il soit. Il avait sauvé la situation plusieurs fois mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait en faire une habitude.

En l'espace de deux ans, ses deux premières années d'études magiques, il avait réchappé à pas moins de six tentatives de meurtre (volontaires ou non). Depuis son balais, ensorcelé jusqu'à l'expédition dans la chambre des secrets, ce n'était qu'avec de la chance pure que ses amis et lui s'en étaient échappés. C'est à cause de ce genre de chose qu'Harry Potter serait toujours « le survivant » là ou il aurait préféré être « juste Harry ».

Assis dans le train que le ramenait à Londres au terme de sa seconde année d'études, et seulement deux semaines après qu'il n'ait eu à tuer un serpent géant, venimeux, mortel et légendaire – et cela seulement armé d'une épée – Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'était sa vie. Ce n'est pas une chose commune pour un garçon de douze ans de se poser des questions existentielles mais après tout, vu son espérance de vie actuelle c'était peut-être mieux qu'il le fasse tôt.

Pour tout dire, le bilan n'était pas réjouissant. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir troqué une prison contre une autre. A ceci près que dans la seconde, ceux qui vous souriaient pouvaient aussi vous attaquer dans le dos, comme c'était le cas présent. Après tout quel peut être l'ami qui clame haut et fort que on est le responsable des événements de l'année écoulée alors que l'on vient juste de sauver sa sœur d'une mort atroce ? Ronald Weasley n'était pas d'un naturel délicat ou subtil, la preuve étant que tout à son histoire qu'il déblatérait à des premières années terrifiés, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait mal fermée la porte du couloir où il se trouvait et qui le séparait de ses camarades. De fait tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans le compartiment, Harry bien sur mais aussi Neville Longdubat et Hermione Granger, avaient le droit en exclusivité aux nouvelles inventions de l'idiot.

Hermione prétendit ne pas entendre, ce qui en définitive n'étonnait pas plus que ça Harry. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Ron et lui avait étés les deux premiers amis de la jeune fille, et il gèlerait en enfer avant qu'elle n'aille spontanément contre l'un ou l'autre d'eux.

Ce manque de réaction de Hermione, fit écho à autre chose dans l'esprit de Harry : Son obsession pour la perfection. Harry se souvenait très bien. Au début de l'année précédente il avait été en tête de classe. Chose somme toute normale pour un étudiant disposant d'une mémoire photographique, mais il avait remarqué les regards chargés d'envie et de colère de la petite Hermione. De toute évidence elle voulait prouver qu'elle était la meilleure. C'est peut-être ça qui avait fait dédaigner (en surface) ses études à Harry. Il avait voulu faire plaisir à une fille qui était devenue son amie, au prix de sa place de premier de la classe.

De la même façon avait il réagi vis-à-vis de Ron, dont la jalousie avait été aveuglante dès la première rencontre. Pendant ces deux dernières années donc, Harry s'était mis de coté. Par manque de jugement ou par peur d'être une fois de plus rejeté, il avait joué un rôle au lieu d'être réellement lui-même.

Étrangement c'était Neville, qui réagissait le plus à ce que disait Ron. Et il fallut à plusieurs reprises, qu'Harry use de trésors de persuasion pour le convaincre de pas ne sortir du compartiment et dire sa façon de penser à l'abruti. De préférence avec des arguments de choc.

Au vu des derniers événements qui avaient une fois de plus failli le tuer, Harry se demandait pourquoi il continuait à pratiquer cette illusion. Qu'avait-il à gagner ? Les amis ne sont ils pas censés s'accepter complètement les uns les autres ?

Clairement, Harry avait peur. Peur pour lui, pour sa vie et pour la première fois de sa courte existence, il décida de ne plus accepter les maltraitances et les privations. Il n'accepterait plus d'être un simple pion. Il n'accepterait plus d'être le seul à se sacrifier pour qu'ensuite ceux pour qui il le faisait lui crachent dans le dos sans le moindre remord. En clair, Harry voulait prendre le contrôle de sa vie.

D'abord les évidences il ne voulait pas retourner chez les Dursley. Vu comment les choses s'étaient passés l'été précédent, moins il les voyaient, mieux il se portait en ce qui le concernait. Peut-être pourrait-il leurs faire signer une décharge ou simplement leurs demander de le laisser quelque part? Il faudrait qu'il le tente quand il arriverait à la gare : Autant en être débarrassé immédiatement. Il pourrait toujours rester au Chaudron Baveur d'après ce qu'il savait c'était aussi un hôtel : au moins il serait dans son monde.

Autre évidence. Il ne voulait plus avoir à se cacher ce qui était déjà plus difficile. Dans la mesure où il était surnommé par l'ensemble de la communauté magique _Le Survivant_ , _Le garçon qui à survécu_, _Le destructeur du Seigneur des Ténèbres,_ il avait des livres qui traitaient de lui et il savait que des photos circulaient régulièrement dans les journaux du monde magique. Courtoisie de Colin Creevey dont il se serait bien passé. Il faudrait donc soit qu'il change de tête soit qu'il change de pays. Pas que cela l'arrange mais il ne se sentait tout simplement pas de poids à subir une autre année traité comme un paria. Donc que faire ? La sagesse disait que ce n'était pas le genre de chose dont on pouvait décider d'un claquement de doigts. Il attendrait et verrait en fonction.

Ces décisions semblaient simples mais elles impliquaient pas mal d'organisation et surtout des moyens pour y arriver. Autre question à se poser. Combien ses parents lui avaient-il laissé ? Il savait qu'il avait un tas d'or, mais il devait avoir une maison ? Des objets de quotidien ? Des souvenirs ? Tout ne pouvait pas avoir disparu non ? Il devrait donc aller à la banque et si possible en savoir plus sur sa famille. On lui avait dit que les Potter étaient une très vieille famille de Sang-Pur ? Ils ne pourraient pas avoir disparus sans laisser de traces ? Harry devait admettre qu'il n'y avait jusqu'à présent jamais prêté attention. Entre deux tentatives de meurtre, il pensait généralement à autre chose de plus plaisant et fouiller dans le passé d'une famille qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de connaître n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un bon moyen de se changer les idées.

Autre point, de détail en comparaison de ce qu'il voulait faire d'abord, mais qui avait malgré tout son importance : La baguette magique. Harry avait pu voir tout au long de l'année passée que sans sa baguette en parfait état, un sorcier, même le plus expérimenté se trouvait tout simplement sans défense. D'après ce que lui avait dit Ollivander lorsqu'il était entré dans le monde magique, sa baguette était spéciale puisqu'elle était la sœur de celle de Voldemort. Peut-être serait-il mieux qu'il s'entraîne avec une autre baguette moins précieuse ? Ce serait une chose à vérifier une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Tout à ses réflexions, Harry ne remarqua pas le retour de Ron d ans le compartiment ni son petit sourire hypocrite et pas plus le regard glacial et rempli de dégoût que lui jeta Neville. Et c'est dans un silence assourdissant que le voyage se poursuivit jusqu'à Londres.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger, n'était peut-être pas le génie absolu qu'elle aurait voulu être mais elle n'était malgré tout pas une idiote. Elle savait que quelque chose était en mouvement, simplement elle n'aurait pas pu dire de quoi il s'agissait. Elle avait remarqué le flegme d'Harry face à la fêlure qu'était Ron, ainsi que le silence peu naturel qu'il avait pratiqué et qui remontait déjà à plusieurs jours. Précisément, depuis son excursion dans la chambre des secrets. Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'Harry y avait vu, mais elle se doutait que c'était autrement pire que la version éthérée qu'avait utilisé Dumbledore pour expliquer l'ensemble de l'histoire dans la grande salle. Elle avait remarqué le comportement bizarre d'Harry depuis le sauvetage de Ginny et elle l'avait même entendu dire à plusieurs reprises des petites phrases comme « Non je ne suis pas comme lui » ou « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toujours moi ? »<p>

Elle n'avait pas osé l'interroger. Comment aurait elle pu ? Harry n'était pas d'un naturel ouvert, et il avait tendance à enfouir en lui ce qui le tourmentait plutôt que de permettre à quelqu'un d'autre de le voir dans un moment de faiblesse. Il était trop discret pour son bien et c'était quelque chose qu'elle aurait été bien incapable de s'expliquer. Après tout combien d'élèves de premier cycle pouvait se vanter d'avoir sauvé l'école ? A part Ronald Weasley et Drago Malfoy ?

De fait elle ne savait toujours pas clairement ce qui s'était passé devant la pierre philosophale avec le professeur Quirrel. Jamais il n'en avait parlé autrement que par « C'était Voldemort j'ai pu l'arrêter ». Elle sentait que là aussi il y avait plus que ce que tout le monde croyait. Elle était sure que quelque chose du même type venait se de passer. Mais comment le faire parler ? Y arriverait-elle seulement ? Elle essaierait cet été lorsqu'ils auraient un peu décompressés et que Ron, peut-être, aurait compris ce qu'il faisait à Harry.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le train arriva enfin à King's Cross, Harry se remémora ce qu'il avait planifié pour le début de ses vacances. Encore espérait-il que l'Oncle Vernon n'y verrait pas d'inconvénients. Au pire il pourrait toujours le menacer d'utiliser la magie devant le voisinage. Ca devrait marcher.<p>

Il descendit du train, et sorti rapidement de la voie magique, complètement inconscient des appels que lui lançait les familles Weasley et Granger. Il se dirigea vers son oncle qui le salua d'une moue dédaigneuse.

« -En avant mon garçon. Je ne veux pas qu'on nous voit avec les bizarreries de ton espèce.

-Bonjour à toi aussi oncle Vernon.

-N'utilise pas ce ton là avec moi gamin. Tu as déjà de la chance que je vienne te chercher. Tu me coûte suffisamment cher en essence pour que je n'ai pas a supporter ton insolence. Maintenant monte dans la voiture, on est en retard et tu as des corvées à faire. Tu n'auras pas de dîner si tu ne les as pas terminées avant de passer à table.

-J'ai une meilleure proposition pour toi. Tu me laisse dans Londres à Charing Cross Road et je te promets que tu n'entendras plus parler de moi de tout l'été.

-Qu'est que c'est encore que cette idiotie garçon ?

-C'est simple. Tu me laisse à Charing Cross Road, et tu n'entends plus parler de moi pour cet été. Si je suis chanceux je reviendrais te voir pour te faire signer à toi et à tante Pétunia des papiers et après on ne se reverra plus jamais.

-Tu es sur que tu peux le faire ? Et tu va vivre où ?

-La magie…

-C'est bon, c'est bon, c'est bon ! » L'interrompit Vernon.

Il mit un brusque coup d'accélérateur manquant de renverser au passage un jeune couple. Rapidement l'homme conduit son neveu à l'endroit demandé et freina brusquement alors que son visage était rouge de colère.

« -Débarrasse moi le plancher ! Et qu'on ne voit plus de bizarreries de ton espèce avant l'été prochain » Dit-il comme si l'idée était venue de lui. C'était peut-être ce qui énervait le plus l'oncle de Harry. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas pensé de lui-même à quelque chose d'aussi simple.

« -Oui oncle Vernon. » Dit sobrement Harry. Il sortit de la voiture prit sa malle et ferma la portière et le coffre. Son oncle lui fit un vrai sourire avant de partir en trombe visiblement heureux. Involontairement, Harry laissa s'échapper une larme. Il avait mal de savoir qu'il n'était pas même regretté par ceux qui l'auraient dû. Harry prit une grande respiration, sécha sa larme du revers de la main, aplatit ses cheveux pour cacher sa cicatrice, et entra dans l'enseigne du Chaudron Baveur, la porte vers le monde sorcier.


	4. Chapitre 1: Une simple soirée

**Rien n'est à moi, dommage**

_« -Oui oncle Vernon. » Dit sobrement Harry. Il sortit de la voiture prit sa malle et ferma la portière et le coffre. Son oncle lui fit un vrai sourire avant de partir en trombe visiblement heureux. Involontairement, Harry laissa s'échapper une larme. Il avait mal de savoir qu'il n'était pas même regretté par ceux qui l'auraient dût. Harry prit une grande respiration, sécha sa larme du revers de la main, aplatit ses cheveux pour cacher sa cicatrice, et entra dans l'enseigne du Chaudron Baveur, la porte vers le monde sorcier._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 : Une simple soirée<strong>

Tous les enfants rêvent un jour ou l'autre de partir à l'aventure au loin sans qu'il n'y ait ni frontières ni hommes qui soient en mesure de les arrêtés. La vie y serait simple une succession continuelle de choix faciles à déterminer. Là au gré des envies ils n'auraient aucunes limites, ni aucuns besoins d'aide d'aucune sorte. Il y ferait perpétuellement beau, perpétuellement chaud, perpétuellement doux. Malheureusement au moment où tous ces enfants commencent à ressentir l'enivrement que leur procurerait une telle expérience ils se retrouvent inéluctablement sortis de leurs songes et contraints de se préparer à une nouvelle journée d'école.

La vie qu'avait menée Harry Potter jusqu'à présent, constamment maltraité et menacé et ce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, l'avait évidemment amené à rêver d'un monde idéal où il serait libre de tout ce qui faisait de sa vie un enfer. Mais jamais au grand jamais, le petit garçon de sept ans qu'il avait été n'aurait pu rêver qu'un jour, il se débarrasserait de ses chaînes de lui-même. Toujours, il avait espéré un membre éloigné de sa famille voire ses parents miraculeusement ressuscités, mais jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'il s'enfuirait volontairement avec tout ce que cela implique. C'est pourtant ce qu'il faisait, du haut de ses presque douze ans.

Lorsque Harry entra dans l'enseigne du Chaudron Baveur, la porte du monde sorcier Britannique et la clef de sa liberté, il ressentit au creux de son ventre affamé, le même frisson qui l'avait agité, lui et beaucoup d'autres de son âge. Seulement, au contraire de tous les autres, lui était éveillé et pouvait concrétiser son rêve.

Au vu des circonstances, l'arrivée d'Harry dans le pub sorcier resta relativement discrète dans la mesure où il ne fut repéré que par le barman, et quelques badaud ici et là. Rapidement, il demanda à pouvoir louer une chambre pour une durée indéterminée mais a priori pour au moins un mois. Le barman, qui se présenta formellement sous le nom de Tom, ne sembla pas s'inquiéter du fait que son nouveau client soit mineur mais au contraire, lui indiqua une chambre, ainsi qu'un moyen d'entrer sur le chemin de traverse sans utiliser sa baguette magique qui comme il l'apprit à Harry, était tracée par le ministère.

Il était tard, près de huit heures. Il ne servirait à rien qu'il aille se balader ce soir. Surtout si les échoppes avaient déjà fermés comme il semblait que ce fût le cas. Harry se résolut donc à monter ses affaires dans sa chambre, se changer, redescendre et dîner au milieu des quelques habitués.

Il prit son temps pour défaire ses bagages. Harry était conscient de la témérité de son action, et il avait besoin d'un travail manuel pour occuper ses mains. Il devait revoir une fois encore dans son esprit l'ébauche de plan qu'il avait peu à peu échafaudé. Il aurait besoin de chance pour que tout se déroule bien, Harry savait qu'il ne suffisait pas de quitter les Dursley pour qu'ils ne soient plus considérés comme ses tuteurs légaux. Il avait assez vu Piers faire des fugues et être ramené par la police pour le savoir. Il devait trouver un moyen légal pour ne plus être légalement mineur. Or les seuls personnes qu'il connaissait et qui pourraient l'aider juridiquement était les Gobelins. Peut-être qu'avec suffisamment d'or, il pourrait acheter leur aide ? Il devrait aller à Gringotts le lendemain. En y réfléchissant, Harry devrait aussi passer chez Ollivander à propos de sa baguette magique. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait lui demander mais il était convaincu que sa baguette devait être protégée. Il verrait sur place ce que le vieux marchant lui proposerait.

Harry redescendit dans la salle commune du chaudron baveur, et s'installa dans un coin sombre du réfectoire où il attendit d'être servi par un Tom qui ne voyait décidément rien d'anormal dans le fait de servir un jeune garçon décidément seul. Oh Tom savait qui il servait. C'était la troisième génération de Potter qu'il voyait entrer dans son bar après tout, mais quand bien même, recevoir le survivant sans que celui-ci ne soit accompagné, voilà qui était bien étrange. Non pas que Tom en ait eu quelque chose à faire. Il était commerçant, et connaissait aussi bien que tout le monde la richesse de la famille Potter avant que celle-ci ne soit menacée d'extinction. Alors se dit-il quel mal pourrait-il bien y avoir à servir l'héritier d'une fortune dont il ne se servait pas au jugé de ses vêtements ?

Harry était conscient des regards qu'on lui lançait. Tout comme il était conscient de pourquoi ces regards lui étaient lancés. Il avait volontairement gardé des vêtements de seconde main pour ne pas humilier Ron, et conserver son amitié. Mais les choses allaient changer. Harry ne voulait plus se cacher, ni avoir à nier qui il était vraiment. Non ! Harry prouverait à tous qui il était, ce qu'il valait, et tant pis pour les ingrats, les jaloux, les complaisants. Harry avait fait une erreur fondamentale. Il avait tout misé sur des amitiés indéfectibles. Quelle erreur que d'avoir fait confiance à Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Le premier était un menteur jaloux et la seconde une solitaire désespérée à la fierté mal placée.

Ayant commandé son repas, Harry songea à ce qu'il devrait faire. D'abord passer à Gringotts, et voir quelles étaient ses options. Ensuite, s'acheter ce qu'il avait toujours voulu s'offrir mais qu'il s'était refusé par souci des autres. Enfin, voir Ollivander pour sa baguette magique.

Sur un plus long terme, Harry devrait chercher d'autres écoles. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas retourner à Poudlard. Entre l'attitude des élèves, celle de certains professeurs et celle du directeur, il était tout simplement écœuré. Mais de là à quitter le monde magique, certainement pas. Si seulement il pouvait se faire transférer ailleurs ce serait parfait. Il poserait des questions aux Gobelins quand il les verrait.

Tom revint avec des plats qu'Harry n'attendait plus. Il était affamé. Et après de rapides remerciements il engloutit autant de nourriture qu'il pût en avaler. Ayant fini, il remonta, harassé de fatigue, se déshabilla rapidement, s'emmitoufla dans son lit et plongea dans l'inconscience d'un sommeil réparateur. Il ne sut jamais qu'en bas dans la grande salle, des yeux d'un mordoré surnaturel n'avaient cessés de le fixer avec un regard interrogateur.

* * *

><p>Allongé dans son grand lit, Neville Longdubat était pensif. Le retour en train depuis Poudlard l'avait profondément choqué. Non pas qu'il eut attendu quoi que ce soit d'autre de la part de Ron. Neville, était un garçon la plupart du temps silencieux. Grandir avec une grand-mère acariâtre en était peut-être la cause. Mais Neville, derrière son masque de benêt quasi-cracmol était resté un fin observateur. Et il avait pu être témoin du comportement des cadets Weasley. Si la benjamine était foncièrement calme et sans histoires (autre que celle d'être possédé par un mage noir bien entendu) Ronald, Fred et George eux étaient de beaucoup plus intéressants.<p>

Les jumeaux étaient des petits tyrans, ça au moins c'était clair. Leurs _blagues_ ne faisaient souvent rire qu'eux et étonnement Dumbledore, ce qui leurs avaient toujours évités d'être renvoyés. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'ils terrorisaient leurs camarades et s'attaquaient aux plus petits qu'eux pour s'amuser. Le pire étant que quiconque chercherait à les arrêter s'entendait dire qu'il n'_avait pas d'humour_. En bref c'étaient des intimidateurs qui s'autorisaient tout et bien souvent à être cruel. Neville ne pensait pas qu'ils le faisaient exprès. Mais le fait était là.

Mais c'était surtout Ron, qui inquiétait Neville. Ron était jaloux. Et s'il avait eu connaissance du concept moldu, Neville n'aurait pas hésité à dire qu'il avait un complexe d'infériorité refoulé. Mais Ron avait su devenir le ''meilleur ami'' de Harry. Et il avait profité de cette amitié avec Harry Potter. Grâce à elle, il avait empêché Harry d'avoir des contacts avec les autres maisons, disant ici et là que Harry n'aimait que Griffondor. Il avait aussi menacé les autres au nom d'Harry. Combien de premières années avaient cédés aux exigences de Ron, en le croyant porte-parole d'Harry ? Neville avait presque peur de le savoir. En pendant un temps, Neville avait cru qu'Harry était au courant de ces actions de Ron et pire, qu'il les cautionnaient. Ce n'est que dans le train qu'il avait compris. Un seul regard porté l'avait prouvé. Harry n'en savait rien. Il ne l'avait jamais su. Ceci dit serait-ce à lui, Neville, de lui révéler tout ce qu'avait fait Ron ? Et alors qu'arriverait-il ? Neville n'en savait rien, mais il se promit se réfléchir à tout cela. A la rentrée, il parlerait à Harry, l'un des seuls qui ne l'avait jamais insulté de cracmol. C'est sur ces pensées que Neville s'endormit vers des rêves dont il ne se souviendrait pas le lendemain matin.

* * *

><p>Au moment, ou Harry et Neville s'endormirent, Pétunia Dursley, était assise à la table de la cuisine du 4 Privet Drive Little Wrinning dans le Surrey. Auprès d'elle, les corps endormis de son mari et de son fils, était avachis et émettaient des ronflements sonores. Ce soir, ils avaient célébrés en famille leur retour à la normalité. Autrement dit, l'abandon de leur charge. Vernon avait d'ailleurs porté un certain nombre de toasts à cette journée bénie qui avait vu le départ de « l'anormalité » du « monstre ».<p>

Pétunia aussi avait bu. Même si moins que les deux autres membres de sa famille. Et quand l'alcool (libéralement distribué) avait terrassés Vernon et Dudley, il avait provoqué chez Pétunia un profond sentiment de mélancolie. Et dans un éclair de lucidité qu'elle aurait très certainement oublié le lendemain, elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait fait souffrir son neveu au point que celui-ci en soit réduit à s'enfuir sans hésitation ni regret. Une larme de compassion, la première qu'elle n'ait jamais autorisé à exister pour son neveu, tomba du coin de son œil sur son tablier immaculé.

Titubante, elle se leva et allât chercher des somnifères dans un placard au-dessus de l'évier. En prit un, puis un second, puis un troisième pour être sure de bien dormir et de bien oublier. Demain elle redeviendrait normale. Demain, elle serait de nouveau la reine de Little Wrinning. Mais sans qu'elle ne le sache, elle ne connaîtrait pas de lendemain. Le mélange d'alcool et de somnifère puissants provoquerait dans son organisme une réaction en chaîne qui a terme, entraînerait son coma puis sa mort.

Alors qu'elle avalait ses cachets et sans le savoir son arrêt de mort, Pétunia, qui s'était rassise auprès de sa famille, crut voir deux orbes vertes dans les orchidées qui fleurissaient son salon. Puis, ne pouvant plus lutter, elle sombra dans l'inconscience dont elle ne se réveillerait plus.

* * *

><p>A des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans l'antique château de Poudlard, un étrange instrument de bronze se mit à siffler dans le bureau directorial. L'occupant du bureau étant absent, il ne sut jamais que les protections de sang qu''il avait mis en place des années auparavant venaient de tomber. Le phénix, familier du résident sembla ne pas se soucier le moins du monde de cette petite perturbation. Après tout, lorsque l'on est le phénix d'Albus Dumbledore, il y a peu de choses qui peuvent surprendre encore.<p> 


	5. Chapitre 2: De l

**Que dire… Une explication s'impose. Je suis toujours dans la doxa pure. Je sais. Je n'ai pas le choix. Pour la cohérence il faut parfois la ressemblance et toujours la vraisemblance. Je fais de mon mieux pour en sortir, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que ce chapitre est assez pointilleux sur certaines choses. Tout cela va s'accélérer, je l'ai promis, je l'ai prévu. Je pose encore le cadre. Il doit être précis si je veux que mon histoire tienne debout. **

**C'est un chapitre un peu plus long, je rajoute un peu plus, j'essaye d'aller plus en profondeur. Après tout, je ne peux pas être constamment dans le mystère non ? **

**Sur ce ****Rien n'est à moi, bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2: De l'aube au crépuscule<strong>

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry avait eu une nuit complète d'un sommeil réparateur. A travers les rideaux bleu pale filtraient de minces rayons d'un soleil d'été. Le jour venait de se lever et prévoyait d'être magnifique.

Lentement, presque avec délectation, Harry se redressa dans son lit. Il profitait des premiers instants de son réveil, et savait qu'il n'était pas pressé. Il n'avait jamais été un lève-tard, et en appréciait maintenant les bénéfices. Avec lenteur, il chercha d'un geste mécanique ses lunettes posées sur la table de nuit. Les chaussa et fixa son regard sur la pièce dans laquelle il était. La veille il n'y avait pas prêté attention, étant trop enfoncé dans ses pensées et trop harassé par la fatigue. Mais ce matin enfin, il prenait la peine de regarder à deux fois l'endroit dans lequel il serait amené a vivre le mois suivant.

La chambre était très simple. Les murs d'un vert pastel, soutenaient un plafond o apparaissait des poutres en bois brut. Un plafonnier coloré donnait l'essentiel de la lumière tamisé qu'Harry avait utilisé le soir précédent. Deux portes fenêtres menaient à un petit balcon ouvert sur la rue. Celles-ci étaient encadrées par les rideaux qu'Harry avait visiblement mal tirés la veille avant de dormir. La chambre en elle même ne devait pas faire plus de sept mètres de large sur cinq de coté. Une porte menait à ce qu'Harry pensait être la salle de bain.

Le mobilier était composé d'un bureau en bois sur lequel se trouvait perché une petite lampe à huile. Près de lui; deux chaises elles aussi en bois. Le lit double, occupait quant à lui la majorité de l'espace.

Après cette observation, Harry décida de se préparer pour la journée. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante et pris une courte douche ensuite de quoi il s'habilla dans ses meilleures robes sorcières, autant dire les seuls vêtements portables qu'il possédait. Il devrait remédier à cela dans la journée.

Harry descendit dans la salle commune du _Chaudron Baveur_. Il était neuf heures. Il trouva une table dans un coin de la pièce bondée pour le petit déjeuné, s'y installa et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe de maison vienne le servir. Il mangea rapidement et attendit qu'un client ait fini pour le suivre tandis qu'il ouvrirait le passage pour le chemin de traverse.

Il était dix heures et quart quand Harry parvint aux portes de la banque Gobeline de Gringotts. Rapidement, il s'y engouffra et se dirigea dans le hall principal. Celui-ci, totalement circulaire, était paré de marbre blanc et tapissé sur la quasi-totalité de son périmètre de portes de différentes tailles, d'où entraient et sortaient régulièrement des Gobelins accompagnés ou non de sorciers.

Au fond du hall se trouvait une suite de comptoirs alignés derrière lesquels se trouvaient des Gobelins. De longues files de sorciers étaient déjà présents, aussi Harry n'eut t-il d'autre choix que d'attendre son tour. Il se plaça à la suite de la queue la plus proche et attendit que celle-ci avance.

Il fallût près d'une heure pour que le dernier des Potter puisse passer à son tour. Il fît face au Gobelin et parla de sa voix la plus assurée.

«-Bonjour, j'aimerais avoir des informations sur mon compte, et si possible parler avec le Gobelin qui le gère si il vous plaît?

-Quel est votre nom humain?» répondit sèchement le banquier.

«-Potter. Harry Potter.

-Ah oui. L'héritier Potter. Le garçon qui à survécu!» S'exclama le Gobelin avec un air méprisant. Derrière lui, Harry pouvait presque sentir le regard des autres clients, maintenant silencieux.

«Vous étiez attendus l'année dernière monsieur Potter. Sachez que si votre célébrité peut vous attirer des faveurs dans certains cercles, ce n'est pas le cas pour tous vos interlocuteurs. Votre absence de réponse aux lettres que nous vous avons adressées est une insulte majeure pour nous Gobelins. Vous allez être conduit devant le gérant de vos comptes, mais prenez garde à ne pas manquer une nouvelle fois de respect envers ceux qui veillent sur vous!»

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà il était conduit depuis le hall principal vers une porte en bronze, ciselée d'arabesques complexes. A peine entré dans ce qui paraissait être un interminable couloir, qu'Harry vit avec une certaine appréhension la porte qu'il venait de passer se refermer sur son guide et sur lui.

* * *

><p>«-Vous allez avoir besoin d'un garant monsieur Potter.» Dit avec un certain respect le Diadoque majeur Marnik, Gobelin du premier cercle et membre du conseil directorial de la filiale de la banque Gringotts Londres. Le Gobelin vers qui avait été mené l'héritier Potter était passé par beaucoup d'états d'esprits au fil de son entretien avec le jeune humain.<p>

D'abord une colère contenue, qu'il n'avait pu maîtriser qu'à cause de sa longue expérience avec les sorciers les plus riches du Royaume-Uni. Marnik avait cru avoir affaire à un autre individu; vaniteux et sur de sa propre supériorité. Il avait ensuite été frappé d'incrédulité par les déclarations du garçon. Comment il n'avait jamais reçu le moindre courrier de Gringotts. Comment il ne comprenait pas les manipulations de son héritage qui avaient étés faites en son nom ces deux dernières années. Comment il ne savait même pas de combien d'argent il disposait. Marnik ne doutait pas de la parole du jeune sorcier. En grande partie à cause des enchantements qui protégeaient la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient présentement et qui décelait subtilement toute trace de mensonge chez un individu autre qu'un Gobelin.

Mais ce qui avait le plus choqué le vieux Gobelin, c'était l'histoire qu'avait Harry à raconter à propos de ses deux années à Poudlard. Des périls auxquels il avait été confronté jusqu'à sa décision de fuir, tout cela rendait Marnik sans voix pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Aussi avait il décidé de l'aider. De l'aider à la manière Gobeline. Un humain ne devenait pas ami avec les Gobelins. Aussi abracadabrante puisse être son histoire. Cela ne changerait pas. Pas plus que la distance qui existait entre Gobelins et Sorciers. Non! Marnik allait aider le jeune Potter en lui conseillant quoi faire. A lui d'agir ou non.

C'est pour cela qu'il expliquait présentement à Harry comment faire pour sortir de l'influence de ceux qui de toute évidence n'avaient pas ses meilleurs intérêts à cœur. En ce qui concernait son héritage, des recherches approfondies seraient faites par la suite à ce sujet. Non pas que ce ne soit pas un sujet d'inquiétude. Mais Harry Potter disposait de suffisamment de fonds dans son coffre familial pour vivre une vie convenable pour las décennie à venir. Voir quelles étaient les irrégularités n'était donc pas une question de vie ou de mort. Or la première priorité pour tout banquier, qui plus est quand celui-ci est un Gobelin est de faire le nécessaire pour que ses clients soient protégés.

«-Que dois-je faire monsieur?» Demanda Harry d'une voix incertaine.

«-Vous devriez utiliser l'un des seuls avantages que vous ayez. Le fait que vous n'ayez aucun responsable légal vivant et en pleine capacité de ses moyens dans le monde magique. Le fait que vous soyez orphelin est dans votre cas, un avantage.

-Quoi? Pourquoi ne pas avoir de parents est un avantage?» Demanda Harry d'une voix clairement peu conciliante

«-Parce que légalement aucun sorcier mineur ne peut vivre sans gardien magique. Si il n'en à pas, mettons... parce qu'il est né de moldu, il devient la charge du directeur de l'institution dans laquelle il fait sa scolarité. En d'autres termes, vous devriez logiquement être à la garde du directeur de Poudlard. Or, il se trouve que ce n'est pas le cas et pour cause, vous avez toujours une marraine.

-Quoi? Comment ça? Qui est-ce?

-Ah! Vous n'êtes pas au courant de son existence. Dans les recherches que nous avons faites sur vous ici à Gringotts, nous avons retrouvés le testament de vos parents. Celui-ci stipule clairement que vous deviez revenir à la garde de votre parrain ou le cas échéant de votre marraine. Votre parrain est Sirius Black et est actuellement à Azkaban pour ses activités au service du Seigneur des ténèbres. Reste votre marraine, Alice Longdubat qui est présentement au service des soins de longue durée de l'hôpital sorcier de Sainte Mangouste, ici à Londres; Pour être bref, elle est dans un état végétatif depuis bientôt onze ans et de ce fait ne peut pas prendre soin de vous.

-Alors... Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis toujours pas sur de comprendre en quoi ça peut m'aider...

-Oui... Bien sur...Lorsque des demandes sont faites par des mineurs à Gringotts, nous avons l'obligation d'envoyer des avis au tuteur légal et au ministère. Et seul le tuteur légal peut empêcher sa charge de mener ses actions à bien. Dans la mesure où Alice Londubat n'est pas en pleine possession de ses facultés mentales, de tels avis sont envoyés directement dans son coffre dans l'hypothétique espoir qu'un jour elle sera capable d'en prendre connaissance. En clair, si vous demander, monsieur Potter, un transfère depuis Poudlard vers un autre établissement, le fait que votre tuteur ne vous en empêche pas est synonyme de son assentiment.

-D'accord mais... Il reste le ministère. Ne peut-il rien faire contre moi?

-Techniquement il le pourrait. Mais vous vous rendrez compte que certains départements mineurs, comme celui chargé des affaires familiales, n'est jamais très regardant. Il est généralement accepté que personne ne souhaite quitter sa patrie sans une bonne raison. Les membres du département de la jeunesse sont souvent en fin de carrière ou rétrogradés depuis des départements plus prestigieux ce qui veut dire que votre dossier, monsieur Potter, se noiera dans la masse de ceux qu'ils ont à traiter tous les ans. Maintenant, il y a toujours la possibilité que vous soyez repérés...

-A votre avis que dois-je demander?

-L'émancipation serait l'idéal. Malheureusement il y a peu de chances pour qu'une telle démarche aboutisse. D'abord à cause de votre âge monsieur Potter; même les sorciers dans leur grande inconscience, ne sauraient laisser sans sourciller un garçon de presque treize ans, seul et sans soutien. Par ailleurs vous êtes considéré, à cause de votre participation dans la chute du dernier mage noir en date, comme partie intégrante du patrimoine Britannique. Aucun ministre ni aucun chef de département du ministère n'oserait proposer de vous laisser sans attaches. Ils risqueraient leurs places; et vous apprendrez monsieur Potter, que les sorciers du ministère sont plus que tout attachés à leur travail. A mon avis, vous avez deux recours. Le premier est de demander une inscription dans un autre établissement magique hors des frontières. De ce fait, quand arrivera la rentrée, il vous sera proposé de choisir entre l'ancien établissement et le nouveau. Aucun des deux n'ayant de prévalence sur l'autre compte tenu de la loi, vous serez libre d'aller ou bon vous semble. Néanmoins vous resterez la charge légale de votre marraine et ce jusqu'à votre majorité. Entre temps n'importe qui pourra plaider pour votre retour en Grande-Bretagne en soulignant que votre gardien actuel n'est pas apte à prendre soin de vous.

Le second recours est un peu plus complexe. Il stipule une émancipation progressive. En clair, vous ne serez pas considéré comme majeur et n'aurez pas tous vos droits. Mais l'avantage, c'est qu'une telle procédure ne peut-être défaite que par le gardien et rien ni personne ne peut prévaloir sur lui. Donc si votre démarche aboutit, vous gagnerez progressivement vos droits et à votre quinzième anniversaire, vous serez considéré comme un adulte. Le problème c'est que dans cette hypothèse vous aurez besoin d'un garant.

Le principe du garant est, comme son nom l'indique, de garantir les réclamations d'un sorcier. Lui-même doit être sorcier et il joue sa propre réputation vis-à-vis des autorités. Donc si vous abusez de vos avantages, gagnés par la mise en œuvre d'une procédure comme une émancipation progressive, c'est la crédibilité de votre garant qui sera touchée et ses prérogatives à lui qui seront remises en question. Ce n'est donc pas une décision qui peut-être prise à la légère par un parti ou par l'autre.

-Je ne peux pas prendre madame Longdubat comme garant n'est-ce pas?»

Le Gobelin sourit à cette idée. De toute évidence le garçon en face de lui n'avait pas froid aux yeux et apprenait vite.

«-Malheureusement non. Le garant doit pouvoir plaider si besoin est. Comme je le disais, votre cas est très particulier Gringotts ne peut pas vous dire qui prendre, mais à la lumière de ce que vous m'avez dit, Monsieur Potter, je crois que nous pouvons d'ors et déjà éliminer Albus Dumbledore ainsi que les familles de vos amis. Ce que Gringotts peut faire par contre, c'est établir une liste de sorciers potentiels pour devenir votre garant ces deux prochaines années. Elle pourrait être faite pour la semaine prochaine sans sur le court terme. Vous m'avez dit vous êtes installés au _Chaudron Baveur_ est-ce exact ?

-Oui c'est ça.

-Si vous cherchez à fuir l'influence de Albus Dumbledore, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de quitte cette auberge. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, mais Albus Dumbledore détient un pouvoir immense dans ce pays. Et si une grande partie de son pouvoir provient des titres qu'il à gagné au fil des années, il dispose d'un réseau d'information non-négligeable. Vous devriez quitter le _Chaudron Baveur_ et partir dans le monde moldu. C'est un point névralgique, et je doute que le professeur n'y ait pas ses entrées. Effectuez vos achats aujourd'hui, et partez. Gringotts peut fournir à ses clients des identités ainsi que des moyens de changer son apparence. Contre le prix adéquat bien sur…

-Très bien… Dans ce cas... Je suis obligé d'avoir un garant pour une demande d'inscription dans une autre école ?

-Non monsieur Potter. Vous pouvez faire une demande ici et maintenant Gringotts peut placer un délai sur l'envoi des avis au ministère. Si vous faisiez une demande aujourd'hui nous pourrions ne l'envoyer que… le 20 Aout. En pariant sur la lenteur du ministère votre dossier ne serait traité que mi-novembre.

-Et si vous deviez me conseiller une école, sur quoi se porteraient vos préférences monsieur ?

-Sachant qui vous êtes, ce que vous êtes, de combien vous disposez et de votre volonté de quitter notre chère vieille Angleterre, j'éliminerais tout de suite Salem et Durmstrang. La première parce que des conventions existent entre Poudlard et Salem et qu'il serait facile pour la direction de Poudlard de vous rapatrier. La seconde, parce que vous êtes Harry Potter. Durmstrang est connu pour les liens étroits qu'à tissé l'institut avec les magies dites ''sombres''. Qui plus est, le directeur de cette école est Igor Karkaroff, un ancien mangemort du seigneur des ténèbres.

A priori, je conseillerai plutôt Beaubatons. Les Français, ont la mauvaise habitude de faire tout leur possible pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues des Anglais. Je suppose que mille ans d'histoire ne se perdent pas en un jour. Si vous étiez amenés à partir pour la France, les Français ne seraient que trop heureux que le _Sauveur_ Britannique les préfèrent à ses compatriotes. Vous seriez facilement protégés et pourriez même demander un changement de nationalité. Ce ne sont bien sûr que des projections… Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pouvez être sur que les Français feront tout pour contrarier les Anglais.

-Je pense que je vais faire ça. Le plus important pour moi c'est de quitter Poudlard et de me protéger de mes _amis_. Je pourrais toujours demander l'émancipation plus tard.

-Monsieur Potter je comprends votre hâte, mais je crois que vous devez réfléchir à deux fois avant de prendre une décision. Ce n'est pas une chose anodine. Quand ça se saura et cela se saura je peux vous le promettre, vous serez le seul responsable de vos actes.

-J'ai pris ma décision monsieur. Pour moi tout est mieux que des menaces de mort ou des faux amis. Par contre j'ai une question : Que va-t-il se passer du coté moldu ? Que va t-il se passer pour ma famille moldue ?

-Vous n'aurez aucun problème de ce coté la je peux vous l'assurer. Les moldus sont bien plus laxistes et la signature d'une décharge d'un parent suffit généralement. Gringotts peut vous faire parvenir les documents pour le moment ou vous sortirez de la banque. Nous agirons ensuite comme notaires pour la déclaration d'émancipation moldue. Elle devrait pouvoir s'appliquer dans les trois mois suivant sa signature. A ce moment là vous serez à l'école, ca ne s'appliquera donc pas avant au moins les vacances de noël. Maintenant dois-je envoyer une demande formelle de changement d'établissement à Beaubatons ? »

Harry prit quelques minutes de réflexion. S'il faisait ça, il confirmait tout ce qu'il avait voulu jusqu'à présent. Mais il mettait aussi une croix sur la relative protection de Dumbledore il le savait. Devait-il continuer sur sa lancée où suivre son instinct ? Dumbledore ne l'avait jamais vraiment aidé, il avait cru en ses histoires, même les plus invraisemblables c'était vrai mais finalement, ça avait toujours été à lui de se battre pour la pierre philosophale, et contre le Basilisk. D'un autre coté, Dumbledore était puissant. Si les Gobelins l'admettaient cela ne pouvait pas être remis en question. Sortir de son giron, c'était aussi sortir de sa protection. Protection contre quoi, il ne le savait pas, mais protection il en était sur. Oui mais alors il devrait sûrement retourner chez les Dursley et il neigerait en enfer avant que cela n'arrive. Finalement, Harry en arriva à sa décision. La seule raisonnable il le sentait.

« -Oui. Je suis sur de moi. Faites ça. Envoyez la demande à Beaubatons. Je vais suivre mon instinct et vos conseils.

-Très bien. Ce sera fait lorsque vous quitterez la banque. Voulez vous que nous envoyions une lettre recommandée chez votre famille moldue ? Ce sera plus simple ainsi et nous gagnerons du temps.

-Oui… oui…Faites ça aussi si il vous plaît.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vous propose que nous parlions d'un certain nombre de choses dont vous aurez besoin dans les prochaines semaines voulez-vous ?

* * *

><p>Harry sortit quelque peu chancelant de la banque. Mécaniquement, il regarda sa montre. quinze heures dix minutes. Il était resté cinq heures à la banque. Il aurait pu jurer y être resté le double. Et il pensait que ce serait la partie facile !<p>

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Oui blonds. Harry avait acheté aux Gobelins toute une panoplie d'objets qui lui serait particulièrement utiles dans le futur. D'abord, un jeu de cartes de crédit et d'identités, pour passer inaperçu. Ensuite une bourse sans fond pour ses achats sur le chemin de traverse et enfin un bracelet Gobelin pour changer son apparence. Maintenant Harry s'appelait Harry Francis Walsingham, d'après le célèbre ministre de la reine Elisabeth Ière. Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. D'apparence on aurait pu dire qu'il avait dans les vingt ans. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui était indiqué sur sa carte d'identité.

Harry regarda aux alentours en quête d'un restaurant. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche il en trouva un, _Le Cygne blanc_ dans une des traverses du chemin du même nom. Il s'installa, et commanda quelques plats. Il avait encore beaucoup à faire.

* * *

><p>Assis à quelques tables d'Harry Walsingham, Pernelle Flamel mangeait sans entrain. Elle avait perdu goût à la vie depuis la mort de son époux quelques mois auparavant. Nicolas Flamel, le célèbre alchimiste n'était plus. Cela à cause des ambitions de deux hommes.<p>

Oh bien sur elle ne savait pas tout, mais Pernelle en savait suffisamment pour comprendre que dès l'instant ou Albus Dumbledore avait posé la main sur la pierre il avait décidé de la détruire d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pernelle, au contraire de Nicolas, n'avait jamais fait confiance à Albus. Cela remontait au jour ou il avait supplié un apprentissage auprès de son mari pour arrêter celui dont il était amoureux Gellert Grindelwald.

Là où Nicolas avait vu un espoir pour la lumière, Pernelle n'avait pressenti qu'un autre ambitieux avide de pouvoir. Elle avait bien tenté de dissuader son mari, d'abord de l'entraîner, puis de lui confier la clef de leur éternité. Il ne l'avait pas écouté. Il ne l'écoutait jamais. Et aujourd'hui il était mort.

Alors elle avait juré la perte de l'ancien protégé de son mari. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer. Non elle ne s'abaisserait pas à cela quand bien même elle l'aurait pu Et elle le pouvait elle n'en avait aucun doute. Mais elle voulait quelque chose de plus précieux aux yeux d'Albus. Sa gloire.

Elle voulait le mettre à terre, le traîner dans la lie, prouver à tout le monde magique que le leader de la lumière n'en était pas un. Elle avait cherché. D'abord dans ses archives personnelles puis dans celles du ministère. Mais rien.

Rien A croire que Dumbledore n'existait que par ses titres. Or elle savait qu'il avait eu des démêlés avec la justice elle l'avait entendu dire librement à son mari qu'il était impliqué dans le meurtre de sa sœur. Pourtant rien n'y faisait. Il n'y avait même pas de dossier sur la famille Dumbledore.

Alors elle avait contacté les Gobelins. Elle avait offert des sommes astronomiques pour leurs services. Et de toute évidence ils avaient trouvés quelque chose sur quoi se baser sans quoi on ne l'aurait pas appelé.

Mais maintenant… Si près de _peut-être _découvrir quelque chose de compromettant… elle hésitait. Certes, Albus avait trahi la confiance de son propre mentor, mais cela valait il la peine de continuer ? La vengeance, justifiait-elle ses actions à elle ? Elle s'interrogeait. Jamais elle n'avait été de ces femmes fortes, de ces guerrières prêtes à tout pour tout. Elle était une savante, elle recherchait la connaissance, non la violence mentale, verbale ou physique. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ?

* * *

><p>Harry sortit du restaurant, rassasié et prêt pour une après-midi chargée. D'abord il devait acheter du matériel. Au diable les scrupules vis-à-vis du jaloux qu'était Ron. Il allait se faire plaisir et répondre à des besoins. Comme porter des vêtements à sa taille et à son goût.<p>

Tout au long de l'après-midi, les achats se multiplièrent, d'abord une malle neuve plus grande, plus belle et plus solide que l'ancienne. Elle disposait de quatre compartiments séparés les uns des autres par des serrures et élargis magiquement

Ensuite des livres, beaucoup de livres, sur beaucoup de sujets. N'étant pas sur du cursus poursuivi à Beaubatons, il avait racheté les livres basiques dans toutes les matières Charmes, Métamorphoses, Potions, Défense, Botanique, à cela il avait rajouté une panoplie de livres sur des sujets aussi vastes que l'histoire, les lois sorcières, un guide destiné aux nés-de-moldus, qu'il aurait aimé feuilleter avant d'arriver à Poudlard, un annuaire d'adresses utiles dans le monde magique Européen et quelques livres généraux sur la magie à usage quotidien.

Des ingrédients de potion car, comme il l'avait comprit par un lapsus du professeur Rogue, les potions ne nécessitant pas de baguettes magiques était autorisés à être réalisés en dehors de l'école.

Du matériel plus général, comme des gants de protection, et des lentilles adaptés magiquement à sa vue, acheté chez un opticien du chemin de traverse.

Mais là où il avait réellement fait des folies avait été dans les boutiques de vêtements. Il avait du retirer son déguisement pendant les essayages mais le regard impressionné de la couturière Madame Malkin, avait valu ses choix ! Il avait littéralement constitué une garde robe sorcière, depuis ses sous-vêtements jusqu'à des bottes et des capes. Jamais encore Harry ne s'était aussi bien senti dans ses propres vêtements.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous ses achats ayant étés faits, Harry retourna au _Chaudron Baveur_. Il réunit les affaires laissées dans sa chambre et sortit dans le monde moldu. Les Gobelins, lui avait réservé (à ses frais) une chambre d'hôtel au _Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park Hotel_, à l'angle de _Kensington road_ et de _Sloane Street_, en face de Hyde Park et à cinq cent mètres de _Buckingham Palace_. Autant dire qu'ils avaient choisi le grand luxe pour lui.

Harry prit un taxi jusqu'à son hôtel et, son déguisement bien en place, il franchit les portes du palace et se dirigea vers la réception. Après un dîner rapide, amené dans la chambre d'un luxe presque indécent qui lui avait été attribué, Harry se pelotonna dans les couvertures duveteuses de son lit à Baldaquin. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'attendre un appel des Gobelins. Sur ces pensées plutôt réconfortantes dans le marasme de soucis et d'incertitudes qui l'habitait, Harry finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

><p>A quelques kilomètres de la au <em>St. Thomas'Hospital<em> en face du parlement, Vernon Dursley signait les papiers de l'admission de sa femme aux urgences pour tentative de suicide. Pressé par le temps et la nécessité de voir son épouse prise en charge il ne fit pas attention aux documents qu'il signait et donna sans le savoir son accord pour l'émancipation de son neveu alors que dans une pièce adjacente, Pétunia agonisait.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore, harassé par les responsabilités échues au président de la confédération Internationale de la Sorcellerie dont le siège était à Valladolid, n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de quarante heures. Non pas qu'il en était étonné c'était devenu au fil du temps une habitude à cette période de l'année. Il aurait simplement préféré se reposer plutôt que d'entendre déblatérer encore et encore les même inepties.<p>

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'à Londres, un certain Harry Potter lui préparait des nuits d'insomnie.


	6. Flashback: Vers l

**UNE publication rapide. Ce que disent les personnages, n'est pas forcément ce que moi, je pense. Aux esprits étriqués: qu'ils sachent qu'a cette époque (l'entre deux guerre) c'est pas étonnant de parler d'indigènes où d'autochtones... C'est pas respectueux je sais, mais les personnages ne le sont pas ici comme vous le remarquerez...**

**Sur ce; bonne lecture, j'attends vos impressions et vos critiques.**

* * *

><p><em>« Au quatorzième jour de Février mille-neuf cent , fut retrouvé dans un sac devant la porte de l'avant-poste de Jullundur la tête difficilement reconnaissable de James Patrick Hartford. Avec elle ce furent toutes les immatriculations des soldats du 7ème de cavalerie ainsi que le journal de J. qui étaient disposés au-dessus d'un médaillon de Quartz gravé d'un serpent qui se mord la queue; un Ouroboros »<em>

**Chapitre intermédiaire 1 : Vers l'antre du loup**

Bureau du ministre magique de la vice-royauté des Indes

Calcutta, Inde

Jeudi 11 Mars 1926

Sir Edward Waterford était un homme préoccupé. Cinquantenaire râblé, au regard sec et aux gestes précis, il avait longtemps travaillé à l'Office Magique du Commerce pour les Colonies, avant d'être choisi pour occuper le poste qui était aujourd'hui le sien : _Ministre des sujets magiques de Sa Majesté dans l'empire des Indes_. Si ce travail à haute responsabilité était tout à fait dans les capacités de Sir Edward, il avait toujours considéré que recevoir des invités des ministères étrangers était du ressort de ses subalternes. N'avait-il pas en son temps dû annuler des rendez-vous pour le seul plaisir de quelques dignitaires excentriques ?

Mais ce n'était pas tant le fait de recevoir un inconnu qui troublait Waterford, que les rumeurs qui précédaient ledit inconnu. N'est-il pas normal d'être méfiant lorsque son vis-à-vis avait été accusé de meurtre au tendre âge de quinze ans ?

Gellert Grindelwald semblait inconscient du tourment qui agitait son hôte. Jeune trentenaire, ses cheveux blonds encadraient un visage fin, aux teint d'un blanc nacré qui passait presque pour fantomatique. Il paraissait concentré sur son verre de Brandy alors qu'il était nonchalamment assis dans un fauteuil haut en acajou. Il avait réussi à s'introduire dans le bureau du ministre grâce à un titre de diplomate pour la République Allemande Magique de Weimar, qu'il avait obtenu par ses contacts avec son ami de longue date Ernst Röhm. Gellert sortit de ses pensées pour fixer des yeux bleus acier sur les pupilles noisette du ministre.

« -Je vous remercie beaucoup de prendre de votre temps pour me recevoir monsieur le ministre. Je comprends que votre emploi du temps est particulièrement chargé aussi essayerais-je de ne pas en abuser.

-Certes, certes. Je suis ravi de pouvoir aider un camarade Européen. Dans ces contrées je suis plus souvent en contact avec des indigènes qu'avec des blancs. Le changement me fait le plus grand bien. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez eu des problèmes pour entrer sur notre sol ?

-En effet. Il semblerait que l'altercation que j'ai eu avec Albus Dumbledore et pendant laquelle sa sœur trouva malheureusement la mort, m'ait été attribuée. Non pas que j'ai eu quoi que ce soit à y voir, vous vous en douterez. La pauvresse était cracmole et s'est interposée devant un sort que me lança son frère apparemment dans l'espoir de pouvoir, enfin, faire dans la magie. Je regrette bien sûr qu'elle ait été une victime, mais en la matière rien ne peut m'être reproché n'est-ce pas ?

-Évidement, évidement. On ne saurait vous ennuyer davantage pour ces broutilles. La mort d'un cracmol est toujours dommageable, mais à mon humble avis ce dût être salutaire. Connaître la magie sans pouvoir en faire, voilà une bien triste torture. J'ai par ailleurs entendu dire que le père de cette pauvre âme avait été condamné à Azkaban à cause d'elle ? Triste histoire que cela. Oui, peut-être est-ce un service qui lui a été rendu que de la laisser mourir. Je ne crois pas que l'on eût put supporter autant de culpabilité. Mais assez de cela mon jeune ami. Que peut faire le ministère de la magie des Indes pour un administrateur tel que vous ?

-Je ne suis pas un administrateur en tant que tel, monsieur le ministre, j'ai pu obtenir le titre de diplomate par des amis pour m'aider dans mes recherches hors des frontières Allemandes. Je ne suis pas Allemand moi-même voyez-vous mais j'ai eu la bonne fortune de rencontrer des personnes de valeur pour m'aider dans mes recherches. J'aurais besoin d'une autorisation de votre part pour avoir accès aux archives relatives à des événements qui sont survenu dans les limites des territoires que vous supervisés ainsi que d'un laissez-passer, pour explorer une zone régulée par le ministère.

-Je vois. Excusez ma curiosité mais que recherchez-vous précisément ?

-Toutes les informations possibles sur le Karakoran et l'expédition du septième régiment de cavalerie de l'armée des Indes de l'année 1898. »

Sir Waterfall se tendit d'un seul coup. Si il était bien un sujet tabou entre tous au sein de _son_ ministère, c'était celui-ci. Depuis presque trente ans, personne n'avait osé évoquer ce sujet. Les familles des victimes avaient été tenues dans l'ignorance autant que cela avait été possible. On leurs avait fait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une révolte des Thugs, des étrangleurs fanatiques qui avait coûté la vie de leurs fils et de leurs maris. Seuls quelques gradés moldus avaient été prévenus du massacre et encore, il leurs avait été ordonné de ne rien tenter en réaction à ces actions. Nombre de limogeages avaient eu lieu suite à cette affaire et le scandale se serait probablement ébruité si la grande guerre n'avait pas éclatée. On avait envoyé au front tous les témoins et à force de _missions de reconnaissance_ dans la Marne, il n'y avait eu plus personne pour se souvenir de quoique ce soit.

Le ministère de la magie des Indes Britanniques avait repris l'affaire, pour mieux la faire disparaitre sur les ordres directs du cabinet du premier ministre de Londres et sur injonction royale, pas moins ! Autant dire que tout avait été fait pour étouffer cette sombre histoire, et les quelques employés du ministère à avoir connaissance de telles informations évitaient entre eux d'évoquer le sujet. Comment donc un chercheur Allemand avait-il pu en être informé ?

« -Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Je n'ai pas connaissance d'une quelconque expédition d'un régiment de cavalerie dans le Karakoran en 1898. Je sais que le sultan de Delhi à en son temps envoyé des hommes mais cela remonte à plus de cinquante ans. Quant au Karakoran lui-même, vous vous trompez, il ne dépend pas de ma juridiction mais de celle de nos voisins Tibétains. Je vous conseille de vous adresser à la grande prêtresse de Lhassa quoi qu'il semble qu'elle évite tout contact avec les occidentaux.

-Allons monsieur le ministre. Nous savons tous deux qu'il y a bien eu une expédition dans le Karakoran en 1898 et que cette expédition a été un désastre. Combien de bons Anglais ont eu à pâtir des actions de ces sauvages ? Il se trouve que je suis rentré en possession d'une copie du journal de James Hartford qu'une bonne âme du service des archives à cru bon d'envoyer à l'ex-fiancée de Hartford, Elisabeth Dartmoor. J'ai… rencontré Elisabeth, il y a quelques mois en France alors que je finissais mes recherches sur les runes de protection, dont elle possédait par hasard un élément important : un livre hérité de sa famille de sang pur Irlandaise. Elisabeth est cracmole voyez-vous, et après quelques…négociations j'ai pu obtenir ce que je cherchais, et plus comme en témoigne ma découverte du carnet de Hartford qui est la raison de ma venue aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin d'avoir accès aux archives de votre ministère, car il se trouve qu'en plus du carnet, était une carte dessinée par Hartford et qui n'a pas été copiée. Je compte explorer le Karakoran, et y résoudre le mystère qui l'habite.

-Vous comprenez bien, mon chez Grindelwald, que ce n'est pas de mon ressort. J'ai reçu des ordres stricts de la métropole et de la couronne. Je ne peux pas les balayer comme cela, d'un revers de main, il y a plus en jeu que vous ne le croyez. Si cette affaire s'ébruite, ce sera un scandale sans précédent. Je ne peux raisonnablement pas répondre favorablement à cette requête dans les termes actuels vous le comprendrez bien.

-Oui… Bien sûr… J'avais prévu cette éventualité. Si je faisait le serment solennel de ne jamais rien divulguer, reviendriez-vous sur votre décision ?

-Tout dépendrait du niveau de confidentialité dont nous parlerons… »

D'un coup, Gellert, se redressa sur sa chaise, posa délicatement son verre encore plein sur le bureau du ministre et saisit sa baguette d'un geste vif.

« -Moi Gellert Albert Grindelwald, jure sur ma magie et sur ma vie, que jamais je ne dévoilerais ce que je pourrais apprendre sur le Karakoran sans l'autorisation expresse de Sir Edward Waterford. Ainsi soit-il.

-Moi, Sir Edward Harold Waterford accepte les termes de ce serment magique. Ainsi soit-il. »

Une lueur blanchâtre émana soudainement des deux hommes et dura un court instant avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Le serment était engagé. Waterfall se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise, le souffle haletant, des perles de sueur brillant sur son front dégarni. Il prit quelques inspirations profondes avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix plus aiguë.

« -Je.. Je dois dire que vous savez ce que vous voulez mon chez Grindelwald. Etre disposé à faire un serment inviolable sur quelque chose que l'on ne connaît pas complètement, voilà qui est audacieux ! »

Grindelwald répondit calmement ne montrant pas le moindre signe de fatigue

« -En effet. Mais je suis curieux et je veux apprendre. Faire des sacrifices est parfois nécessaire pour un plus grand bien. Et si vous me guidiez vers ces archives pour lesquelles j'ai tant donné. Je crois avoir faire preuve de ma bonne volonté ?

-En effet. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de quitter cette salle. Ces documents que vous cherchez ne quittent jamais ce bureau. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser de telles choses aux mains des indigènes qui travaillent pour nous aux archives. Non ! elles restent dans ce bureau, dans le coffre privé du ministre en exercice pour être exact. Néanmoins je vous en prie. Reconsidérez de partir pour le Karakoran. Les moldus et les sorciers qui s'y sont aventurés n'en sont jamais revenus, même récemment.

-Ne vous en inquiétez pas. J'ai plus d'une corde à mon arc.

-A votre guise. »

Waterford se leva de son fauteuil, et se dirigea vers une des boiseries qui décorait son bureau. D'un geste sur, il dessina dans l'air une rune de sa baguette. Un cliquetis se fit entendre, et une petite porte s'ouvrit, sortie de nulle part. Waterford recueillit un coffret parmi les cartons qui s'entassaient dans le coffre et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau après avoir soigneusement verrouillé le compartiment secret.

« -Voilà mon cher. Je ne peux pas vous laisser l'original, mais un charme de copie fera certainement l'affaire.

-Évidement. Pendant que je le fait, pourriez-vous me signer un laissez-passer pour la région de Jammu et du Karakoran. Je suis persuadé qu'il aurait plus de valeur que n'importe quelle autorisation du conseil magique Tibétain. Après tout, quelle est la parole des asiatiques face à celle d'Européens ?

-Bien sur ! Vous avez raison bien entendu. Néanmoins il faut garder les apparences n'est-ce pas ? Je vous fais ça tout de suite. »

Waterford prit un papier à en-tête et commença à écrire tandis que Grindelwald recopiait les informations qui lui manquaient ainsi qu'une carte, sur des feuillets soigneusement pliés. Ayant terminé, il regarda faire le représentant de la couronne, toujours occupé à écrire d'une petite écriture droite et fine. Au bout d'un moment le ministre releva la tête.

« -Voici. Ce document devrait vous donner un sauf conduit partout où vous le désirerez dans l'Empire des Indes. Je vous supplie seulement de faire très attention. Nous avons purgés ces terres des Thugs, mais de nombreux dangers guettent les occidentaux dans ces contrées. Et souvenez-vous aussi de votre serment. Vous ne voudriez pas le briser n'est-ce pas ?

-Non bien sur. J'ai cependant une dernière chose à faire avant de partir monsieur le ministre. En témoignage de ma gratitude pour votre générosité.

-Oh ?

-Oui. »

Grindelwald se leva lentement pour faire face au ministre assis sur sa chaise. Il sortit sa baguette d'un mouvement fluide et la pointa entre les yeux du fonctionnaire.

« -Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je jurerais un serment duquel je ne pourrais pas me dégager n'est-ce pas ? Si je ne peux rien faire tant que vous êtes vivant, je suis libre si vous êtes mort. Quelle pitié que les magistratures les plus hautes aient échues aux hommes les moins habiles. Adieu monsieur le ministre. Avada Kedavra ! »

Le ministre Waterford, n'eut pas le temps de réagir et tomba la tête sur son bureau, mort. Grindelwald se dirigea vers l'emplacement du coffre personnel du ministre, l'ouvrit grâce à la rune qu'il avait vu être utilisée et en vida le compartiment désormais ouvert de l'ensemble de son contenu. Il laissa s'échapper un sourire, lorsque sa main se saisit d'un médaillon gravé d'un Ouroboros. Sans plus attendre, il le fourra sans sa poche.

Grindelwald referma le coffre, et le piégea à l'aide d'un explosif moldu actionné par un détonateur à pression. Il se retourna et embrassa du regard l'ensemble du bureau. Puis il sortit une flasque qu'il ouvrit, pour en boire une petite gorgée. Gellert, empoigna une montre à gousset dans la poche de son veston anthracite et regarda un court instant les aiguilles filer. Enfin, replongeant la montre dans sa poche, il s'approcha du cadavre du ministre, avant de l'asperger abondamment de l'alcool contenu dans la flasque. Il sortit une pipe et du tabac, et alluma le tabac au-dessus de la flaque d'alcool maintenant rependue sur le sol. Le corps flamba en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire. Dans quelques heures, lorsque l'on trouverait la dépouille, on conclurait que le ministre, ivre, était mort accidentellement dans son coma éthylique. Lorsque l'on commencerait à avoir des doutes sur une telle hypothèse, on irait inspecter le contenu du coffre. Les enquêteurs mourraient avant d'avoir compris et il faudrait des semaines si ce n'est des mois pour que ne comprenne la seconde équipe d'inspecteurs. Grindelwald serait loin.

Dans les colonnes du Temps, à la rubrique nécrologique un encart apparut quelques semaines plus tard signalant la découverte du corps sans vie de Elisabeth Dartmoor sujette Britannique dans sa résidence d'été à Nice. Elle était morte noyée. Il semblerait que, tombée dans sa piscine, ses vêtements gorgés l'empêchèrent de remonter à la surface. Elle laissait dans ses dernières volontés toutes ses possessions à des œuvres de charité Britanniques.


	7. Chapitre 3: Deux heures

**Comme d'habitude rien n'est à moi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Deux heures de la fin d'une vie<strong>

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la rencontre qu'avait eu Harry avec les Gobelins. Pendant cet intervalle, il avait eu tout le temps de penser à ce que le diadoque Marnik lui avait révélé. Tant de choses dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience tant de choses qu'il aurait du connaître, tant de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Harry avait tout le long de cette semaine, senti naître en lui un inextinguible besoin de voir le monde, de le connaître, de l'appréhender. Pendant des années, l'enfant avait été enfermé dans un placard sous un escalier. Pendant longtemps, son univers s'était limité à _Little Wrinning_, entre l'école élémentaire, le parc et les endroits stratégiques où il pouvait se cacher de la tyrannie de sa famille.

Assis dans le fauteuil pourpre du salon de sa suite, Harry songeait que Poudlard n'avait été qu'une cage plus grande que celle dans laquelle il avait grandit jusqu'alors. Une cage dorée, plus agréable à vivre, plus agréable pour s'y adapter. Mais une cage où il y avait des dangers bien plus grands. Des tyrans grands et petits, des pièges, des périls. Pour un enfant intelligent, épris de liberté il n'y a rien de pire que de voir cette – relative – liberté être réduite. C'était pourtant ce qui c'était passé, sur injonction du professeur Dumbledore. Sa décision de le renvoyer aux Dursley était parmi les principales causes de sa fuite actuelle. Cela et la trahison de son « meilleur ami ».

Harry savait que ses considérations n'étaient pas celles d'un enfant de son âge. Mais pouvait-on encore parler de lui comme d'un enfant ? Il savait qu'il avait eu à faire face à plus de dangers que beaucoup d'adultes. C'est en partie pour cette raison qu'il avait autant de difficultés à leur faire confiance. Outre le fait qu'il ait été abusé par deux de leurs représentants dans sa tendre enfance, Harry était capable de faire la différence entre le cas particulier et le cas général. Et sans qu'il ne le sache, ce simple fait le rendait infiniment meilleur que Tom Elvis Jedusor qui lui n'avait jamais su faire de distinctions et avait été aveuglé par sa propre haine. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il compterait toujours sur lui-même et sur lui-même uniquement.

Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était fuir. Non pas pour se cacher, mais au contraire pour arrêter de se cacher. Être enfin lui-même. Et devenir le meilleur, ce que les Dursley puis ses « amis » lui avait empêchés d'être.

Pour le moment donc, Harry réfléchissait. Et si il réfléchissait plutôt que ne dormait à quatre heures du matin, c'était parce qu'il attendait l'arrivée d'une escorte. Les Gobelins lui avait envoyé un message, le prévenant que les choses s'étaient accélérées et que les plans qu'ils avaient bâtis avec lui n'était plus viables.

Sur le coup, Harry avait été amer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lise la fin de la missive que sous le choc, il avait dédaigné. Celle-ci parlait d'une possibilité qui s'était présentée d'elle-même, et qu'il lui serait sage d'écouter si ses projets restaient identiques. Bien sur, Harry avait répondu favorablement à toute nouvelle proposition pour quitter Poudlard et l'Angleterre. C'était pourquoi, il était habillé de pied en cap et avait déjà réglé sa note à la réception de l'hôtel.

Enfoncé profondément dans ses réflexions, Harry n'entendit d'abord pas les coups frappés à sa porte. Ce ne fût que leur insistance qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il allât ouvrir pour se voir proprement _stupéfixié_ par celle – car c'était une femme – qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

* * *

><p>Au siège de Gringotts Londres, le Diadoque majeur Marnik, Gobelin du premier cercle et membre du conseil directorial de la filiale de la banque Gringotts Londres, se frotta les mains de satisfaction. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, il venait de lancer une véritable bombe à retardement dans le ministère de la magie.<p>

Si l'amour - ou plutôt le peu de celui-ci – entre les Gobelins et le ministère de la magie était connu, il était moins su que les banquiers Britanniques haïssaient Albus Dumbledore. Cela était du à trois choses.

D'abord, Albus Dumbledore était mauvais pour les affaires il avait mis un terme à la guerre contre Grindelwald au moment où elle était devenue profitable, laissant à l'état de ruines les investissements que les Gobelins avait fait dans l'armement et il avait fait se poursuivre par caprice la guerre absolument pas profitable contre Voldemort, les menant quasiment à la banquerute ! Car comment être une banque fiable quand ses clients meurent de mort violente ?

Albus Dumbledore était mauvais pour l'image des Gobelins Ces cinquante dernières années à la tête du Magenmagot, il avait maintenu un statu quo qui empêchait le Gobelins de revendiquer une quelconque amélioration de leur statut sans que celle-ci ne soit considérée comme un acte de sédition !

Enfin Albus Dumbledore était mauvais pour la liberté d'action des Gobelins. Sa «_ Justice_ » avait précisément comblé, **LA** lacune dans la loi, dont les Gobelins se servaient tous les jours : Cette lacune qui ne précisait pas que les lois sorcières s'appliquaient dans toutes les actions que les Gobelins faisaient à l'extérieur de Gringotts. En clair, Dumbledore avait réduit le pouvoir d'action légal des Gobelins à Gringotts et pas au-delà.

C'est pour cette raison que le diadoque Marnik, n'avait pas pu aider plus avant l'héritier Potter. Non pas qu'il l'aurait aidé beaucoup plus sans cela. Mais de toute façon ça n'avait plus d'importance. L'avantage d'être banquier, c'est que l'on à un carnet d'adresse bien fourni. Et à condition de bien utiliser ce carnet d'adresse, on peut faire des merveilles sans même se salir les mains.

* * *

><p>Harry émergea de son inconscience pour se trouver nu, attaché sur un brancard par des câbles en acier. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de faire état de sa situation il sentit une coupelle lui être placé de force contre ses lèvres closes tandis qu'une main bouchait son nez. Dans une vaine tentative de se débattre et de crier, il se rendit compte que sa voix n'était pas audible, et qu'un liquide insipide coulait dans sa gorge.<p>

« -Quel est ton nom ? » Demanda une voix féminine aussi coupante que la glace.

« -Harry James Potter » Répondit-il, étonné de retrouver son timbre de voix et incapable de ne pas dire la vérité.

« -Que faisais-tu au _Mandarin Hotel_ jeune Potter ? Qui t'a envoyé ?

-Les Gobelins m'ont donné cette adresse lorsque j'ai cherché à fuir l'Angleterre. Ils m'ont dit, d'y attendre un message me disant quoi faire après avoir fait mes préparatifs. »

Harry, malgré son état précaire put discerner une teinte d'incrédulité dans la voix de son interrogatrice.

« -Pourquoi veux-tu quitter l'Angleterre ? Pourquoi fuir ?

-J'ai découvert que ceux que je croyais être mes amis n'en était pas pour la plupart. Je suis trop connu ici, pour espérer avoir une vie normale et j'ai été mis en danger plusieurs fois dans et hors de Poudlard. Je dois quitter ce pays si je veux un jour avoir une vie normale. »

La voix s'était adoucie à l'entente des paroles du jeune sorcier. Harry cependant, n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que déjà les questions recommençaient.

« -Comment voulais-tu sortir du pays ? Par quels moyens ?

-Le diadoque Marnik, qui est le responsable de mon compte à Gringotts m'a donné des fausses pièces d'identité et un bracelet pour masquer mon vrai visage. Je devais attendre le moyen de partir au moment ou j'ai été stupéfixié. Il m'a envoyé une lettre me disant que mon escorte arriverait le 8 Juillet vers 4 heures du matin. »

L'interrogatrice resta silencieuse un moment. Sans qu'Harry ne le sache, la voix allait poser la question qui déciderait de son futur.

« -Sais-tu quoi que ce soit qui puisse compromettre Albus Dumbledore ou ceux dont il est responsable ?

-Il m'a fait placer chez ma famille moldue et m'y a laissé me faire maltraiter par mon oncle et ma tante. Il était au courant de mon état les Gobelins ont vérifiés qu'il avait placé des sorts de traçage sur moi depuis la mort de mes parents. Je sais qu'il à fait courir des risques à l'école. Il y a attiré l'esprit de Voldemort grâce à la pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel. Ca à été à moi de récupérer la pierre et de le chasser. Cette année encore, il savait ce qui attaquait les élèves. J'ai du aller me battre contre le Basilisk de Salazar Serpentard dans la chambre des secrets. Au cours de mon combat dans la chambre des secrets, j'ai failli mourir à cause du venin du basilisk et de l'esprit de Voldemort. La petite sœur de mon ex-ami, Ginny Weasley, à été possédée par le journal intime de Voldemort pendant plus d'un an. »

Un silence tendu suivit cette réponse. Visiblement la voix, quelle qu'elle puisse être ne s'attendait pas à cela. A bout de plusieurs minutes interminables, elle recommença à parler.

« -Harry Potter, je vais te plonger dans le sommeil. Lorsque tu te réveilleras, les effets du véritasérum se seront dissipés et avec un peu de chance, j'aurais soigné quelques malformations dans ton corps. Tu resteras engourdi quelques jours, mais en attendant je peux te promettre que tu es en sécurité et que d'ici une petite dizaine de jours, tu seras en pleine forme. »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse poser la moindre question, il plongea dans l'inconscience d'un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

><p>Charles Fallchurch était un homme fatigué. Assis dans son bureau de l'office Britannique de la protection de l'enfance, il songeait tout en signant des papiers, à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il avait choisi de s'engager dans cette mission humanitaire en Somalie. Il aurait pu y être cadre, voire chef, et diriger sa propre antenne administrative à Mogadiscio. Son collègue Frank Edwards, l'avait fait lui. D'après les rumeurs qui courraient dans le service, il y avait rencontré une collaboratrice Brésilienne de la croix rouge. Il s'imaginait en train de sauver le monde à coup de papiers officiels et de signatures dont dépendaient la survie de l'humanité. Et l'image qu'avait Fallchurch des brésiliennes… le laissait rêveur.<p>

En tout cas suffisamment pour ne pas lire ce qu'il signait. En l'occurrence des papiers d'émancipation prouvant qu'il était allé au domicile de celui qu'il devait juger apte ou non à être émancipé.

Sans qu'il ne le sache Charles Fallchurch venait juste de sauver le monde.

* * *

><p>Au <em>St. Thomas'Hospital <em>Pétunia Dursley expira. Autour de son lit, Vernon, les yeux embués de larmes contenues, serra, impuissant, la main flasque de sa femme tandis que son fils, observait sans comprendre que sa mère venait de mourir sous ses yeux.

Au loin, Big ben sonna. Une fois deux fois trois fois. Au septième coup, les cloches s'arrêtèrent. Chaque son de cloche avait un peu plus rapproché Vernon Dursley de l'horrible évidence. Il était veuf.

Vernon Dursley n'était pas un homme tendre. Maintes fois, il s'était conduit de la pire des façons. Avec sa femme, avec son fils, avec son neveu. Et même si Pétunia ne lui avait jamais reproché la moindre chose, sinon de ne pas suffisamment gâter leur fils, ou de trop se préoccuper du _Garçon_, Vernon savait qu'il aurait pu faire mieux. Et pourtant, il ne le pourrait pas. Il ne le pourrait plus.

Vernon Dursley était beaucoup de choses, mais jamais personne ne pourrait lui enlever qu'il était un mari fidèle et aimant, ainsi qu'un père attentionné bien que permissif.

Père… Dudley… Comment Vernon allait-il faire sans sa tendre Pétunia ? Comment allait-il faire pour élever son fils sans elle ?


	8. Chapitre 4: Deux mois

**Un chapitre un peu plus long, un peu plus **_**dans le détail.**_** J'ai besoin de lui pour sortir (enfin) des routes habituelles. Ca commence à bouger. Oui oui. **

**Toujours rien à moi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Deux mois de préparatifs<strong>

Harry se déplaçait. Ou plutôt, il sentait qu'il était déplacé. C'était un sentiment très étrange que d'avoir conscience d'être en mouvement sans être capable de bouger de soi-même. A vrai dire, Harry ne sentait rien. Si ce n'était le fait d'être allongé. Pas une parcelle de son corps ne lui répondait. C'en était effrayant. Il était prisonnier de son propre corps.

Harry pouvait dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sort qui aurait pu lui être lancé. Plusieurs fois, il avait été soumis à des sortilèges d'immobilité, mais il n'en connaissait aucun qui puisse le déposséder de son propre corps.

Incapable de se fier à ses muscles, Harry entreprit d'ouvrir plus largement ses autres sens. Son goût fut le premier à réagir. Harry sentit dans sa bouche un goût âpre et métallique. Le goût du sang en coagulation. Sa bouche saignait et pourtant il ne ressentait rien. Aucune douleur, aucun malaise simplement, rien.

L'odeur arriva ensuite. Progressivement, arrivèrent jusqu'à ses narines des fragrances d'herbe fraîchement coupée. Puis ce furent des effluves de plants divers qui assaillirent son odorat. Harry s'y cramponna, cherchant à repérer son environnement. Très désorienté, il n'identifia que le fait qu'il soit dans un milieu naturel. Cette conclusion se trouva brisée lorsqu'une nouvelle vague odorante parvint à lui. Ce n'était plus de l'herbe, mais du bitume chaud qu'Harry ressentit. L'odeur d'un bitume chauffé par le soleil d'un mois de Juillet.

L'ouïe, enfin, se déclara. Là où seul le silence avait remplit sa conscience et son âme d'un coup, comme libérés, des bruits assourdissants envahirent son oreille. D'abord un fort, sourd et constant : un bruit de roulement. Harry en déduisit qu'il était sur un objet roulant. Probablement un brancard. Mais pourquoi était-il sur un brancard ?

Avant qu'il n'eut pu réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, d'autres sons parvinrent jusqu'à lui. Des bruits de pas. Un bruit de talons. Un bruit continu, fort et rapide de talon. Qui que soit le possesseur des pieds qui faisait tous ce vacarme, il était proche et l'accompagnait.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre. Et le chaos…

Des dizaines de voix, de cris, toutes perceptibles, aucune audible. Harry crût entendre des pleurs et des exclamations affolées. Au loin, il entendait des sirènes stridentes… Et plus près des bruit de pas une multitude de bruits de pas crissant sur un sol dur. Et lui, immobile et impuissant, ne comprenant pas, ne comprenant rien avec partout autour de lui, agressant ses narines, une odeur de propre et d'eau savonneuse.

Le roulement qu'il supposait être celui de son brancard continua, imperturbable, de même que les coups de talons. Harry, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, entendit néanmoins l'ouverture de portes avant de se sentir poussé. D'un coup il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Plus un son, plus un cri. Seulement le roulement et le martèlement monotone de talons.

Quelques portes plus loin –il finit par en perdre le compte – Harry s'immobilisa. Pendant quelques minutes encore il pu nettement entendre des pas autour de lui, ainsi que quelques objets, de toute évidence lourds être traînés dans sa direction. Puis le silence.

« -Je sais que vous êtes réveillé monsieur Potter. » Dit une voix claire. Celle qui l'avait interrogé quelques temps auparavant. Harry voulu répondre demander où il se trouvait, qui le connaissait et l'interrogeait, il n'en fût pas capable n'ayant pas la maîtrise de ses lèvres.

« -Vous êtes dans l'aile magique du _Spire Hospital_ à Cardiff. Je vous ai paralysé avec l'injection sous-cutanée d'un dérivé magique d'_Atracurium_ un Benzylisoquinoline utilisé chez les moldus pour les anesthésies générales. Vous avez été sous son influence depuis une quinzaine de jours nous sommes le 19 Juillet je vous aie capturé le 1er. Vous devriez reprendre possession de votre corps dans une vingtaine d'heures et rester engourdi pendant quelques jours. Mais je pense pouvoir dire que les désagréments seront parfaitement justifiés une fois que je vous aurai annoncé votre situation actuelle. »

La voix, comme la nommait Harry était restée glaciale dans ses explications mais ne pouvant rien faire ni rien répondre, Harry se contenta d'attendre la suite des explications.

« - Je suis Lady Pernelle Flamel, et j'ai été contactée par la banque Gringotts à la suite d'une demande que je leur avait faite et qui ne vous concerne en rien. Il semblerait, Monsieur Potter, que nous ayons malheureusement besoin l'un de l'autre. D'après les Gobelins, vous cherchez à quitter le pays Ils m'ont fourni une copie de votre dossier auquel ils ont ajoutés un descriptif des choses que vous souhaitez faire pour sortir de l'influence du professeur Dumbledore.

Vous l'aurez sûrement deviné je suis la femme de Nicolas Flamel. De ce que je sais, vous êtes impliqué dans la destruction de la pierre philosophale. De ce fait, je vous considère comme responsable à une moindre échelle de la mort de mon mari. N'espérez donc de moi, ni pitié, ni attendrissement d'aucune sorte. Je sais que vous avez été une victime des plans ourdis par Dumbledore, et c'est d'ailleurs la seule raison qui fait que vous soyez encore en vie aujourd'hui. Pour autant vous avez pris inconsciemment part à notre agonie à Nicolas et moi.

Contre mon aide qui consistera à vous aider légalement à quitter le pays et à mettre à votre disposition un abri hors des manipulations et des entraves qui se nouent autour de vous, je veux un libre accès à vos mémoires de votre temps à Poudlard et des abus auxquels je sais que vous avez été soumis dans votre enfance.

C'est ce qui me permet d'en arriver à un autre sujet : Votre présence à l'hôpital. Je vous ai amené ici pour que vous y soyez soigné. Vous étiez en sous-alimentation, avez de graves carences en nutriments, des déformations osseuses, un manque de matière musculaire et une dentition calamiteuse.

Magiquement parlant, vous avez été le sujet de charmes de surveillance, et d'une spectaculaire atrophie magique, je laisserais aux médicomages le soin de vous expliquer cela en détail.

J'utilise le passé, mais je devrais peut-être utiliser le présent. Même avec l'aide de la magie, les dégâts que vous avez subit sont considérables Il y a de fortes chances pour que vous n'arriviez jamais à votre plein potentiel. Pour autant, je pense pouvoir affirmer que, de ce qui à pu être traité, nous avons fait l'essentiel.

Je vous aie confié aux soins de la médicomage Routhorth, c'est elle qui va prendre en main votre convalescence. Je viendrais vous rendre visite dans une quinzaine de jours avec une série de documents qui officialisera notre accord. En attendant, ne tentez rien qui pourrait nuire à votre santé et à votre rétablissement si vous voulez sortir du pays il va falloir respecter un certain timing. Bonne journée monsieur Potter. »

Harry, les yeux toujours fermés, entendit madame Flamel sortir à grands pas de sa chambre. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Oui son comportement à son égard avait un sens. Perdu dans ses réflexions sur Lady Flamel et le rôle qu'elle pourrait jouer pour lui, Harry se dit du fond de son lit d'hôpital, que malgré son impuissance physique sa vie avait décidément pris un tournant intéressant.

* * *

><p><span><em>30 Juillet 1993<em>

Harry sursauta. La Médicomage Routhorth, ou médic Ann comme elle l'avait forcé à l'appeler, l'avait réveillé de la façon qu'Harry en était venu à détester le plus au monde. Avec des _Sels. _C'était devenu ces deux dernières semaines un petit jeu entre la guérisseuse et son patient.

Médic Ann, était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Mais derrière ces allures de matrone revêche rehaussé par son apparence de grand-mère acariâtre –Cheveux gris agencés dans un chignon strict, posture droite et ferme, lunettes carrées et traits du visage tirés se cachait une âme d'enfant.

Elle le faisait se lever avec des _Sels_ qu'elle lui agitait sous le nez. L'objet de torture, dégageait une odeur épouvantable qui aurait pu réveiller un mort - Ce qu'Harry était plus ou moins après ses séances de rééducations des deux dernières semaines. Harry avait pesté, mais que pouvait-il rétorquer quand celle qui le soignait lui disait qu'elle le faisait _pour son bien _?

Aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Harry grommela longuement avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur la pièce éblouissante de clarté et de voir qu'il n'était pas seul avec son ange gardien attitré.

« -Bonjour Monsieur Potter » Lança la voix coupante de Pernelle Flamel. Quand bien même il ne l'avait entendue que deux fois, cette voix le faisait toujours autant frémir. Pour la première fois depuis leur _rencontre_ Harry pu la détailler.

Femme brune, elle paraissait en dépit de son âge canonique n'avoir qu'une trentaine d'années. Elle avait des traits délicats et des yeux bleus que surmontaient des sourcils fins. Assez grande, elle était habillée à la façon moldue dans la plus grande sobriété. Un tailleur noir avec une jupe longue, enserrait une chemise blanche immaculée. Visiblement, Lady Flamel portait le deuil de son mari et à voir la lueur de détermination qui illuminait son regard, rien n'arrêterait sa vengeance.

« -Je vais vous laisser… » Furent les seuls mots que purent prononcer la guérisseuse Routhorth avant d'être interrompue par Lady Flamel d'une voix autoritaire.

« -Non non ! Restez Ann ! Je vais expliquer la suite des réjouissances à notre jeune ami mais pour cela je risque d'avoir besoin d'un avis médical sur ce qui à été fait et ce qui reste à faire. Je vous en pris, faites nous un bilan de l'état de santé de monsieur Potter.

-Vous êtes consciente Lady Flamel, que seul le gardien de monsieur Potter peut avoir accès à des informations aussi confidentielles ?

-Parfaitement, et vous serez ravie d'apprendre que je suis la gardienne provisoire de Monsieur Potter. Le conseil Gobelin de Gringotts, m'a accordé une décharge temporaire pour sa tutelle. Vous ne briserez donc pas votre serment de médicomage ni votre serment de loyauté envers Gringotts pour me révéler l'état de santé de monsieur Potter.

-Dans ce cas… » Médic Ann se tourna vers Harry « Je vais résumer l'ensemble des soins que nous vous avons prodigué monsieur Potter. Vous êtes arrivé dans ce service le 2 Juillet au soir. Vous y avez été amené par Lady Flamel sur requête des Gobelins de Gringotts – dont cet hôpital dépend – pour y être pris en charge et avec comme seule limitation que vous soyez sur pied au matin du 31 Juillet.

Nous avons fait un examen préliminaire. Outre la toxine de l'_Atracurium_ _Constrictiis _que nous avons trouvé dans votre sang et dont Lady Flamel » Elle lui lança un regard perçant « nous à gracieusement expliqué la provenance, nous avons constaté un certain nombre d'irrégularité physiques et magiques.

Physiquement, nous avons diagnostiqués de multiples atrophies osseuses qui ne peuvent être expliqués que par une sous-nutrition avancée dans l'enfance et qui à perturbé la croissance de votre métabolisme. Nous sommes arrivés à la même conclusion au niveau musculaire où nous avons notés et évalués quelques progrès ces deux dernières années néanmoins il vous manque des éléments essentiels pour une croissance optimale.

Le traitement et que Lady Flamel nous a suggéré et que nous vous avons appliqué, à été le remplacement complet de vos deux cent huit os. Ca à été un processus long et risqué, qui à impliqué une opération lourde et délicate. Nous vous avons laissé sous _Atracurium_ pendant plus de dix jours et nous vous avons administré une batterie de filtres de _Polyandorphasis Calciumae _mêlé à des potions de pouss-os pour favoriser votre croissance et votre développement. Lady Flamel nous a par ailleurs conseillé une série de potions de renforcement sanguin pour aider à votre rétablissement. Je dois dire que sans son aide vous auriez probablement dû rester alité pendant les trois prochains mois.

Depuis votre réveil le 19 Juillet nous vous avons aidé dans votre rééducation. Je vous l'ai dit pendant nos séances, ce sera un processus long et vous ne récupérerez entièrement vos facultés qu'aux alentours du mois de Décembre. Vous ne pourrez remonter sur un balai, au mieux que pour le printemps prochain. Ceci dit je crois que vous apprécierez les bénéfices sur le long terme. Vous avez déjà récupéré 85 pour cent de votre masse musculaire optimale et si vous continuez régulièrement le traitement approprié vous devriez avoir, au mois de Septembre, les pleines capacités du corps que vous auriez dû avoir si vous aviez été nourri correctement. Pour l'instant vous pouvez marcher et avoir une activité à peu près normale, mais vous devrez réapprendre à écrire. Aussi conseillerais-je de vous exercer des deux mains.

Lady Flamel à proposé de corriger votre vue, mais nous n'avons pas pu le faire. Cela aurait compliqué les choses au niveau magique et de toute façon c'était impossible dans le temps imparti. Néanmoins je vous conseille vivement de le faire d'ici quelques mois.

C'est au niveau magique que nous avons eu le plus de problèmes. Nous avons détecté quatre anomalies et nous n'avons pu résorber que trois d'entre elles. Dans la première analyse que nous avons faite pour traiter vos carences physiques, nous avons constaté ce que l'on appelle un_ tiraillement_. C'est le fait que votre magie, ne se soit pas stabilisée mais ait au contraire été utilisée avant l'âge normal de première utilisation de la magie chez un enfant. On estime qu'un enfant normal à son premier accident magique vers ses 7 ans.

Il semblerait que votre magie ait été agressée dès l'âge de 1 an et de façon continuelle depuis lors. Bien sur nous avons pensé, au vu votre histoire personnelle, que cela pouvait correspondre à l'attaque que vous avez subit de vous-savez-qui. Mais ça n'expliquait pas que ce _tiraillement_ ait perduré par la suite. J'ai donc fait des analyses approfondies et j'ai découvert que ce _tiraillement_ était dû à une utilisation prolongée de sorts de sang. Puisqu'ils ont commencés dès vos 1 an, je pense pouvoir dire qu'il s'agissait de charmes de protections développés et étendus grâce à la magie présente dans votre sang.

Le problème d'un _tiraillement_ c'est qu'il provoque à long terme une atrophie du centre magique qui peut aller jusqu'à la perte pure et simple de l'affinité d'un individu avec sa magie. En somme, si rien n'avait été fait, ou si les sorts de sang avaient étés agressés vous auriez fini par perdre votre magie. Fort heureusement nous avons pu contrecarrer cela. Ça à été peu orthodoxe mais possible. Puis-je vous demander comment du venin de Basilic et des larmes de Phénix se sont retrouvés dans votre système sanguin ? Non ne répondez pas, c'est inutile. Ce qui ne l'est pas par contre, c'est que ces éléments ont étés fusionnés avec votre sang, rendant de fait les sorts de sang inopérants car inadaptés a votre sang.

-Attendez ! Comment un _tiraillement_ à pu être placé quasiment dès la naissance ? » Demanda Lady Flamel, qui jusqu'alors était restée passive.

« - Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les recherches appropriées. Avec le temps imparti c'était impossible. Je vais continuer, j'ai suffisamment d'échantillons de sang mais il va me falloir des semaines, peut-être des mois pour avoir des réponses.

-Dumbledore m'a dit en première année que l'amour de ma mère était la protection la plus forte que j'avais et que je devais la recharger tout les étés chez ma famille moldue jusqu'à ma majorité pour qu'elle puisse continuer. » Dit Harry, se souvenant de la visite du directeur à l'infirmerie après sa confrontation au professeur Quirrel.

« -Monsieur Potter vous êtes plus naïf que je ne le pensais. » Rétorqua froidement Lady Flamel. « Tom Jedusor – Oui monsieur Potter je connais son vrai nom – A beaucoup tué pendant la dernière guerre. Il a éliminé nombre de familles et beaucoup d'enfants en bas âge. Si l'amour d'une mère était la seule chose qui aurait pu prévenir ces meurtres, je puis vous assurer que cela ce serait su depuis longtemps. » Elle se tourna vers la médicomage. « Poursuivez si il vous plaît, que l'on en finisse avec !

-Oui bien sur. La deuxième anomalie que j'ai trouvée était dans votre atrophie magique. Pour faire simple, il semblerait que _quelqu'un_ » Dit elle avec une idée très précise sur le sujet « vous ait appliqué des limitations magiques. Synthétiquement, vous avez été drainé de votre magie, et j'ai dans l'idée que ces limitations ont eut pour but de renforcer les sorts de sang. Nous avons réussi à supprimer ces brides sur votre centre magique attendez-vous donc à ressentir une grande montée magique, qui se traduira sans doute par des accidents de magie incontrôlée et par une montée dans la puissance de vos sorts. Il est aussi possible que votre magie devienne inadaptée à votre focalisateur actuel – votre baguette – faites donc attention et si il le faut, changez de baguette. Vous devriez stabiliser votre magie d'ici trois mois.

Une autre anomalie, beaucoup plus facile à caractériser, à été dans le fait que vous avez été soumis à des charmes de surveillance. Nous avons fait appel à des spécialistes briseurs de sorts gracieusement envoyés depuis Gringotts. Ces charmes ont étés défaits.

La dernière anomalie est quand à elle un mystère. J'ai demandé à des confrères et à des briseurs de sorts, aucun n'ont eut de réponse à donner. Il semblerait que votre cicatrice n'ait jamais été vérifiée par un guérisseur. Nous ne savons pas ce que c'est, mais elle draine de votre magie. A priori tous les guérisseurs peuvent soigner les accidents dus à des sortilèges, et si nous ne le pouvons pas, au moins nous pouvons savoir de quoi il s'agit. Dans ce cas précis, nous ne savons pas donc nous avons préférés ne pas prendre de risques.

-Quelque chose suce ma magie ?

-Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance ailleurs, mais en Angleterre je peux vous affirmer qu'aucun soigneur ne pourra vous aider. J'ai demandé aux meilleurs, ils ne savent pas.

Pour finir, après quoi je vais vous laisser avec Lady Flamel, quand vous sortirez de l'hôpital, vous récupérerez une boite. Dedans se trouvent toute une gamme de potions ainsi que des instructions. Les potions se renouvellerons automatiquement donc inutile de revenir pour en récupérer. Ce n'est normalement pas un service que nous délivrons au _Spire Hospital _mais il semblerait que les Gobelins aient fait pression sur la direction. Vous prendrez ces potions, dans le bon ordre et pendant le temps imparti. Ni plus ni moins. Vous devriez voir des résultats dans les deux prochaines semaines le traitement continuera a priori jusqu'à fin Novembre mais j'aimerais que vous consultiez un médicomage entre-temps. A la mi-septembre ce serait parfait. Bonne chance monsieur Potter et bon courage. Vous allez en avoir besoin. »

Sur ces longues explications, Médic Ann serra la main peu assurée d'Harry, hocha de la tête en direction de Lady Flamel, et sortit de la pièce les laissant l'un en face de l'autre dans un silence songeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, la veuve Flamel sortit de ses pensées et s'adressa directement au jeune Potter.

« -Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous aide ? » Harry eut un regard interrogateur. « Oh non, ce n'est pas par sympathie ni par tendresse monsieur Potter. Pour avoir accès à votre dossier à Gringotts j'ai dû prêter serment de vous aider à accomplir vos plans jusqu'en Juin prochain. Bien sur, ce serment ne sera effectif que si j'ai le votre de me donner toutes les informations que je vous aie demandé. Entendons-nous bien monsieur Potter. Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre pour un certain temps.

J'ai avec moi des documents, que nous allons magiquement signer ensemble. D'abord un accord contractuel qui fera de moi votre garante pour l'année prochaine. Si nous intérêts continuent à se rejoindre, nous poursuivrons cet accord jusqu'à vos quinze ans. »

Lady Flamel, sortit un parchemin officiel, marqué du sceau de Gringotts et le tendit à Harry. Celui-ci le lût consciencieusement avant de lever les yeux et de poser une question.

« - Ce genre de procédures ne passe pas par le ministère ?

-Non monsieur Potter Gringotts, comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, agit souvent comme notaire. En l'occurrence, en signant ce papier, je ne deviens pas votre responsable légale, mais votre garante. Je n'aurais donc aucun droit sur vos comptes, et aucune influence. La seule chose que je peux faire pour vous entraver est de retirer ma garantie, chose que je ne peux pas faire avant Juin, de part mon serment. Maintenant, je vous prierais de signer, que nous puissions rapidement en finir avec ce verbiage administratif. » Lady Flamel, tendit un athame, un couteau rituel à Harry. Devant sa moue, une fois de plus interrogative elle précisa : « Trois gouttes de sang devraient suffire ».

Harry entailla son pouce et laissa perler trois petites gouttes de son sang sur le document officiel. L'entaille se referma d'elle-même, alors que les gouttes disparaissaient de la surface du parchemin. On aurait cru qu'elles avaient étés aspirées par lui. Lady Flamel fit de même avant de reprendre ses explications :

« -Bien. Il nous reste deux choses à faire maintenant. Comme je l'ai promis je vais vous fournir un abri, hors de la juridiction de Dumbledore et de ses sbires. Il y a peu d'endroits en Europe qui correspondent à une telle description, mais je crois que vous en serez satisfait.

Comme vous le savez je suis mourante. D'ici trois ans au mieux, je passerais de vie à trépas. Je vais vous céder l'acte de propriété d'un lieu que mon mari et moi-même appelions _Le Sanctuaire_. C'est un manoir sous terrain dans les Alpes Bernoises en Suisse près de la ville de Grindelwald. J'ai trouvé cela approprié. » Elle laissa s'échapper un léger sourire qui n'enlevait rien à la froideur de son regard. Elle tendit un autre document, qu'Harry lut avant de le signer de la même manière.

« -Pour finir, je vais vous expliquer ce que nous allons faire pendant le mois d'Aout. Je crois avoir compris que vous souhaiter quitter sinon définitivement, au moins pour une longue durée, l'Angleterre. » Harry acquiesça rapidement. « Je suppose que vous ne parlez pas un traître mot de Français ? » Un autre hochement de tête confirma cette supposition. « Vous avez de la chance Potter que je puisse vous aider à apprendre rapidement des langues. La magie peut prendre de magnifiques formes parfois. Je vais vous inculquer magiquement ce qui vous sera utile de connaître. En contre partie nous passerons au moins trois heures par jours dans ma pensine à revisiter vos souvenirs. C'est le prix de ma collaboration je veux que vous ne me cachiez rien. » Un troisième hochement, quoique plus hésitant, lui répondit. « Bien. Nous allons dans mon cottage de _Holyhead_ dans l'île de _Holy_ en mer d'Irlande. Vous pouvez vous lever ? »

Un faible « Oui » lui répondit.

« -Parfait Je vous laisse vous changer. Soyez près dans dix minutes, je vais signer votre formulaire de sortie et chercher vos potions. Ne soyez pas en retard monsieur Potter, je déteste attendre. » Sur ce, elle sortit à grandes enjambées de la chambre.

* * *

><p>A Gringotts, le Diadoque majeur Marnik sourit à la vue de la faible lueur qui illumina un instant le dossier d'Harry James Potter alias Harry Walsingham. Tout s'était passé comme prévu, et la mise du jeune Potter sous la garantie de Pernelle Flamel s'était passée dans les temps.<p>

Il faudrait à peu près un mois avant que le dossier d'Harry Potter n'arrive au ministère. Il n'y avait qu'un seul service dédié aux mineurs, et ce dossier serait presque immédiatement suivi de tous ceux des postulants de septième année de Poudlard. Les septièmes années devaient avoir leurs équivalences dans le monde moldu pour être considérés comme des citoyens Britanniques et des sujets de Sa Majesté. Ces postulants étant prioritaires dans toutes leurs démarches, Harry Potter passerait en bon dernier. Connaissant la lenteur du ministère, Marnik évalua à mi-novembre le moment où ce dossier serait traité. Harry Potter serait déjà loin et avec un peu de chance, déjà hors d'atteinte.

Le Diadoque majeur Marnik, sifflota un air Gobelin promettant sang et mort aux humains alors que par son action il favorisait une crise internationale. La vie avait parfois du bon.

* * *

><p>Du fond de sa cellule, Sirius Black, prisonnier de la forteresse d'Azkaban, reçut des mains du ministre Cornélius Fudge, une copie de la gazette du Sorcier. En première page et en gros titre, s'étalait une photographie de la famille Weasley, dont le patriarche Arthur avait gagné le prix du ministère. Entouré de sa famille devant sa maison <em>Le terrier<em>,il exhibait un document officiel vraisemblablement son prix.

Sirius Black détailla les membres de la famille Weasley et s'arrêta sur l'épaule du cadet, sur laquelle un rat dont il manquait une articulation à la patte gauche était parfaitement visible. Le prisonnier Black hurla de colère, effrayant par la même occasion le ministre qui crût quant à lui être témoin de la folie du dangereux détenu.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, un auror, passant au devant de sa cellule crût entendre murmurer « _Il est à Poudlard Il est à Poudlard_ »


	9. Chapitre 5: Fuir, enfin

**Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi**

**Chapitre 5 : Fuir, enfin**

_31 Aout 1993_

_Eurostar, quelque part dans le nord pas de Calais, France_

Le train était parti de _Victoria Cross_ sans encombre. Jusqu'au passage du tunnel, Harry avait été nerveux. Mais maintenant, quoi qu'officiellement dans une zone internationale,il était arrivé en France. Le gouvernement Britannique ne pouvait plus l'atteindre désormais.

Au cours du mois passé, Harry avait singulièrement changé œuvre s'il en est de Lady Flamel.

Honorant sa part du contrat, Harry lui avait dévoilé tous ses souvenirs de Dumbledore, de Poudlard et des Dursley. Elle l'avait vu, petit enfant, être battu par son oncle. Elle avait vu le sourire malsain qu'avait arboré sa tante. Elle l'avait vu, à Poudlard, sabotant son travail pour garder ses amis, et plus tard, combattant pour sa vie. Elle avait vu les _traits d'esprit_ de Dumbledore, et les manipulations qu'Harry, trop innocent alors, avait été assez aveugle pour ne pas voir.

Pernelle Flamel, n'avait pas eu un cœur de pierre. Non pas que, soudainement, elle se soit prise d'affection pour Harry, mais elle ne l'avait plus vu comme un des responsables de la mort de son cher et tendre Nicolas. Il était devenu, au fur et à mesure de ses recherches dans son esprit, une autre victime : comme son mari comme elle.

Lady Flamel était devenue Pernelle.

Elle avait gardé un franc-parler caractéristique, un humour tout particulier et une mesquinerie difficilement comparable. Mais elle avait perdue la froideur, la distance et le coté hautain qui avait jusqu'alors défini sa relation avec Harry. Elle était devenue une figure familière sinon familiale. Une confidente et une conseillère vers laquelle Harry, hésitant dans sa conduite à suivre s'était tourné.

Comme promis, Pernelle, avait entrepris d'aider Harry autant que possible. Sa vengeance contre Dumbledore restait d'actualité mais elle avait également compris que le meilleur moyen de contrarier Albus était de le priver de ses jouets. Et Harry, elle le savait, en était un de ses préférés.

Le plus urgent, avait été d'apprendre le Français à Harry. En parallèle de son traitement pour soigner ses blessures physiques et magiques, Pernelle lui avait appris que mémoriser et parler couramment une langue était parmi les choses les plus simples pour un sorcier confirmé.

Encore fallait-il que ledit sorcier sache comment faire. Or ce savoir était peut-être un des secrets les plus farouchement protégé dans les familles sorcières. Car être le seul à pouvoir parler une certaine langue place toujours celui qui la parle en position de force. Pernelle avait pris l'exemple de Bartimius Croupton, qui avait en partie dû son ascension rapide au sein du ministère du fait qu'il était le seul autre que Dumbledore à savoir parler sans exception toutes les langues Européennes tant moldues que magiques.

Aussi Harry avait-il découvert ce secret sous la houlette de Pernelle. Le principe était en effet très simple. Il fallait développer à l'aide d'un sort, l'aire du langage dans le cerveau d'un sorcier et appliquer par la suite un charme de copie depuis l'aire du langage d'un sorcier parlant la langue. La seule difficulté dans le processus était que le sort était relativement long à prendre effet et que pendant toute sa durée il fallait conserver une concentration optimale.

Ce sort, comme l'avait appris Harry, se rapprochait de la légilimancie contrôlée c'est-à-dire l'envoi contrôlé de données d'un individu à un autre. Pernelle, qui ne doutait pas que Harry se resservirait de cette méthode l'avait néanmoins mis en garde. Il ne pourrait pas emmagasiner des connaissances de cette façon.

« _Les langues, _lui avait elle répété, _ne sont pas, au contraire de la croyance populaire, des connaissances en soi, mais des moyens de transmettre des connaissances. Par le langage vous pouvez communiquer, mais vous ne communiquez pas une langue seulement ce qu'elle implique et les idées qu'elle profère._ »

Ainsi Harry avait il pu au bout de plusieurs heures d'intense concentration, apprendre par Pernelle dont il avait par ailleurs réalisé qu'elle était Française d'origine.

Il avait appris Le Français, l'Allemand, l'Italien et le Romanche. Ce serait suffisant pour se rendre jusqu'en Suisse ou on parlait ces quatre langues.

Pernelle avait aussi prise sur elle d'apprendre à Harry l'étiquette Française. Quand il lui avait demandé en quoi cela pourrait lui servir, elle lui avait répondu ainsi :

« _Vous autres Anglais croyez que, parce que vous savez parler correctement et que vous faites un grand sourire, tout doit s'ouvrir devant vous. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que l'on vous laisse y croire suffisamment longtemps pour que vous soyez sur que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Je ne sais combien de nés de moldus sont venus au devant des Gobelins avec ce genre de comportement. Ils se sont tous sans exception fait dépouillés. Parfois, mon cher Harry, connaître les formes et être désagréable à du bon. C'est comme ça que vous saurez, par __exemple, que les Gobelins n'ont de sentiments que pour l'or, et que, être un ''ami des Gobelins'' signifie que vous pouvez leur rapporter de l'argent…d'habitude en provenance de votre propre coffre et sans votre accord. _

_Demandez-vous toujours pourquoi on est gentil avec vous. C'est malheureux à dire, mais la nature humaine –et celle de toutes les formes de vie intelligente d'une façon générale – est cruelle et sans scrupules. Avoir des scrupules est un luxe que ne peuvent s'offrir que ceux qui n'ont rien à perdre à en avoir. Dumbledore en est le parfait exemple… »_

Les leçons de conduite, s'étaient enchaînées à un rythme rapide pendant toute la durée de sa convalescence et jusqu'au 30 Aout.

Comme l'avait dit la médicomage Routhorth, Harry avait perdu beaucoup de facultés dans ses soins, et parmi elles, la capacité à écrire. Pourtant, grâce à Pernelle et à ses elfes de maison, il avait pu se ré entraîner, en profitant pour devenir ambidextre. Il avait aussi mis a profit ce temps pour soigner sa calligraphie, la transformant de brouillonne et désordonnée à lisible et élégante.

Pendant les entraînements d'Harry, Pernelle n'était pas restée inactive. Pour commencer elle avait pris contact avec les ministères Suisse et Français de la magie. Elle avait demandé pour Harry la double nationalité ainsi qu'un soutien des autorités Françaises en prévision des actions futures de leurs collègues d'outre-manche.

Ils avaient sut rester remarquablement discrets. Aucune fuite n'avait eu lieu, ni personne n'avait été averti hors des services directement concernés ce qui en soit était étonnant quand on savait que Dumbledore avait toujours cultivé les fuites des ministères Européens. Sans cela comment aurait il pu rester président de la Confédération Internationale de la Sorcellerie pendant plus de trente ans ?

Et c'est ainsi que Harry se trouvait habillé de sa tenue moldue la plus élégante pour son périple jusqu'à Paris. Non pas qu'il ait encore eu les guenilles que son oncle Vernon lui avait fait vêtir quand il était petit mais Pernelle l'avait mis en garde que son arrivée dans la capitale serait très probablement remarquée. Le ministère Français attendrait le dernier moment pour révéler la fuite de Harry mais ne manquerait pas de le faire. Simplement par principe. En clair, il semblait évident qu'une foule de journalistes l'attendrait sur le quai de la gare.

Elle, d'habitude si dispendieuse de compliments pour ses compatriotes, s'était avérée particulièrement sévère en ce qui concernait leur goût pour le spectacle. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter une telle critique, Harry ne voulait même pas le savoir.

* * *

><p>Dans son large fauteuil, le ministre de la magie Britannique Cornélius Fudge suait à grosse gouttes. Il lisait en ce moment même le rapport détaillant la disparition d'Harry Potter.<p>

Après l'évasion de Sirius Black, il avait été décidé qu'un groupe d'Aurors serait posté autour de la demeure du garçon-qui-à-survécu. Non pas que c'eut été de la moindre utilité c'était un fait connu au ministère que la maison où habitait Harry Potter était la plus protégée de Grande-Bretagne. Après tout, Dumbledore lui-même y avait mis des protections.

Pour justifier son entreprise, Fudge avait tôt fait de relâcher dans la presse que Sirius Black avait été entendu dans son sommeil, en train de dire « _Il est à Poudlard Il est à Poudlard_ ». Et qui était à Poudlard sinon Harry Potter ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, faire croire à la population que le ministre prenait l'initiative de protéger le héros du monde magique ne pouvait que lui apporter des opinions favorables. C'était là qu'il y avait eu un petit problème. Harry Potter avait disparu.

Fudge n'avait alerté personne. Pas même Dumbledore qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir des indicateurs dans ses services. Le capitaine de l'escouade d'aurors en place autour de la demeure d'Harry Potter avait été promptement réduit au silence par un serment inviolable.

Depuis ce moment-là, la chasse à l'homme de Sirius Black avait prit encore plus d'ampleur. En plus des Détraqueurs, deux cent Aurors avaient étés mobilisés et déployés à travers le pays. Ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit retrouvé. C'était certain.

A chaque escouade de dix aurors avait été ajouté une langue-de-plomb, un membre du département des mystères. Fudge avait toujours eu de bons contacts avec eux. Aussi s'était il tourné vers ces hommes sûrs, soumis au secret, pour retrouver la trace du jeune Potter.

Une course contre la montre avait été engagée, entre Sirius Black et le ministère, pour retrouver le sorcier le plus célèbre de sa génération.

Seulement maintenant, l'échéance arrivait presque à son terme. Les langues-de-plomb avaient étés formelles. Harry Potter était introuvable. Et il devait prendre _le Poudlard-Express_ le lendemain. Comment pourrait-il s'expliquer devant les sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne quand il avait juré, deux semaines auparavant, avoir placé des protections autour du jeune Potter ?

Son seul espoir, était qu'Harry Potter soit à Poudlard le lendemain soir.

* * *

><p>Harry se remémorait les derniers conseils que lui avait prodigués Pernelle à <em>Victoria Cross<em> quelques heures auparavant. Les derniers d'une longue série. Depuis qu'elle l'avait pris sous son aile, jusqu'à son départ plus tôt dans l'après midi, Pernelle n'avait eu de cesse de lui donner des conseils sur des sujets aussi vastes que la bienséance ou les moyens d'obtenir ce que l'on veut d'un bureaucrate récalcitrant.

Mais cet après midi, alors qu'ils passaient ensemble le portique de sécurité pour passer dans la partie de la gare réservée à l'Eurostar, elle lui avait dit une phrase qui était depuis, resté dans sa mémoire :

« _A man can smile, and smile and be a villain_ »

Sur le moment, Harry n'avait pas comprit le sens particulier de cette phrase. Mais plus il y pensait, plus de sens cette petite phrase recouvrait. Le seul problème était qu'Harry ignorait quel sens précis donner à cette maxime. Cela signifiait-il qu'il ne pouvait ni ne pourrait faire confiance à personne ? Ou qu'au contraire, il devrait se cacher derrière les apparences ?

Harry savait que Pernelle, au moment de son départ, avait voulu lui laisser un message derrière ces quelques mots.

Une voix enregistrée résonna dans le wagon de première classe dans lequel Harry s'était installé, l'informant de leur arrivée imminente dans la ville lumière. Inconsciemment, Harry se contracta. Pernelle avait répété encore et encore que ses premières heures auprès des Français seraient les plus importantes ceux qui détermineraient toute la durée de son passage en France. Il devait donc être le meilleur et prouver qu'il était digne d'attention sans quoi personne n'aurait la moindre hésitation à le renvoyer en Angleterre… et aux mains de Dumbledore.

A travers la vitre, Harry vit se succéder aux plaines, des villages, puis des villes avant d'entrer dans ce qu'il cru être la banlieue de la capitale. Le train se ralentit progressivement alors qu'augmentait la nervosité du jeune sorcier. Quand enfin le train s'arrêta en gare Harry en était presque à se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix de partir comme il l'avait fait.

Il laissa les passagers descendre, décidant d'attendre un peu pour se recomposer et accepter d'affronter ce qu'il savait être inévitable. Enfin, la valise réduite dans la poche de son costume spécialement acheté pour l'occasion du voyage, il descendit à son tour.

* * *

><p>A Londres, près de la bouche de métro de <em>Tottenham Court Road<em> à l'intersection d_'Oxford Street_ et de _Charing Cross Road_, Thomas Butlet chef de département de l'office magique pour la protection des mineurs manqua d'être écrasé par une voiture qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver.

« -Saleté d'engins moldus ! Je ne pourrais jamais m'y faire… »

Dans sa hâte de s'écarter de son quasi-assassin, le bureaucrate, d'une cinquantaine d'année fît tomber son porte document dont le contenu se rependit sur la chaussé humide de la capitale Britannique.

Damnant son manque de chance, les moldus, sa maladresse, les moldus, le temps perdu et les moldus, Thomas Butlet, se rendit bientôt compte que les copies des dossiers qu'il avait sorti de son office pour y travailler chez lui étaient dorénavant inutilisables. C'est donc avec résignation que le fonctionnaire, d'un discret coup de baguette, fit disparaître les feuillets, retourna au ministère et réinvestit son bureau. Pourtant, entre son départ et son retour, soit un intervalle d'au maximum quarante minutes, un nouveau dossier avait été rajouté à la pile déjà précaire qui s'entassait sur sa table de travail.

Thomas aurait pu ne pas y prêter attention, mais le simple fait qu'il n'ait pas connaissance d'un dossier relevant de son bureau le poussa à regarder de quoi il s'agissait. Et ce qu'il vit lui fît comprendre qu'il passerait encore beaucoup de temps au ministère ce soir là. Le dossier était au nom de nul autre que : _Harry James Potter_.

* * *

><p>Pernelle ne s'était pas trompée sur la présence de journalistes à la <em>Gare du Nord<em>. Elle n'avait simplement pas réalisée que des officiels se trouveraient aussi là pour escorter Harry hors de leurs griffes. A moins qu'elle ne l'ait sue mais qu'elle n'ait rien dit ?

Harry, sortant de l'Eurostar avait vu au bout du quai un attroupement dardant dans sa direction. Et malgré son inconfort, il avait espéré dans une vaine prière que cette foule ne lui était pas réservée.

Quelle erreur que de croire cela ! A cet instant précis, Harry se sentait très seul.

Pernelle avait refusé de l'accompagner jusqu'au _sanctuaire_. Elle voulait rester en Angleterre, pour continuer ses recherches sur Dumbledore. Sans le vouloir, Harry, lui avait donné une piste, en le village de _Godric's Hollow._

Lorsqu'elle lui avait signé une garantie, Pernelle avait été contactée par les Gobelins, au sujet du cottage ou étaient morts les parents de Harry et qui était devenu, sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe, un lieu de pèlerinage pour le monde magique Britannique. Or ce qui se savait moins, mais qu'elle avait découvert, c'était que _Godric's Hollow_ était aussi le lieu ou avait vécu tout le clan Dumbledore des décennies auparavant. Elle comptait donc y faire des recherches, qui prendraient probablement du temps.

A mesure qu'il se rapprochait du début du quai, Harry pu voir de volutes de fumée bleutées s'échapper des appareils photos des reporters, contenus dans un cordon de forces de l'ordre en civil. De toute évidence des aurors – Ou comme le lui avait appris Pernelle des _Chasseurs_.

Arrivé à portée de voix, Harry entendit les cris des journalistes qui luttaient entre eux pour lui poser des questions. Au devant d'eux, protégés par le cordon de sécurité, se trouvaient deux personnes qui l'attendaient.

Dans un même mouvement elles s'avancèrent vers lui. C'était deux hommes. Le premier, avait une taille haute et fine que surmontait un visage fier encadré de cheveux châtains, longs et bouclés. Il était habillé d'un costume moldu blanc, probablement en lin.

Le second était de plus petite taille. Blond aux cheveux courts, à la calvitie déjà étendue et doté d'une moustache proéminente, il était empoté et marchait d'un pas lourd. Habillé lui aussi d'un costume mais anthracite, on sentait qu'il n'y était pas à son aise.

Harry arriva enfin à leur niveau, à une vingtaine de mètres des journalistes décidément enragés. Le plus grand des deux sorcier parla le premier dans un Anglais approximatif et un fort accent :

« -Bienvenue en France Monsieur Potter, je suis ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance. Je m'appelle François de Notradame ministre des affaires magiques et voici Thomas Chauvel, détaché du ministère Suisse en France. »

Harry lui sourit et répondit dans son meilleur Français. « -Merci monsieur le ministre, monsieur Chauvel, je suis également heureux d'être en France même si je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil. »

Les deux officiels semblèrent rassurés que l'héritier Potter parle Français. Nostradame reprit dans un bien meilleur Français que ne l'était son Anglais.

« -Nous avons été prévenus par Lady Flamel. Les demandes que nous avons reçu de sa part, outre leurs caractères exceptionnels, émanaient d'une des figures les plus éminentes de notre pays. Nous ne pouvions décemment pas la refuser ni la retarder.

-Merci pour votre rapidité monsieur le ministre bien que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous fassiez vous-même le déplacement...

-Soyez convaincu que ce n'est absolument pas un problème monsieur Potter. Vous verrez que nous comptons employer votre présence à notre avantage. Votre ministre Fudge et votre directeur Dumbledore se sont très souvent vantés que _l'élu _était Britannique. Nous allons enfin pouvoir rendre la pareille…

- La Suisse quant à elle, est très heureuse que vous vous fixiez chez elle » Ajouta Chauvel d'une voix lente. « Nous avons convoqués les journalistes, pour que vous fassiez une brève déclaration ensuite de quoi nous irons au ministère régler les différentes questions administratives. Vous serez enfin escorté jusqu'à _Grindelwald_ par portoloin. Lady Flamel nous a assuré que de la vous serez capable de vous débrouiller. Est-ce exact ?

-Oui… Oui bien sur…

-Parfait… » Chauvel leva les yeux vers Nostradame « Peut-être devrions-nous commencer immédiatement ? »

Nostradame acquiesça rapidement avant de se tourner vers la masse de reporters. Tous trois s'avancèrent alors que le brouhaha se faisait à chaque instant plus insupportable. Lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent au devant des journalistes, le ministre Nostradame leva les mains, réclamant le calme. Aussitôt le silence se fit.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore arriva grâce à son Phénix directement dans son bureau de directeur de Poudlard. Il était exténué.<p>

Le _vulgum pécus_ avait tendance à croire, qu'au contraire du transplanage, qui prend une certaine énergie en fonction de la distance à parcourir, les Phénix pouvaient sans effort aller d'un endroit à un autre d'un bout à l'autre du globe. Erreur. Les phénix, bien qu'ils soient des êtres étonnants puissants et caractéristiques du _bien_ – quoique ce soit encore une chose à débattre – avaient aussi besoin de se reposer. Et s'ils étaient utilisés comme moyen de transport par des sorciers, leurs magies se servaient de celle dudit sorcier pour arriver à destination. Et comme pour le transplanage, plus la distance n'était grande, plus les besoins en magie étaient importants.

Albus Dumbledore venait de faire un trajet de plus de mille huit cent kilomètres, en moins de dix minutes. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, et ferma les yeux. Ses collègues enseignants savaient qu'il ne devait jamais être dérangé les derniers jours d'Août et jusqu'à l'arrivée des élèves.

Pourtant alors qu'il plongeait dans l'inconscience, il remarqua que les capteurs de Privet Drive étaient hors service. Avant de pouvoir paniquer à l'idée qu'Harry était manquant et n'avait pas rechargé les protections de sang, il sombra, sans un sommeil profond.

* * *

><p>Dans la forêt d'Arrochar à environ cinquante kilomètres de <em>Glasgow <em>en Écosse_,_ Sirius Black chassait sous sa forme canine un mulot. La faim et la proximité du mulot avec la forme animagus de son obsession Peter Pettigrow, l'avait décidé à en faire son repas.

Dans une quinzaine de jours, il serait à Poudlard, il y pénétrerait, y attaquerait Pettigrow, et le tuerait pour se venger. Il ne lui vint jamais à l'esprit de penser à ce qu'il ferait après avoir tué Pettigrow. Ou tout simplement, de penser à son filleul. _Les choses se feraient normalement_, se dit-il, avant de repartir à la chasse de Pettigrow… Du mulot… De Pettigrow


	10. Chapitre 6: Danse politique

**Rien n'est à moi, ça ne change pas**

**Chapitre 6 : Danse politique**

_17h37 - 31 Aout 1993 - Gare du Nord - Paris - France_

Une file de berlines, sortit à très vive allure du parking de la gare avant de s'engager sur les boulevards Haussmanniens. Le cortège, précédé et suivi par des motards semblait ne pas se soucier des règles habituelles de la circulation en ville comme les feux rouges par exemple.

Dans la voiture centrale, Harry discutait avec l'ambassadeur Chauvel et le ministre De Nostradame des plans mis en place conjointement avec Pernelle pour le reste de la journée. Et si Harry avait cru que les choses se passeraient simplement, il avait été lourdement déçu.

« - Cette journée –ou devrais-je dire cette _fin de journée -_ se déroulera en trois temps : D'abord comme l'a souligné le ministre De Nostradame nous allons au ministère où nous allons ''régulariser'' votre situation et vous garantir une autorisation de séjour provisoire. Vous en recevrez une permanente au moment de votre entrée à l'Académie de Beaubattons. En même temps que de recevoir votre autorisation vous recevrez d'un membre de l'équipe enseignante la confirmation de votre inscription à l'Académie.

-Tout cela aussi rapidement ?

-J'ai bien peur que oui. Si cela n'était pas fait, sachant que la rentrée à Poudlard à lieu le 1 Septembre, c'est-à-dire demain, disons simplement que vous – pour ne pas parler de tous ceux qui vous soutiennent – seraient dans un monde de problèmes. Non tous ce qui sera fait aujourd'hui à sa raison d'être. Nous réglerons les détails lorsque nous le pourrons. Pour le moment nous essayons de rester le plus réactif possible. Vous êtes ce que l'on appelle un _enjeu politique menacé_. Cela signifie que vous – ce que vous représentez en tant que _garçon-qui-à-survécu_ – êtes un enjeu pour votre pays d'adoption dans le cas présent la Suisse et la France. Que vous résidiez dans un pays lui confère un poids supplémentaire au niveau international. Et c'est aussi vrai chez les sorciers que chez les moldus. Un pays prend du prestige à avoir en son sein des gens connus et reconnus. Donc que vous décidiez de quitter votre pays natal, dans lequel vous êtes le sorcier le plus célèbre de votre génération – c'est vrai pour toute l'Europe soit dit en passant – est un sérieux coup pour le monde magique Britannique. Et que nous, en Suisse et en France, nous vous accueillons renforce d'autant plus notre image qu'elle ne ternie celle des Anglais.

-Mais je croyais…

-Ce qui vous croyez n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant monsieur Potter. » Le coupa Chauvel d'une voix ferme. « Ce sont les faits qui importent. Jusqu'à ce que vous ayez confirmé par écrit votre volonté de changer d'établissement et de venir résider en Suisse, nous sommes dans une position très délicate. Lady Flamel nous à demandé notre aide, une aide que nous ne pouvons pas refuser à un personnage aussi éminent qu'elle. Et que vous soyez sous sa garde vous confère une plus grande crédibilité, en tout cas en ce qui concerne nos gouvernements en Suisse et en France. Néanmoins, votre déplacement jusqu'ici était illégal. Vous n'avez pas de Passeport et pourtant vous avez traversé la Manche. En ce moment précis, vous êtes un clandestin. Votre première priorité et de vous régulariser sans quoi toutes les démarches aussi bien passés que futures seront vaines. Si le ministère de la magie Britannique vous déclare _porté disparu_ avant que vous soyez autorisé à résider en France, tout ce que nous faisons maintenant aura été inutile. C'est la raison pour laquelle le convoi dans lequel nous somme va si vite.

-Monsieur Potter » Commença le ministre Français pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation « je comprends que tout ceci soit déroutant pour vous. Je le serais si j'étais dans votre situation. Mais comme l'a si bien dit monsieur Chauvel, le temps joue contre nous. Lorsque vous serez à Beaubattons vous recevrez des cours en politique magique, et je pense qu'alors vous comprendrez pleinement ce qui se passe en ce moment. Mais sur un tout autre sujet Lady Flamel nous à dit qu'elle vous avait interrogé à propos de Poudlard et de Dumbledore. D'habitude je ne demanderais pas une chose pareille qui plus est à un mineur mais j'aimerais beaucoup que vous nous parliez plus en profondeur de votre _ex_-directeur. Dumbledore à une main de fer tant en Angleterre que sur la Confédération Internationale de la Sorcellerie. Et si il est bien connu dans la sphère politique, la façon qu'il à de gérer son école nous est bien moins claire. Lady Flamel nous a assuré que vous ne verriez aucune objection à nous fournir quelques _souvenirs_. Nous avons une équipe prête à vous recevoir au ministère une fois que nous en aurons fini avec le transfère. Cela vous dérangerait-il ?

-Je suppose que je peux le faire… Si cela peut vous aider, il n'y a aucun problème.

-Excellent ! » S'exclama Chauvel. « Et si je vous parlais de la suite des opérations humm ? Une fois que nous en aurons fini avec ça, vous serez envoyé avec moi et par portoloin jusqu'à Berne. Là, je vous ferais signer les documents concernant votre changement de domicile et je vous fournirais une autorisation de séjour en Suisse. Encore une fois, les détails seront vus par la suite mais je pense pouvoir dire que tout se passera bien. »

Harry détourna le regard de son interlocuteur tandis que la ligne de voitures continuait de filer dans les rues Parisiennes.

* * *

><p><span><em>17h41 - 31 Aout 1993 - Rue principale de Godric's Hollow - Pays de Galles - Royaume-Uni<em>

La rue à moitié dépavée était déserte. De part et d'autre de l'allée, s'étendait des maisons tristes, aux murs défraîchis et aux fenêtres cassées par endroits. De toute évidence le lieu était abandonné. Un chat noir passa rapidement sous la lumière d'un des derniers réverbères qui diffusaient encore une lueur lugubre dans le ciel assombri de la fin de l'après-midi, avant de s'enfuir dans l'ombre, dérangé par le bruit sonore d'un POP soudain.

A l'endroit où s'était tenu le félin un instant auparavant, se trouvait maintenant une silhouette encapuchonnée duquel ne dépassaient que quelques longs cheveux bruns. Sans se soucier le moins du monde de son environnement, la silhouette, commença à marcher d'un pas rapide et sûr, sur la voie défoncée.

Elle se mouvait avec une fluidité surnaturelle, que dénotait le bruit sourd de ses talons sur la pierre de la rue. Autour d'elle, un silence assourdissant régnait, troublé ici et là par quelques frissons dans les fourrées, des petits animaux sauvages, apeurés par le bruit menaçant de ses grandes enjambées.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, la silhouette s'arrêta, face à une haute grille en fer forgé placé entre deux murets un peu plus grand qu'elle. En haut de ce portail se dressait en une écriture gothique l'inscription: CEMETERY. Doucement, dans une sorte de respect silencieux, la silhouette se décapuchonna pour laisser apparaître les traits de Pernelle Flamel. Nombre de fois elle était venue ici enterrer de ses amis. Le hasard – à moins que ce n'ait été le destin – voulait que ce soit ici qu'elle commence ses recherches sur les secrets les plus noirs d'Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><span><em>19h41 - 31 Aout 1993 - Ministère délégué aux affaires magiques - Paris - France<em>

Harry reçut avec un soupir de soulagement un grand jus de fruits tendu par une des innombrables secrétaires qu'il avait été amené à rencontré ces deux dernières heures. Depuis son arrivée dans les locaux du ministère de la magie : Après avoir donné une copie de ses souvenirs concernant Dumbledore et Poudlard, il n'avait pas cessé de ratifier, signer et contresigner des documents sur les choses les plus précises et les plus scabreuses qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrées.

Ainsi, on venait de lui faire signer le formulaire n° 477 stipulant qu'il reconnaissait le droit du ministère de la magie Français à utiliser son image pourvu que l'équipe éducative de son établissement – Beaubattons – l'accepte en premier lieu lors des compétitions sportives ou des sorties éducatives entre autre.

Harry avait aussi rencontré Monsieur Duverney, le sous-directeur de l'Académie de Beaubattons, qui l'avait inscrit dans les registres pour la rentrée suivante. Selon lui, Harry devrait subir une remise à niveau pour pouvoir entre en troisième année d'enseignement obligatoire à l'Institut. Ce qui signifiait clairement qu'il devrait travailler de son coté pendant un peu plus d'un mois avait de pouvoir passer des examens d'équivalence qui, en cas de succès lui permettrait d'intégrer le corps étudiant.

Harry avait été prévenu d'une telle éventualité par Pernelle quelques jours auparavant. Elle l'avait alors informé que dans le manoir qu'elle lui avait cédé, se trouvait une bibliothèque suffisante pour qu'il puisse étudier de lui-même.

Si Harry ne pouvait pas intégrer immédiatement l'académie c'était pour une raison très simple. Tandis que le cursus d'enseignement à Poudlard était de sept ans, celui de Beaubattons était de six. Ils avaient donc de plus lourdes et plus longues années scolaires et disposaient de moins de vacances. (Chose qui ne se faisait ni en Angleterre ni en France moldue.) Mais d'après les statistiques, émises par le CIS –Confédération Internationale de Sorcellerie – Beaubattons était dans le trio de tête des meilleurs établissements magique en Europe, et dans les dix des meilleurs dans le monde.

Alors qu'Harry terminait son verre – si chèrement acquis à son propre avis – la porte du bureau dans lequel il avait été installé avec Thomas Chauvel et un représentant du ministre – un certain Daniel ou David de Rougerie croyait-il savoir – s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître dans son embrasure une femme grande et élancée au teint halé et aux cheveux blancs qui dit sans préambule et avec une légère pointe de satisfaction

« -Ainsi c'est donc vrai ! Le _Survivant – _elle appuya ironiquement sur ce mot – est en France ! »

* * *

><p><span><em>19h42 - 31 Aout 1993 - Ministère de la Magie - Londres - Angleterre<em>

Thomas Butlet, chef du département de l'office magique pour la protection des mineurs faisait le pied de grue devant la porte du ministre de la magie. Derrière la porte, Cornélius Fudge, le ministre en exercice était présentement avec son conseiller Lucius Malfoy en train de parler de la crise suscité par la disparition de Harry Potter.

Butlet savait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas entrer dans le bureau de son supérieur hiérarchique. Et il savait aussi de quoi pouvait bien discuter le ministre et son _supposé_ meilleur ami. Mais il savait aussi que si il lui prenait l'envie de rentrer dans cette office malgré tout, il serait congédié avant même d'avoir pu expliquer son cas. Ironiquement, celui qu'ils tentaient de résoudre.

Butlet savait que le temps jouait contre lui. Et que pour une minute perdue ici, Harry Potter en gagnait une autre en France, où il savait qu'il se trouvait. Non pas que Butlet ait eu quoi que ce soit contre Harry Potter. Ca aurait même été plutôt le contraire. Mais il savait aussi, que lorsqu'il serait devenu apparent que le survivant était hors de la sphère d'influence du ministère, des têtes tomberaient dans plusieurs services dudit ministère. Et il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions sur le sort qui lui serait réservé. Il serait renvoyé sans préavis.

Alors qu'il continuait de plonger dans les prévisions les plus sinistres, il fût interrompu par la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir à ce moment là. Dolores Ombrage, dans toute sa splendeur et son rose fuchsia se posta à quelques pas de lui avec, accroché à son visage, le sourire le plus malsain qu'elle pouvait afficher.

« - Que faites vous là Butlet, votre service n'est-il pas deux étages en dessous ? » Demanda-t-elle avec sa voix si caractéristique qui exaspérait l'ensemble du ministère.

« - Je dois parler au ministre Fudge. Une importante nouvelle vient tout juste d'arriver.

-Ah ! Et quelle nouvelle je vous prie ? » Dit elle avec, dans l'œil, une nouvelle lueur de curiosité

Thomas put difficilement cacher sa répulsion vis-à-vis de cette caricature de femme qui se trouvait face à elle. Néanmoins il finit par répondre de son ton le plus ferme :

« -Cela ne vous concerne pas _Dolores_. Je n'ai de comptes à rendre qu'au ministre Fudge. Vous n'êtes _que _son _sous_-secrétaire. »

Le visage de son interlocutrice s'affaissa brusquement, avant que n'apparaisse un masque de fureur contrôlé. Et c'est d'une voix tendue par la rage qu'elle répondit en un murmure :

« -Vous apprendrez, _Thomas_, qu'en tant que sous-secrétaire du ministre de la magie, j'ai le pouvoir de nommer et de congédier tous les membres des services de cette institution. Donnez-moi ce dossier et partez faire vos cartons ! Vous êtes placé en probation et en congé indéfini. DISPARAISSEZ ! » Elle finit sa phrase en un hurlement qui n'avait pas grand-chose d'humain, avant d'arracher le dossier des mains de Butlet et de tourner les talons dans un vacarme hallucinant. Elle retourna à son bureau toujours furieuse, claqua la porte et abandonnant le dossier sur sa table de travail elle allât se faire une infusion, tandis que les porcelaines dans lesquelles des chatons étaient peints commençaient déjà à la calmer.

Elle retourna à son bureau, sortit d'un de ses tiroirs le dernier des formulaires qui lui restait et commença à rédiger son rapport qui, a terme, ferait renvoyer sans prime de départ ni d'ancienneté, Thomas Butlet.

Remplissant son mémo avec délectation, elle en oublia le dossier qui avait valu le poste de son subordonné, et le nom, Harry Potter, fût bientôt recouvert d'autres qui méritaient bien plus son attention…

* * *

><p><span><em>20h28 - 31 Août 1993 - Bureau de ministre délégué aux affaires magiques - Paris - France<em>

François de Nostradame, ministre délégué aux affaires magiques Françaises, prit sa tête entre ses mains, dans un soupir à mi-chemin entre la plainte et l'incrédulité. Il avait fallût que ce soit elle ! Le monstre ! Le tyran ! Il aurait pu continuer ainsi longtemps à trouver de nouvelles façons plus créatives les unes que les autres de nommer la catastrophe qui se déplaçait en ce moment même dans son ministère. Et ce monstre avait un nom : Isabella Colmerauer, la détachée spéciale du CIS pour la France.

Tous les pays faisant partie du CIS, avaient un _détaché spécial_ envoyé par l'assemblée, pour vérifier que les directives de la Confédération étaient suivies à la lettre. Ces _détachés_ faisaient un roulement dans leur secteur d'attribution. Ainsi, celui qui pendant deux ans opérait au Portugal pouvait pendant deux ans opérer dans n'importe quel autre pays de son secteur : le secteur de l'Europe. Or, le malheur avait voulu qu'Isabella Colmerauer soit détachée en France, où elle opérait depuis un an déjà.

Isabella Colmerauer, pouvait être qualifiée de _bien conservée_. Âgée de près de soixante ans, elle avait su se faire une place dans un monde majoritairement peuplé par des hommes. Pour ce faire, elle avait utilisé son intelligence bien sur, mais surtout son sens de la répartie et de la critique, pour remettre à leurs places les fonctionnaires les plus indélicats. Et elle avait acquis au fil du temps, une réputation de mangeuse d'homme, capable du pire pour arriver à ses fins. A tel point qu'elle avait réussi, à démolir le président du conseil magique Italien deux ans auparavant, en faisant publier dans la presse Espagnole (d'où elle était originaire) des preuves accablantes mêlant, sexe, corruption et meurtre. Tout cela, elle l'avait révélé parce que, d'après les rumeurs, il aurait osé la traiter de _fillette_, pendant un repas. Inutile de dire, qu'après cela, plus personne n'avait osé l'approcher. Était-ce par peur d'elle ou de ce qu'elle pouvait révéler ? Nul ne voulait le savoir, et surtout pas De Nostradame.

Néanmoins, malgré la journée qu'il avait eue, le ministre se sentait relativement rassuré. Et en son for intérieur il plaignait le jeune Potter qui, lui, ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire. –Au moins, se dit-il, il n'aurait pas à la voir avant un peu de temps. Peut-même pas du tout. Au pire, il enverrait un sous-fifre. Ne sont-ils pas là pour ça ?

* * *

><p><span><em>20h28 - 31 Aout 1993 - Ministère délégué aux affaires magiques - Paris - France<em>

Pendant que De Nostradame tentait de se rassurer, Harry Potter essayait quant à lui de garder son sang froid. Et d'un coup, sans crier gare, il _remercia_ intérieurement les Dursley pour leur _entraînement_ pour résister aux provocations. Car c'est exactement ce qu'il était en train de subir les pires provocations qu'il n'avait jamais enduré de la part de quelqu'un, Marge Dursley incluse.

Face à lui, Isabella Colmerauer exultait. Elle avait tenté toutes les approches possibles pour faire craquer le Survivant et lui faire dire qu'il n'était qu'un ingrat imbu de sa personne. Mais étonnamment, il n'avait rien lâché. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait du cran… et de la cervelle… et aussi des vœux de mort, pour lui répondre ce qu'il lui répondait à chacune de ses attaques le tout en lisant puis en signant les protocoles qu'elle lui mettait sous le nez.

Finalement, lorsque le dernier d'entre eux fût dûment signé, Harry se redressa sur sa table, faisant face à celle qui l'insultait depuis près d'une heure. Et, la regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui dit avec sa mimique la plus insolente :

« - Les Dursley – mon ex-famille adoptive – m'ont toujours appris à faire preuve de détachement vis-à-vis des _choses_ les plus _désagréables_. »

Colmerauer élargit son sourire

« -Je suis tout à fait d'accord monsieur Potter. Que vous le sachiez donne raison à mon intuition. Je suis navrée d'en être passé par là mais je devais vérifier si vous étiez ce que vous prétendez que vous êtes. J'ai vu vos souvenirs voyez-vous, et Pernelle Flamel est une amie. Mais je préfère toujours me faire ma propre idée des personnes que je rencontre. Je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus de ma part.

- Alors tout ce temps là, ce n'était qu'un test ?

-J'ai bien peur que oui. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, et vous non plus d'ailleurs. Je devais être sure de vous et de votre ténacité.

-Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?

-Je vais vous le dire, mais d'abord… Monsieur Chauvel, David, pourriez vous nous laisser seuls un moment ? »

Les intéressés se redressèrent d'un coup. Ils avaient assistés avec une certaine curiosité au bras de fer entre _le monstre_ et _le survivant_. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient être chassés de la sorte. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Colmerauer n'avait pas l'habitude de le laisser. Aussi partirent-ils rapidement laissant les deux intéressés seuls en quelques instants. Colmerauer sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif, et lança plusieurs enchantements pour bloquer la porte et désactiver les sorts d'écoute. Satisfaite, elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

« - Je vais être franche monsieur Potter. Vous êtes une chance inespérée pour beaucoup de monde. Vous avez le pouvoir de déstabiliser des hommes de pouvoir, des gens qui ont l'_habitude _d'être au pouvoir. A la Confédération Internationale de Sorcellerie, celui qui préside est tout puissant. Or Albus Dumbledore, est le président Sorcier du CIS, et son action favorise le pays qu'il représente à savoir le Royaume-Uni. Maintenant imaginez un instant que l'on trouve le moyen de remettre en cause son autorité. Par le biais d'un individu célèbre, si possible mineur, qu'il aurait pu abuser par un moyen ou par un autre. Alors, celui qui soutiendrait cette _victime innocente_ serait propulsé sur le devant de la scène, et pourrait même finir dans le fauteuil qu'aurait quitté Dumbledore.

- Vous voulez utiliser mon image… pourquoi ? Vous voulez devenir la présidente sorcière de la Confédération ?

-En partie. Je compte en effet me présenter contre Dumbledore. Mais j'ai aussi une autre raison de lui en vouloir… » Elle laissa passer un temps avant de reprendre : « Nicolas Flamel était mon ami. De même que Pernelle. Je sais ce qui l'a motivé à vous aider, et je vous demande de m'aider à faire la même chose. Dumbledore à tout pouvoir en Angleterre, que ce soit sur les tribunaux, le Magenmagot ou Poudlard. Il à directement ou indirectement tout pouvoir et peut à loisir faire adopter ou non des décrets. Saviez-vous que c'est lui qui à fait passer celui stipulant que tout prisonnier évadé devait être embrassé par les Détraqueurs ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un processus démocratique, et encore moins humain. Je ne vous demande pas encore de prendre position. Mais les élections auront lieu l'été prochain et j'aimerais alors, avoir votre appui. »

Harry, resta silencieux un moment laissant son regard vagabonder vers la fenêtre. Finalement, il retourna les yeux vers Isabella Colmerauer et, la fixant du regard il lui dit lentement.

« -Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je ne peux pas vous répondre je ne connais rien à la confédération ni à la politique qu'il y a derrière. Je ne vous connais même pas ! Mais je vais demander son conseil à Pernelle. Si _elle _pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, alors je ferais ce que vous demandez… même si je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous me demandez.

- C'est légitime. Et relativement sage. J'aurais été étonnée que vous me donniez une réponse immédiatement. Mais ne perdez pas de temps, les campagnes commencent en décembre, il faut que je sache avant si je peux compter sur vous. »

Sur cette dernière réponse elle se leva et allât jusqu'à la porte. Néanmoins, avant de la tourner pour sortir de la pièce, elle adressa un petit sourire au survivant avec quelques mots

« -Je vous souhaite bonne chance monsieur Potter. Dieu seul sait à quel point vous en aurez besoin. »

Sur quoi, elle sortit Quelques instants plus tard, Thomas Chauvel était de retour.

* * *

><p><span><em>20h28 – 31 Aout 1993 – Rue principale de Godric's Hollow – Pays de Galles – Royaume-Uni<em>

Pernelle ressortit du cimetière, avec une grimace de haine marquée sur le visage. Elle avait découvert les tombes de James et Lily Potter et d'Ignotus Peverell mais c'était bien celle de Ariana Dumbledore qui l'avait rendue dans cet état.

Pernelle s'était longtemps recueillie devant le caveau de la famille Dumbledore. Elle avait bien connu Kendra, la mère d'Albus qui avait, en son temps, été la plus douée des enchanteresses de sa génération. Pendant un temps elle avait même cru que le don d'Albus pour la métamorphose lui était venu d'un entraînement avec elle. Mais ce n'était pas ce membre du clan Dumbledore, qu'elle était venue voir aujourd'hui. Elle avait voulu visiter le caveau pour voit la sépulture d'Ariana Dumbledore, la sœur cadette d'Albus.

Elle avait longtemps hésité. Et avait presque renoncé. Ce n'était pas son genre de violer des tombes. Mais finalement, elle l'avait fait. Pernelle savait, qu'Arianna était morte d'un sort lancé par Grindelwald près d'un siècle auparavant. Du moins, c'était la version officielle, celle qui avait été retenue par les livres d'histoire. En réalité, Pernelle se doutait qu'Albus avait du y jouer un rôle, et si elle ne pouvait pas l'accuser sans preuves, c'était précisément dans cet espoir, qu'elle allait déranger le repos d'une cracmole morte et oubliée depuis bien longtemps.

Pernelle avait précautionneusement soulevé la dalle, qui recouvrait le caveau des Dumbledore. Elle savait qu'Ariana était la dernière des Dumbledore à avoir été enterrée ici. Et c'est avec un profond dégoût pour elle-même et pour ce qu'elle allait faire, qu'elle retira le cercueil sur lequel était inscrit

_Ariana Kendra Dumbledore (1892-1908) _

_Que dans l'au-delà la vie te soit plus douce qu'ici bas_

Avec une dernière hésitation, Pernelle ouvrit le cercueil. Dedans, conservé par un charme de stase était un corps étendu et recouvert par un linceul blanc. Délicatement, elle souleva le linceul. Ce qui était en dessous la laissa sans voix.

Ce n'était pas le corps d'Arianna Dumbledore. Ce n'était même pas le corps d'une femme.

C'était le corps de Gellert Grindelwald.

* * *

><p><span><em>07h00 - 1 Septembre 1993 – Le terrier -<em> _Loutry Ste Chaspoule – Comté de Devon – Royaume-Uni_

Molly Weasley était déjà réveillée depuis quelques heures. Occupée à préparer le petit déjeuné pour son mari et ses enfants, elle était nostalgique à l'idée de les laisser s'en aller. Au moins se dit-elle, ils seront en sécurité à Poudlard. Dumbledore les protégera de Sirius Black.

Alors qu'elle finissait de mettre la table, un hibou postal arriva toujours avec la même ponctualité our déposer le journal. Elle paya le prix normal et retourna à ses fourneaux achever ses plats.

Lorsque Arthur descendit à son tour, il embrassa tendrement sa femme avant de se servir un café et d'ouvrir son journal. D'un coup, il recracha la gorgé de café qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de lâcher la tasse et de lire l'ensemble de la première page, malgré les injonctions de sa femme.

Abandonnant la partie, celle-ci se pencha derrière l'épaule de son mari pour pouvoir lire en même temps que lui, et laissa un cri strident, percer l'oreille de son tendre époux.

Entendant le cri, le reste de la famille Weasley, redoutant une catastrophe accouru en un instant dans la cuisine et voyant l'objet de frayeur maternel, se pencha au dessus de l'épaule du patriarche avant de laisser apparaître sur leurs visages des grimaces de choc.

En gros titre sur le journal était inscrit :

_La Gazette du Sorcier EDITION SPECIALE_

_EXCLUSIF : LE GARCON QUI A SURVECU EST EN FRANCE_

_La nouvelle nous est parvenue hier en fin de journée. Le survivant, Harry Potter, 13 ans, est arrivé hier en début d'après midi à la Gare du Nord à Paris. Il à été accueilli par une délégation ministérielle Franco-Suisse au premier rang desquels se trouvait François de Nostradame ministre Français de la magie et Thomas Chauvel représentant du ministère Suisse de la magie. _

_S'en est suivie une rapide déclaration commune de monsieur De Nostradame et de monsieur Chauvel (Page 2) dans laquelle ils annonçaient officiellement le transfert du jeune Potter depuis l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard à l'académie magique de Beaubattons, ainsi que son déménagement depuis l'Angleterre où il résidait jusqu'alors, jusqu'en Suisse dans un lieu tenu secret. _

_Le ministre De Nostradame à part ailleurs ajouté que suite à la demande conjointe de monsieur Potter et de sa garante Lady Pernelle Flamel, à été accordé la double nationalité. Officiellement pour « éviter les tracas bureaucratiques» selon les mots du ministre, cette mesure __d'exception, rarement utilisée, semble être un moyen particulièrement pratique pour retarder le délai d'action du ministère de la magie Britannique qui ne manquera certainement pas d'utiliser tous les moyens à sa disposition pour récupérer celui que le ministre Fudge nommait encore la semaine dernière « Patrimoine vivant de notre pays ». _

_La principale interrogation dans cette affaire reste cependant la raison de ce geste inattendu de la part de l'icône du monde magique. Harry Potter n'a pas répondu à nos questions, se bornant à répéter qu'il serait bien plus en sécurité en France qu'il ne l'avait été en Ecosse. [Ndlr. Emplacement de Poudlard]_

_Mais qu'a voulu dire Harry Potter par cette petite phrase ? Pour quelles raisons à il préféré quitter l'établissement de Albus Dumbledore ? Quelles seront les réactions face à ce départ du garçon-qui-à-survécu ?_

_Lire les conséquences prévues de cet événement Page 3_

_Analyse de notre expert Page 6_


	11. Flashback: La nouvelle Atlantide

**Rien n'est à moi**

**Chapitre intermédiaire : La nouvelle Atlantide**

_21 Janvier 1931 au large de Capri sur le pont de la goélette "Le Pnyx"_

Le navire était parti de Marseille, dix jours auparavant et malgré les quelques avaries qu'il avait subit, le bâtiment avait honoré dans les temps les escales successives qu'il s'était fixé. Ainsi Bastia, l'Ile d'Elbe, et Ostie avaient déjà étés accostées. Bientôt, il attendrait Capri, avant de poursuivre son voyage jusqu'à Malte.

Le voilier fendait les eaux, poussé par le vent qui tourbillonnait dans le ciel dégagé de cette fin de journée. Le temps était idéal, et à croire le capitaine, un obscur marin répondant au nom de Fernandez, cela continuerait jusqu'à la prochaine escale, à Palerme. Sur le pont, occupé à regarder les flots, un des quelques passagers embarqués à bord restait pensif.

Antonin de Pontmercy, était de cette naissance qui s'était anoblie par les armes lorsque l'Empereur était parti à la conquête de l'Europe. Mais si les Pontmercy avaient gagnés la gloire par les armes, puis le prestige par la plume de Victor Hugo, ils n'avaient pas gagnés la richesse, celle-là même qui permet aux gens de s'enorgueillir des titres qu'ils ont. Et de fait depuis plus d'un siècle, cette famille n'avait cessée de courir la fortune par tous les moyens - y compris les moins licites. A tel point que le père d'Antonin avait été froidement abattu dans un quartier populaire de Marrakech après une rixe avec un usurier et que son oncle avait du s'exiler dans les colonies asiatiques pour éviter - à juste titre - les accusations qui pesaient sur lui pour escroquerie et faux et usage de faux.

Pendant ce temps, Antonin avait été élevé par sa mère et sa grand-tante, dans l'atmosphère studieuse mais spartiate d'un entresol de la rue Séguier, sur les bords de Seine à Paris. Il y avait reçu une éducation soignée et diversifiée, alliant les lettres aux mathématiques, la géographie à l'Anglais et le Latin au Grec.

La mère d'Antonin, était une femme frêle et timide, souvent prompte à s'effacer, mais toujours présente auprès de son fils. Elle n'avait connu qu'un seul homme, son mari et depuis son assassinat, quand Antonin avait eu trois ans, elle s'était recluse dans une forme de mutisme tranquille, savourant presque son deuil et ne recherchant plus d'affection qu'auprès de ses livres.

La Grand-tante d'Antonin quant à elle avait une bien plus forte personnalité. Quand la mère était rêveuse, la tante était pratique. Quand elle était dilettante, l'aînée était acharnée. Quand l'une était effacée, l'autre rappelait à tous sa présence. La Grand-tante d'Antonin était celle qui l'avait réellement élevé. A soixante-dix ans passés, elle avait gardé dans son vieil âge, l'autoritarisme et l'âpreté d'un temps révolu quand elle même, jeune alors, avait vécu les révolutions de 1848 puis de 1870 et l'occupation Prussienne. De ces expériences – traumatisantes – cette femme avait conservé un regard déterminé, sur et dur qui, lorsque advint l'éducation d'Antonin, eut une forte incidence sur son caractère.

Antonin apprit de ses deux personnalités opposés, à ne jamais lâcher prise, ni à ne renoncer devant la difficulté. Il apprit jeune la valeur de l'effort et le goût de la satisfaction du travail accompli. Ce socle de valeur, fut encore renforcé par l'atmosphère studieuse qui restait perpétuellement dans l'air la mère et la Grand-tante, étant toutes deux des femmes cultivées issues d'un milieu bourgeois où la règle est dans le savoir-faire autant que dans le savoir.

Et c'est dans cette ambiance, féminine sans ostentation ni luxe vain que l'enfant, héritier unique d'une famille au destin dramatique si il en est, avait grandit entouré de l'amour de ce qui lui restait de sa famille ainsi que de ses livres.

Antonin, n'avait pas couru après la fortune. A la place, il avait choisi la recherche et le savoir. Et si aujourd'hui, à quarante ans passés, il vivait dans un confort plus qu'honorable, ce n'était pas grâce à une quelconque pirouette financière scabreuse mais bien à la sueur de son front et à sa vivacité intellectuelle, qu'il avait cultivé depuis son plus jeune âge.

Et c'était précisément son intellect qui était la cause de sa présence sur un des nombreux navire qui croisaient dans la Méditerranée. En effet, en plus de son intelligence - reconnue de tous soit dit en passant - Antonin de Pontmercy avait un avantage qui le distinguait de tous les autres aussi bien dans sa famille que du commun des mortels: Il était un sorcier.

Dans une société encore imprégnée de Christianisme, particulièrement en France, où il avait grandi, tout ce qui se rapportait à la magie, entendue comme différente des spectacles de prestidigitation, avait été et continuait d'être particulièrement mal vu et à la limite de l'hérésie.

Antonin avait été plongé dans le monde de la sorcellerie à l'âge de onze ans. Et il y avait fait ce qu'il avait appris à faire auprès de sa mère et de sa tante. Il y avait apprit autant qu'il en avait pu. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui âgé de quarante-quatre ans, il faisait figure d'érudit, dans divers champs d'étude plus poussés et plus ésotériques les uns que les autres. Et il était là, assis à la proue d'une goélette, à scruter les flots tout en songeant à sa vie, et au tournant décisif qu'elle prendrait dans un proche avenir.

Très tôt il en avait entendu parlé. D'un groupe de sages, reclus sur leur île, gardiens d'un savoir caché et interdit aux néophytes. Ils était l'ultime protection contre la destruction et le chaos qu'engendrerait la divulgation des secrets les plus sensibles. Et ils avait déjà repoussés bien des limites dans les champs du savoir et bien des assauts au fil du temps.

Ces sages avaient à plusieurs reprises étés traqués par les différentes autorités. Traités de rebelles, d'hérétiques, ils avaient étés surnommés à tord les Cathares, les Illuminati, les Satanistes. Et si de tels mouvements existaient vraiment, jamais ils n'y avaient pris part. Vaines tentatives des états et de la religion de s'approprier un savoir et le pouvoir que ce savoir offrait.

Et Antonin avait été appelé par eux. Ils l'avait appelé à les rejoindre. A faire partie de leur groupe de cette race à part, de ces gardiens et ces explorateurs des savoirs les plus occultes. Du jour où il avait reçu cette nouvelle, Antonin avait été le plus fier et le plus heureux des hommes.

Il avait été contacté un soir alors qu'il revenait du laboratoire dans lequel il passait le plus clair de son temps. Il venait juste de rentrer chez lui quand il avait entendu frapper à la porte. Un homme enveloppé dans une large cape et recouvert d'un capuchon était apparu. Sans préambule lui avait demandé: _sic vos non vobis*_:acceptation ou rejet?

Antonin avait accepté. C'était deux semaines auparavant à Bruxelles où il s'était établit, recherchait et enseignait. Il avait littéralement tout abandonné du jour au lendemain et était parti vers l'inconnu. Il n'avait cependant pas eu de problèmes quant au fait de quitter pour une très longue période, les connaissances qu'il aurait pu avoir. Antonin avait toujours été un misanthrope dans l'âme, préférant ses livres et ses alambics aux amis qu'il aurait probablement pu se faire sans cela. Et aujourd'hui, il était là sur un navire prêt à débarquer à Capri, où il lui avait été dit qu'il devait se rendre.

Antonin était anxieux. De ne pas réussir, de ne pas _être à la hauteur_. Par deux fois dans sa vie on lui avait dit qu'il n'était _pas à la hauteur_. La première fois… était la plus intime et pour faire simple, cette fois là lui avait fait renoncer aux femmes pour longtemps. La seconde fois pendant ses études, avait été quand son directeur de thèse lui volant son travail de recherche de plusieurs années, lui avait dit que ses scrupules et son caractère intransigeant et droit, l'empêcherait toujours _d'être à la hauteur_.

Sur le coup, Antonin n'avait rien trouvé à redire. Il ne pouvait pas se mesurer à son directeur de recherche, quand il n'était qu'un étudiant parmi tant d'autres. Alors à la place, il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied. Petit à petit, effort par effort, il avait surmonté tout les obstacles qui l'écartait de son objectif : être le meilleur. Il avait réussi sa thèse, décroché son doctorat et continué ses recherches en autodidacte. Pendant des années, il avait publié régulièrement dans toutes les revues scientifiques, tant magiques que moldues ses théories, reliées les unes aux autres par une idée :

Sa grande idée, celle sur laquelle il avait travaillé pendant nombre de nuits blanches, était de relier le monde de la magie au monde moldu au niveau scientifique. Pour ce faire, Antonin avait commencé par repérer les évidences, c'est-à-dire les points communs entre le monde magique et le monde non-magique. Et en substance, les seuls points communs qu'il avait pu trouver pour le moment, avec la technologie et les connaissances dont il disposait était dans les mathématiques plus exactement dans les lois mathématiques fondamentales.

La croyance à la base de la science est que l'univers est réductible en un certain nombre de lois fondamentales celles-ci pouvant être appliquées partout et toujours quelque soient les paramètres. Le but de la science est donc dans la recherche de ses lois fondamentales qu'elle tente d'exprimer par le moyen d'hypothèses qui, au fur et à mesure de leurs emploi et de leurs résistances vis-à-vis des contestations deviennent des bases a partir desquelles d'autres théories sont à leurs tour échafaudées et ainsi de suite.

Suite à la théorie élaborée par Einstein sur la relativité générale des corps célestes qui _ordonnait_ le monde de l'Infiniment grand, et la théorie de la probabilité qui _ordonnait _l'infiniment petit, plusieurs scientifiques moldus avait imaginés pouvoir relier ces deux théories en un principe unique. Néanmoins cette recherche se confrontait à un problème fondamental :

En effet, le dilemme auquel étaient confrontés les chercheurs, dans leur quête d'une _théorie du tout_ c'est à dire, d'une loi applicable aussi bien à l'infiniment grand qu'à l'infiniment petit était que dans le premier, l'harmonie et la stabilité était de mise tandis que dans le second, c'était le chaos et le désordre qui régnaient.

Par exemple, l'étude de l'infiniment grand comporte entre autre l'étude des étoiles et des planètes. Or, dans l'univers, une fois une chose établie –comme l'orbite d'une planète par exemple – on peut dire, qu'a moins qu'il y ait un élément modificateur, - comme une collision avec un astéroïde – que la chose établie restera indéfiniment constante et régulière.

Par opposition, l'infiniment petit étudie la probabilité dans la causalité. Au niveau atomique - c'est à dire des atomes et des molécules, les plus petits composants de la matière – on recherche non plus la stabilité – Qui est impossible à trouver compte tenu du nombre infini d'atomes – mais la proportion, c'est à dire « _ce que les atomes assemblés en amas serons le plus susceptible de faire en fonction d'une situation donnée_ » . Dans le monde de l'infiniment petit, la probabilité signifie «_ ce qu'il est le plus probable qu'il se passe _» ce qui veut dire qu'il arrive aussi que _« ce qui n'est pas probable se passe_ ».En bref c'est le monde du chaos et de « l'anarchie ordonnancée »

Par conséquent la difficulté dans la recherche d'un lien entre l'infiniment grand et l'infiniment petit est qu'il faut tenter de lier ce qui est stable et ordonné à ce qui n'est ni stable ni ordonné le tout, sans déranger l'un ou l'autre des deux mondes.

Antonin, quant à lui avait eu une approche particulièrement originale dans ces recherches d'un principe unique en ce qu'il avait connaissance d'un élément dont ne disposaient pas les autres chercheurs : la magie.

Pour Antonin, là était la seule réponse logique à un tel dilemme. Étant né-de-moldu, Antonin avait d'abord été étonné,voire choqué de ce que pouvait faire la magie, puisqu'elle pouvait faire des choses ''incroyables''. Plusieurs dizaines d'années après son entrée dans le monde de la magie, celui qui était devenu le Docteur de Pontmercy, c'était souvenu de ce premier sentiment, ce qui lui avait donné une idée pas si folle que cela.

Pour lui, la magie pouvait se traduire comme un « _moyen de réorganiser le monde_ ». Elle n'était donc pas « surnaturelle » mais « naturelle » car elle permettait au cosmos de se rééquilibrer en permanence et de garder une contenance entre un chaos et une stabilité qu'il porte en lui. La magie agirait donc comme un tampon entre les deux espaces de l'_infiniment grand_ et de _l'infiniment petit_ ce qui expliquerait la sensibilité des humains face à elle. Il avait même poussé son hypothèse plus avant en conjecturant que le combat entre chaos et stabilité était à la fois ce qui permettait la vie sur terre, et ce qui empêchait que ladite vie soit stagnante et donc déclinante. Cette théorie entrerait alors dans le champ d'explication du darwinisme naturel, jusqu'à là exposé mais difficilement prouvé scientifiquement.

En somme, par sa théorie, Antonin de Pontmercy renversait à la fois les doctrines religieuses, les théories mathématiques traditionnelles, justifiait la magie qui jusqu'alors était perçu comme anormale et diabolique, le tout en justifiant l'instabilité et le conflit en les faisant devenir des éléments essentiels pour l'harmonie globale. Philosophiquement parlant, sa théorie justifiait également toutes les instabilités dans les sociétés humaines, les faisant devenir, toujours selon lui, des phases essentielles de l'évolution pérenne de la vie. La société étant entendue ici comme la copie à l'échelle humaine de tout un mécanisme cosmique et cosmologique, la lutte manichéenne entre Chaos et Ordre trouverait une nouvelle solution dans un _rééquilibrage permanent_ de la Vie au sens large du terme.

Cette _Théorie__ de Pontmercy_ outre son originalité ouvrait également une foule de nouvelles perspectives dans les sciences et les recherches à la fois magiques et non-magiques. Ce qui avait crée des jalousies et des hostilités dans les deux mondes, sa théorie étant souvent appelée une « hérésie » ou un « blasphème ».

Parmi ces nouveaux champs d'étude, Antonin avait commencé à s'intéresser aux fluctuations magiques ordonnées et désordonnées. En clair, il avait entrepris d'étudier la magie comme une entité unique au lieu de la sous-diviser en catégorie comme c'était encore le cas dans l'enseignement traditionnel. Ainsi, il n'avait catégorisé la magie sous des dénominations telles que _Métamorphoses _; _Charmes_, ou _Runes_, mais il avait préférer considérer la magie comme une loi scientifique à part entière à l'instar de la loi de la gravitation ou du magnétisme. Cette façon –originale – de voir la magie devait avoir pour but de mieux comprendre ce _qu'était_ la magie, et de cette meilleure compréhension, arriver à mieux contrôler son utilisation.

Antonin n'était pas le premier à avoir étudié la théorie magique. Mais il était le premier à considérer la magie comme faisant partie d'un tout plus large qu'elle. Pour les théoriciens antérieurs de la magie, la magie était une force qui « _entoure et pénètre_ ». Certains d'entre eux en étaient même venus à déifier la magie, la comparant au souffle de vie, voire à ou un aux dieux. Pour Antonin – qui bien qu'élevé dans la foi Catholique était résolument athée – cette façon de voir la magie était rétrograde au mieux, et obscurantiste au pire.

Lorsqu'il avait été contacté par les _Sages_ ainsi qu'il en était venu à les appeler, Antonin allait débuter des expériences sur la manipulation des flux magiques ordonnés c'est a dire l'étude et l'identification de la magie lorsqu'elle était utilisée consciemment. Si ses théories s'avéraient exactes –et il savait que ce serait le cas – il espérait que la meilleure compréhension de la magie dans son essence permettrait à celui qui l'utiliserait d'obtenir une plus grande efficacité dans son utilisation de la magie sous toutes ses formes. En somme si ses théories étaient exactes, même l'individu le moins doué en magie pourrait en principe obtenir des résultats optimaux dans toutes ses entreprises si il était capable de comprendre complètement le processus caché derrière un sort qu'il lancerait. Cette idée en elle-même était révolutionnaire mais surtout elle cassait un certain nombre de préjugés comme celui des sang-pur pour qui le sang permettrait une meilleure utilisation de la magie.

Mais si une grande majorité du publique –déjà restreint – qui avait lu ses propos n'y avait compris que ce qu'ils voulaient y comprendre, une mince frange des érudits au courant de ces nouvelles idées, l'avait soutenu dans ses démarches le poussant plus avant dans ses recherches et dans les applications pratiques de ce que de telles assertions pouvaient entraîner. Antonin pensait par ailleurs que c'était là une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait été accepté dans un groupe aussi prestigieux que celui des _sages _C'était, d'une certaine façon, la consécration de son inlassable travail. Échouer, serait tout simplement insupportable.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'en revint que lorsqu'il entendit hurler à travers le navire dans un Français incertain :

-On arriv' à Capri ! Ceux qui débarquent débarquent maint'nant !

C'était le Capitaine, toujours aussi charmant et serviable cet homme.

Antonin prit ses affaires : Quelques sacs et une malle moyennement lourde. Voilà tout ce qui restait de sa vie passée. A Bruxelles on lui avait dit que tout lui serait fourni à destination. Il avait donc vendu ses meubles et son pied à terre, ultime vestige de sa famille, dont il se savait être le dernier membre.

Il descendit de la goélette par une passerelle en bois étroite. Derrière lui, portées par des marins, venaient ses affaires en bon ordre. De l'autre coté de la passerelle se trouvait un autre bateau, beaucoup plus petit que celui sur lequel il se trouvait plus tôt. Une petite dizaine de personnes se dressaient sur le pont, et tout leurs bagages étaient entreposés à l'arrière. Antonin se dirigea vers le groupe de personnes, et allait demander pourquoi les passagers devaient transborder pour arriver jusqu'à l'éperon rocheux qu'était l'ancienne citadelle de Tibère quand la réponse lui vint de derrière lui : C'était Fernandez :

-Saleté de mer qu'voilà , moi j'vous l'dit. Elle prend des hommes comme on prend l'eau par gros temps. L'tirant d'eau est trop grand pour ces jeunes filles là. Faut des barges ou des chaloupes pour pas s'y échouer. Traîtresses ! Voilà c'que c'est ! Sont traîtresses ses eaux…

Le capitaine sentait l'alcool à des mètres à la ronde et pourtant toute l'assistance des passagers l'écoutait attentivement. Les matelots affairés sur la barge n'y prêtaient quant à eux aucun intérêt. Sûrement que la même rengaine avait due être dite et redite au cours des traversées.

Après cette envolée, Antonin se désintéressa des borborygmes du soudard, et préféra se détourner vers l'avant de la barge pour voir qu'il n'était pas le seul a avoir cherché la solitude.

- Je parie que vous venez d'avoir la _joie_ –il souligna ironiquement ce mot- d'entendre les meuglement de notre bien-aimé capitaine ?

Voyant le léger acquiescement de la tête, l'étranger continua :

- Il le fait toujours. Et il dit la même chose de toutes les baies où il n'ose pas mouiller. Vous en voulez ?

L'étranger tendit une flasque en métal qu'Antonin accepta avec reconnaissance.

- Nous arriverons au port à la tombée du jour si les vents ne sont pas contraires évidemment Sinon, il faudra attendre demain matin.

Antonin prit une gorgée avant de rendre la flasque, toujours avec un signe de tête. On lui avait apprit très jeune que ceux qui savait se reconnaissaient par leur silence. Il avait prit cette formule à cœur, mais la décence voulait qu'il réponde à cet inconnu si charitable.

- Merci. Ma dernière goutte d'Alcool remonte à Marseille, et je n'ai pas vraiment le pied marin. Antonin de Pontmercy, enchanté.

- Gellert Grindelwald, pareillement.

* * *

><p><em>[sic vos non vobis : *Ainsi Vous n'oeuvrez pas pour vous ( début d'un épigramme de Virgile contre un plagiaire)]<em>


	12. Chapitre 7: Le sanctuaire

**Rien n'est à moi... ai-je besoin de le souligner ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Le Sanctuaire de Pernelle Flamel<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>08h00 - 1 Septembre 1993 - Ministère de la magie Britannique - Londres - Royaume-Uni<em>

Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la magie en exercice, se débarrassa de son duffle-coat dans un mouvement d'épaule, avant de s'asseoir lourdement à son bureau Victorien et de pousser un long soupir que seuls ceux en position de pouvoir pouvaient comprendre. D'un ton las et résigné, il appela l'elfe de maison attaché à son service pour lui demander une grande tasse de café noir avant de tirer à lui quelques-uns des dossiers empilés sur son bureau.

Cornelius Fudge ne commençait pas une bonne journée. En réalité il aurait été plus juste de dire qu'il n'avait pas passé une bonne semaine…Si ce n'était pas un bon mois… Pour être honnête, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir passé une plus mauvaise période à la tête du gouvernement magique depuis son entrée en fonction, quelques six ans auparavant.

Tout avait commencé avec ce que les journaux appelaient désormais « _L'affaire_ _Sirius Black_ ». Fudge, comme le reste de ses condisciples, avait été stupéfait qu'un détenu gardé dans une cellule de haute sécurité d'Azkaban, ait pu s'échapper sans aide extérieure ni complicité interne. Il avait fait passer tous les aurors en service à Azkaban sous Véritasérum de même que tous les détenus de l'aile de haute sécurité… sans succès.

Et il avait fallut qu'à ce moment là Harry Potter, l'icône du monde Sorcier et la cible principale de tous les sorciers noirs Européens, disparaissent. Sans son réflexe de faire taire toute fuite de cette disparition, Fudge aurait probablement été obligé de démissionner. Fudge avait tenté de contrôler la situation du mieux de ses capacités. Et il avait envoyé ses meilleurs hommes à la recherche du garçon-qui-à-survécu.

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, Cornelius ne se désintéressait pas du sort du jeune garçon le plus connu de sa génération. Et même si certains membres de son équipe ne voyaient en lui qu'un outil politique de plus, à l'instar de Dolorès Ombrage ou de Rufus Scrimgeour, Fudge aussi corrompu et corruptible soit-il, s'était réellement inquiété du sort du survivant.

Avant de devenir ministre il, avait travaillé au service des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Et parmi ses souvenirs les plus horribles datant de cette période, l'arrestation de Sirius Black figurait en très bonne place.

Fudge avait été l'un des premiers à arriver sur les lieux du massacre. L'image des giclées de sang projetées sur les façades des immeubles de Pelben Court, des restes à peine reconnaissables de corps humains à l'état de charpie, et au milieu du carnage, trônant au milieu des décombres, Sirius Black, riant à gorge déployée en tenant dans sa main un doigt tranché continuait, des années plus tard, à le faire trembler d'effroi.

Oh, Cornelius Fudge n'était pas parfait ! Il n'avait ni une haute fibre morale, ni la froide détermination que l'on attendrait du dirigeant d'un pays tout juste sorti d'une guerre civile. Bien sur, qu'il avait accepté des pots-de-vin ! C'était presque une tradition parmi les ministres en exercice de le faire. Mais ça avait toujours été de gens « civilisés » et respectueux du décorum. Fudge ne pouvait pas imaginer Lucius Malfoy être capable d'une telle cruauté envers des êtres humains, moldus ou non. Il savait que le patriarche Malfoy était loin d'être innocent. Mais de là à montrer un niveau de cruauté semblable à celui de Sirius Black ? Non, certainement pas.

Et malgré le peu de scrupules qui l'habitait, Cornelius Oswald Fudge était fier de pouvoir dire aux quelques âmes damnés au courant de ses manipulations que jamais il n'aurait accepté de dessous de tables de Sirius Black.

Le ministre n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si Sirius Black mettait la main sur Harry Potter. Outre que ce serait la fin de son administration, il était probable que l'évadé torturerait de la pire des façons possibles le garçon avant d'exhiber fièrement son forfait, comme un moyen de venger la mort de son ancien maître.

Lorsque le ministre était apparu au ministère ce matin là, il avait eu l'ultime espoir que le jeune Potter monte dans le train au départ de Kings Cross. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas à dévoiler au monde sorcier que le sauveur avait disparu un mois auparavant. Il n'aurait pas à avouer qu'il avait sciemment caché sa disparition. Il savait que si jamais cette affaire sortait au grand jour sans qu'il n'ait d'explication raisonnable, il serait déposé par la chambre du Magenmagot avant d'avoir pu dire ''Quidditch''.

Fudge avait déployé ses langues-de-plomb dans la gare de Kings Cross et ses environs à la recherche du survivant… ou de celui qui, il le savait, était à sa recherche.

Pourtant toutes ses préparations concernant Harry Potter tombèrent d'un seul coup alors que son porte-parole auprès des organes de presse Mathiew Wankin, un jeune homme châtain et d'une trentaine d'année, entrait en trombe dans son bureau, une panoplie de journaux dans les bras.

« - Monsieur vous devez voir ça ! Ils ont retrouvés Potter il est en France. C'est dans tous les journaux, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez le savoir…

- Quoi ? En France ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sornettes ? »

Fudge arracha le journal des mains de son subalterne, avant de se mettre à lire frénétiquement les gros titres et les articles associés. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence tendu, il ressortit de sa lecture, sans savoir si il devait être rassuré pour la sécurité du garçon qui à survécu, ou bien inquiet des conséquences politiques de ce nouveau rebondissement. Ces deux états d'esprit contradictoires ne l'empêchèrent pas de demander à son responsable de l'information :

«- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu plus tôt ? L'article dit que la gazette est au courant depuis hier soir. Pourquoi n'ai-je été prévenu que ce matin ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas, monsieur le ministre. Cornfoot ne m'a rien dit. Il m'avait pourtant assuré qu'à la moindre piste sur Potter ou sur Black, nous en serions les premiers au courant. Je ne comprends pas… »

Le secrétaire continua à bafouiller quelques instants sous les yeux scrutateurs de son supérieur. Finalement, celui-ci reprit la parole avec la voix autoritaire, qu'il employait habituellement pour se faire obéir part ses subordonnés.

« -Ce que vous ne comprenez pas ne m'intéresse pas Wankin. Vous aviez des consignes claires. Maintenir la bride sur la gazette. Même si je sais que vous m'êtes loyal et que vous n'y êtes pour rien, soyez sûr que vous vous trouvez sur un fil très mince. Une autre erreur de ce genre, serait dommageable pour votre carrière au ministère. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Le secrétaire hocha rapidement de la tête avant de relâcher le souffle qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu.

« - C'est très clair monsieur. Je ne vous décevrais pas… Que dois-je faire à propos de Potter ? Vous voulez organiser une conférence de presse ? Les journalistes de la gazette sont déjà là… »

Fudge considéra un instant cette idée avant de la rejeter. Il ne connaissait pas la raison du départ du jeune Potter, et ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour échapper à ses agents dispersés dans le pays. Le détail qui avait le plus intrigué le ministre, était précisément que Potter avait quitté le Royaume-Uni la veille ce qui signifiait qu'il avait été capable d'échapper à un mois de traque de l'élite du ministère. Donc, soit Potter avait reçu de l'aide et un abri d'une tierce personne - et encore les localisations de tous les individus susceptibles d'être en contact avec lui avaient été vérifiées soit le jeune Potter était devenu un expert en dissimulation. Quelque soit l'alternative, Fudge n'était pas rassuré… et il ne prendrait pas le risque d'avancer une explication aux médias pour qu'on lui dise ensuite qu'il avait eu tord. Fudge n'était déjà pas en forme dans les derniers sondages, autant ne pas en rajouter.

« - Non. Je ne ferais pas de conférence de presse. Pas avec la gazette en tout cas. Si leur rédacteur en chef est incapable de tenir les promesses qu'il fait, nous pouvons faire de même. Envoyez un mémo à Edward Stanwierd, le directeur du Grimoire. Offrez-lui l'exclusivité pour les nouvelles du ministère, en contre partie de sa _générosité _quant aux informations qui pourraient nous intéresser. Il est temps que Cornfoot comprenne que la Gazette n'est pas indispensable. Profitez-en pour annuler tous nos accords et tous nos contrats avec eux. Et demandez à Dolorès de sortir nos dossiers sur Rita Sketter, qu'on ne vienne pas nous accuser d'être malléables avec la justice pour les animagus non déclarés… »

Mathiew Wankin prit rapidement des notes sur son carnet, avant de demander peu assurée :

« - Et pour Potter monsieur ? Vous voulez que j'envoie une plainte au CIS pour récupérer sa garde ? »

Là encore, Fudge prit le temps de la réflexion. S'il envoyait une plainte au CIS, il y aurait de fortes chances pour que cette affaire soit traitée rapidement, courtoisie de Dumbledore. Pour autant, l'instinct de Fudge lui disait que Dumbledore allait perdre des plumes dans cette histoire. «_Il_ _serait bien plus en sécurité en France qu'il ne l'avait été en Ecosse_ » avait dit Potter ? Sûrement que l'on demanderait plus de détails sur les [_dangers_] qu'il avait vécu. Fudge se souvint d'un coup de cette sombre affaire de la chambre des secrets, quelques mois auparavant. Il avait reçu des comptes rendus des événements tout au long de l'année. C'était d'ailleurs par eux, qu'il avait appris que Potter était un fourchelang. Fudge savait que Potter était au cœur de toute l'intrigue et que c'était lui, qui avait mis fin à cette histoire. D'après les rapports, il aurait sauvé la cadette Weasley d'une possession par un esprit maléfique ? En tout cas c'était ce que Dumbledore lui avait raconté … Lui-même n'y avait pas beaucoup prêté attention. Du moment que les choses rentraient dans l'ordre, Fudge se moquait du détail. Mais maintenant… Il y aurait probablement un grand déballage. Fudge n'était pas inquiet pour lui, ce qui se passait à Poudlard était hors de sa juridiction. Légalement parlant, le directeur et le conseil des gouverneurs, avaient la haute main sur les affaires de Poudlard. Et donc au moindre problème, c'étaient eux, qui étaient responsables. Sûrement que ses adversaires se serviraient de ça pour faire tomber Dumbledore…

Mais est-ce que Fudge devait prendre le risque de suivre Dumbledore dans la croisade qu'il lancerait pour récupérer Potter ? De toute évidence, les coups allaient voler. Fudge savait que Dumbledore était mal vu à cause de son favoritisme envers son propre pays. Oui, Dumbledore allait passer un très mauvais moment au CIS et même si il ne perdait pas sa place de président Sorcier, son influence allait inévitablement être réduite. La question était de savoir si Fudge allait mettre en jeu l'influence du ministère en plus de la crédibilité – déjà chancelante – de Dumbledore ? Si comme il le semblait, Potter avait des preuves, alors l'impact des révélations pourraient entacher plus que la seule crédibilité de Dumbledore, mais l'influence du ministère lui-même. Et Fudge ne comptait pas passer pour un dirigeant faible dans le concert des nations : Il avait bien assez des Français de l'insinuer, pour en plus leur donner une raison légitime de le crier sur tous les toits.

D'autant plus qu'avec Black en liberté…et apparemment parti à la chasse au survivant ! Réclamer le retour de Potter, serait comme lui mettre une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Et cela ne ferait qu'empirer les critiques qui cette fois, seraient portées directement contre le ministère et lui.

« - Non Wankin. Je ne ferais pas de réclamation pour Potter. Ça serait mal vu de vouloir le rapatrier ici tant que Black est en liberté, et de toute façon je sais reconnaître une défaite quand je la vois. Nostradame est rusé comme un renard et le temps de lancer une procédure, il aura déjà prévu le moyen de la faire annuler. Non. Nostradame ne me piégera pas comme ça. Contentons nous de traquer Black, quand nous l'aurons retrouvé, nous tenterons quelque chose pour Potter. Mais il n'est pas la priorité. En fait je me demande même, s'il ne faudrait pas mieux lui écrire de rester à l'abri en France. Si une copie de la lettre _fuitait_ par hasard dans les journaux, cette administration serait vue d'un très bon œil… Oui… c'est ce que nous allons faire. Vous allez demander à Dolorès de venir nous rejoindre, que l'on organise ça correctement…

- Mais si Potter demande le changement de nationalité, nous ne pourrons plus rien faire pour le ramener en Angleterre. Vous ne voulez pas au moins, contester ça devant le CIS ?

- Et sous quel motif Wankin? Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, d'autant plus que vous oubliez quelqu'un dans la partie : Dumbledore. C'est lui qui à tout à perdre dans cette affaire, pas nous. Je préfère ne rien faire et laisser à Dumbledore le soin d'engager toutes les démarches qu'il voudra. Après tout, c'est _son_ protégé. Et bientôt il faudra se démarquer de lui. Je sens que cette affaire va très mal tourner pour ce cher Albus. Ajoutez à cela le décret sur l'application du baiser du détraqueur pour tout évadé de prison et vous verrez à quel point la partie va être serrée. Et si Potter commence à se plaindre de son traitement à Poudlard, Dumbledore sera dans un monde de problèmes.

- Mais c'est notre soutien au CIS ! Nous ne pouvons pas le trahir comme ça. C'est grâce à lui que notre voix compte dans la communauté internationale.

- Et c'est bien le problème Wankin ! Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que le ministère ait la réalité du pouvoir dans ce pays ! Qu'on le veuille ou non, dès l'instant ou Potter à été pris en charge par Nostradame, il à lancé un engrenage qui à terme va déstabiliser Dumbledore. Je ne ferais rien contre lui car, vous l'avez souligné, Dumbledore est notre voix au CIS. Mais je tiens de source sure que les prochaines élections pour la présidence de la Confédération sont tout sauf assurées. Si Potter brise le contrôle de Dumbledore, je ne veux pas qu'il brise aussi notre influence au sein du CIS. C'est pour cela que nous allons rester en retrait sur cette affaire et capturer ou tuer ce fils de chien de Black. Compris ?

- Compris monsieur. Donc quelle est la politique du ministère pour l'échappée de Potter ?

- Je vais vous dicter la position officielle du ministère que vous allez faire publier dans Le Grimoire, et veillez à ce que Cornfoot sache que ne lui ait pas envoyé à lui; et je vais vous donner une copie de ma lettre adressée à Potter, et dès que Dolorès l'aura validée vous l'enverrez à El Paìs Magico. Ce sera plus crédible si c'est un quotidien étranger, et ça aura plus de force si c'est en Espagne. Bien. Vous avez de quoi noter ?

_« Nous sommes surpris par la décision d'Harry Potter de quitter l'Angleterre. Le ministère comprend… _

* * *

><p><span><em>10h00 - 1 Septembre 1993 - Grindelwald - Suisse<em>

Harry se réveilla, emmitouflé dans des draps chauds, dans une chambre qu'il ne reconnut d'abord pas. Pourtant, rapidement, il se remémora les circonstances de son arrivée dans cette luxueuse suite.

_Flashback_

Après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Isabella Colmerauer – la _Sorcière_ comme il en était venu à l'appeler – Harry, avait été rejoint par Thomas Chauvel. Il l'avait informé que sur autorisation expresse du ministère, un portoloin à destination de Berne avait été préparé à leur intention.

Harry avait appris que les voyages par portoloin étaient hautement régulés et n'étaient utilisés régulièrement que par les chasseurs lorsqu'ils avaient capturés un criminel. Selon Chauvel, cette restriction sur les Portoloins était due au fait que la France avait toujours eu du mal à contrôler ses frontières, magicalement parlant. Étant donné la longueur de leurs frontières avec les autres pays Européens, - au Sud avec l'Espagne, et à l'Est avec l'Italie, la Suisse, l'Allemagne, le Luxembourg et la Belgique – conserver un contrôle sur les déplacements des populations magiques et éviter que des criminels en fuite puisse impunément échapper à la juridiction Française, s'avérait être un problème de taille. En somme, prendre un portoloin en France, - et dans tous les pays d'Europe de l'Ouest d'une façon plus générale – était un privilège rare, accordé seulement à certain.

Chauvel allait aborder les difficultés rencontrées par les ministères de la magie depuis la ratification des accords de Schengen, quand deux Chasseurs étaient arrivés dans le bureau et leur avaient demandés de les suivre jusqu'à un ascenseur, qui les avaient amenés sur le toit.

Harry laissa sa vue s'égarer dans le spectacle de la vie urbaine la nuit. Aussi loin que portait le regard, des lumières éclairaient la nuit sans lune, donnant une impression de féerie.

« -Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se retourna, soudainement sorti de sa contemplation pour se trouver face-à-face avec le ministre De Nostradame. Juste derrière lui venait Isabella Colmerauer, un regard perçant au fond des yeux.

« -Je voulais vous voir avant que vous ne nous quittiez. Pour vous prévenir que les prochaines semaines seront difficiles pour vous, et pour vous assurer de notre soutien. Isabella à dû vous en parler, vous nous donnez une magnifique occasion de bouger l'échiquier. Mais il y aura des conséquences. Je ne doute pas que vous les surmonterez après tout le contraire serait étonnant du protégé de Pernelle Flamel néanmoins soyez prudent et n'ayez confiance en personne avant d'avoir atteint Beauxbâtons. »

Le ministre serra la main d'Harry, avant de s'écarter pour discuter un peu avec Chauvel. Pendant ce temps là, Colmerauer s'avança et à son tour s'adressa à Harry.

« -Je ne vois pas quoi vous dire de plus, monsieur Potter, si ce n'est de réfléchir à ma proposition. Si vous l'acceptez, nous parviendrons à faire la différence. »

Après une poignée de main ferme et des remerciements pour le temps investi, Harry rejoint Thomas Chauvel. Un des chasseurs, s'approcha d'eux avant de leur tendre un livre de poche. Chauvel demanda à Harry de s'agripper au livre avant de murmurer le mot _Edelweiss_. L'un comme l'autre, manquèrent le sourire amusé du ministre Français alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans un tourbillon.

Harry arriva à Berne, où il passa les quelques heures suivantes à signer des documents et autres formulaires, datant, certifiant et officialisant son arrivé en Suisse. Quand ce fût enfin fini, Chauvel, qui ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle depuis Paris, lui avait remis un second portoloin à destination de Grindelwald. Après les remerciements d'usage et les conseils pour la suite de son séjour, Harry avait activé son moyen de transport.

L'arrivée à Grindelwald s'était faite sans encombre. En dépit du fait qu'il était trop tard pour oser même regarder l'heure, Harry avait réussi à trouver un hôtel, à proximité de son point de chute. Il savait par Pernelle, qu'il faudrait du temps pour ouvrir et désactiver les protections du _Sanctuaire_ qui lui empêchait l'accès au domaine.

Harry devait s'avouer éreinté par la folle journée qu'il avait eue. Depuis l'Île de Holy ou il avait dormi la nuit précédente jusqu'à Grindelwald, il avait fait un voyage de plus de 1300 Kilomètres. Et si les transports magiques étaient conçus principalement pour être économiques en énergie et en temps – au contraire des méthodes moldues – Harry avait eu à supporter par deux fois une pléthore de documents administratifs en tout genre. Et en étant parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, Harry sentait qu'il avait rempli assez de formulaires pour toute une vie.

Harry était finalement arrivé à l'_Hôtel Belvédère_. Il avait le vague souvenir d'avoir demandé une suite à la réception sous son nom d'emprunt : Harry Walsingham.

_Fin du Flashback_

Harry, se libéra de ses draps pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante y prit une douche rapide, prit soin de son hygiène, se changea et descendit dans le restaurant de l'hôtel où quelques retardataires finissaient leur petit déjeuner. Il prit son temps, installé dans un fauteuil duveteux aux larges accoudoirs pour prendre des forces. Harry avait appris par cœur de Pernelle le moyen pour entrer dans _le sanctuaire_. Et si il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à trouver le refuge, il savait aussi que régler les protections serait pour le coup nécessaire, long et fatiguant.

* * *

><p><span><em>09h47 - 1 Septembre 1993 - Bureau de Isabella Colmerauer - antenne du CIS – Paris -France<em>

Isabella Katerina Colmerauer arriva à son bureau d'humeur joyeuse. Cela sortait tellement de son ordinaire, froid et insensible, qu'instantanément ses subordonnés s'étaient attendus au pire Une vague de licenciements massifs ou la fin du monde peut-être…

Pourtant, c'était pour une raison bien plus puérile que _señora _Colmerauer souriait comme une maniaque à son arrivé à son bureau, en ce matin de Septembre. Elle avait reçu la première édition publiée du Républicain Sorcier par son rédacteur-en-chef, qui se trouvait être un de ses amis. Et le gros titre de ladite édition n'aurait pas pu lui faire plus plaisir :

**Scandale pour le Président-Sorcier du C.I.S.**

Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi Isabella détestait Dumbledore comme elle le faisait. D'aucun croyait qu'elle jalousait le poste de l'éminent mage. D'autres, plus informés, pensaient que sa haine lui venait de l'affaire de la pierre philosophale qui avait emporté dans son fiasco Nicolas Flamel, son mentor. Et si Isabella n'avait jamais rien démenti, Pernelle, qui la connaissait depuis son enfance – Le couple Flamel l'avait recueilli des rues de Bilbao – savait que les sources de cet antagonisme venaient de bien plus loin d'une période dans la vie d'Isabella, dont elle-seule avait le secret.

Malgré cette –première – victoire sur le président-sorcier de la Confédération, Isabella savait qu'elle devait rester prudente. Car si l'affaire Harry Potter était déjà hors de son contrôle, Albus Dumbledore disposait de nombreuses cordes à son arc, en plus de nombreux alliés. Après tout, comment sans cela aurait-il pu rester à la tête de l'institution magique la plus influente au monde pendant plus de trois décennies ?

Aujourd'hui, elle avait les moyens d'accomplir ses objectifs. Elle avait les moyens de jeter Albus Dumbledore dans l'opprobre. Cet article de journal – un parmi d'autres – n'était que le premier clou dans le cercueil politique du directeur de Poudlard. Le tout, se dit-elle, serait d'agir au bon moment et de garder son sang-froid dans le bras de fer qui allait bientôt l'opposer au vainqueur de Grindelwald.

* * *

><p><span><em>10h45 - 1 Septembre 1993 - Gare de King's Cross - Londres - Royaume-uni<em>

Sur le quai magiquement dissimilé de la gare de King's Cross, un attroupement avait rompu le rituel habituel du départ des élèves à destination de Poudlard. Cet attroupement avait une origine : Le clan Weasley.

Tout avait commencé de la façon la plus anodine. Hermione Granger avait retrouvé son deuxième meilleur ami Ronald Weasley et sa famille sur le quai de la gare. Et elle avait eu le malheur de demander où diable pouvait bien se trouver son premier et meilleur ami, Harry Potter.

La réaction ne s'était pas fait attendre. Ronald avait hurlé au complot, lançant à qui voulait l'entendre que tout [un tout bien indéfini par ailleurs] était de la faute du survivant. La matriarche Weasley, loin de réprimander son fils, avait fait corps avec sa diatribe, haranguant à qui mieux mieux qu'après les soins qu'elle lui avait porté [Et dont personne, et surtout pas Hermione n'avait connaissance], Harry loin d'être redevable, s'était comporté comme un ingrat, indigne et peureux.

Les hués avaient fusées. Mais pas aussi vite que les commentaires de Drago Malfoy qui, arrivé sur les lieux, n'avait pu s'empêcher de commenter la situation de la façon la plus injurieuse possible pour le clan Weasley.

Lorsque les aurors en poste dans la gare étaient arrivés, ils avaient dû séparer avec force baguette l'ensemble des garçons Weasley, de leur pauvre cible à terre et meurtrie. Au jugé des témoignages des observateurs les aurors, avaient décidés de prendre les choses en main, et tandis que Lucius Malfoy annonçait de vive voix qu'il porterait plainte pour coups et blessure envers sa progéniture, [laquelle semblait prendre soudainement une importance énorme dans sa vie], le clan Weasley à l'exception de la cadette Ginevra, fut arrêtée et emmenée, sous les regards approbateurs de l'assistance.

Hermione, complètement déboussolée se retrouva bientôt seule, au milieu du quai, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Et dans un geste de solidarité qu'elle regretterait bien assez tôt, elle prit la main d'une Ginny en pleurs et se dirigea vers le train se disant que, peut-être, elle devrait demander des explications une fois à bord du Poudlard express.

* * *

><p><span><em>11h32 - 1 Septembre 1993 - Grindelwald - Suisse<em>

Ayant fini son lunch, Harry retourna dans sa chambre, empaqueta les quelques affaires qu'il avait sorti de sa malle et allât à la réception payer pour sa nuit et demander un taxi. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Harry monta à bord du véhicule et demanda à aller le plus près possible du sommet du Männlichen, un des sommets de la région.

Alors que le chauffeur agréait à cette étrange requête, Harry tourna la tête vers la vitre de l'habitacle dans lequel il se trouvait et contempla le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Jamais de sa vie, Harry n'avait vu un panorama de cette envergure. Les montagnes formaient autour de la ville une immense muraille coupée ici et la par des petites défilés ou serpentaient les routes et un chemin de fer. Il semblait que tout dans cette région respirait la prospérité et le calme. Deux choses dont il avait désespérément besoin.

Le paysage s'élargit peu-à-peu à mesure que la voiture dans lequel se trouvait Harry montait en altitude sur le flanc dépourvu de végétation de la montagne, et qu'elle s'éloignait de la ville. Harry finit par avoir une vue panoramique de l'ensemble de la région. Au centre de la vallée, la ville de Grindelwald semblait être écrasée par le poids des montagnes environnantes.

Harry, qui avait étudié la géographie de la région sous l'impulsion de Pernelle, comprenait maintenant pourquoi on surnommait le Mattenberg, un des sommets surplombant la ville « _La tour imprenable_ » C'était en effet, un à-pic haut de plus de deux mille mètres au dessus de la vallée. Harry supposa qu'elle devait être recouverte de glaces pendant l'hiver. Pernelle, lui avait assuré que c'était un spectacle fantastique.

Harry fût arraché à ses pensées par la voix bourrue de son chauffeur, qui de toute évidence n'avait pas autant apprécié la ballade que lui. Il lui signifia avec un air dubitatif et dans un Anglais très accentué :

«- Voila on est arrivé. Je ne peux pas aller plus haut, le chemin est trop étroit pour une voiture. Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez faire mais, il y a un refuge à environ trente minutes d'ici à pied, probablement le double, vu la malle que vous portez. Vous êtes sur que c'est là que vous allez monsieur ? Le refuge est fermé à cette saison, ya' rien ici. Et les randonneurs ne passent pas par là…

- Tout à fait sûr. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais le chemin d'ici.

-Dans ce cas… Ce sera 35Frs monsieur.

Harry paya et sortit de la voiture. Le chauffeur l'aida à sortir sa malle avant de remonter dans son véhicule de faire demi-tour, et de s'éloigner, la voiture bringuebalante sur la route caillouteuse.

Harry se retourna et observa tout autour de lui. Il se trouvait à un embranchement entre deux routes pierreuses. La première menait vers deux chalets non loin de lui. Ils étaient de toute évidence clos en cette saison. Le second chemin serpentait sur les flancs de la montagne pour arriver jusqu'au sommet du Mannlichen, exactement comme l'avait précisé le chauffeur de taxi quelques instants auparavant. Harry se détourna pourtant rapidement de sa contemplation et se concentra sur la fourche entre les deux routes. Une petite borne en pierre, cachée par la végétation, indiquait le kilométrage dont la peinture était à demi effacée par l'action conjointe de l'érosion et du temps. Harry se pencha vers cette borne et en fixa chaque détail jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve, cachée par l'herbe, une petite rune triangulaire. Harry avait trouvé l'entrée du sanctuaire.

Il fallut près de deux heures et un demi litre de sang, pour que Harry épuisé puisse enfin passer à travers les charmes et autres protections qui camouflaient le sanctuaire. Là où auparavant se trouvait une petite borne à l'embranchement entre deux routes caillouteuses était apparue, une troisième route barrée par un haut portail en fer forgé.

Harry, agrippa la hanse de sa malle et marcha vers le portail qui s'ouvrit silencieusement devant lui. Alors qu'il franchissait la barrière, son environnement changea du tout au tout. Le versant nu et désolé de la montagne avait laissé place à une forêt de sapins entre lesquels serpentait la route sur laquelle il était. Au loin, perché au-dessus de ce qu'il pensait être un précipice, se tenait un manoir de pierre grise, de taille moyenne et qui émettait une atmosphère imposante et néanmoins rassurante.

Se retournant sur la porte qu'il venait de passer, Harry fut surpris de voir que de part et d'autre de celle-ci, s'échappait un halo bleuté, et qui séparait le domaine du reste du monde. ''_Les protections sans doute_'' se dit-il. Alors qu'il allait reprendre sa malle un léger POP retentit, laissant apparaître, un elfe de maison, qui se tint devant lui, dans une posture quasi militaire :

« -Maîtresse Flamel nous a informé de votre arrivée maître Potter. Quels sont vos ordres ?

-Pernelle ? Elle vous a prévenu ? Elle a dit autre chose ?

-Maîtresse Flamel nous a ordonné de préparer le sanctuaire selon ses recommandations. Nous avons ouvert la chambre principale à votre attention ainsi que le bureau et la bibliothèque. Maîtresse Flamel nous a dit que vos seriez très occupé maître Potter, que nous devons prendre soin de vos potions, et nous assurer que tout fonctionne pendant votre séjour.

-Tu as dit nous ? Combien d'elfes y a-t-il ici ?

-Nous sommes quatre dans le domaine maître Potter mais vous ne nous verrez pas, nous avons l'habitude de rester hors du chemin de l'ancien maître Flamel et de maîtresse Flamel.

-Et je suppose que tu es l'elfe en chef du domaine ?

-Oui maître Potter.

-Bien. Prend ma malle et mets la dans ma chambre, range mes affaires et fait en sorte que tout soit net, toi et les autres elfes m'appartiennent maintenant, j'ai racheté le Sanctuaire et tout ce qui s'y trouve, vous inclus. Juste deux choses : Puis-je recevoir mon courrier ici? Et où se trouve la salle des Charmes ?

-Maître Potter peut recevoir son courrier sans inquiétude. Tout ce qu'il reçoit est envoyé dans une boite aux lettres à l'extérieur des protections. Elles sont acheminées ici par nous les elfes. Les hiboux peuvent entrer dans la propriété mais pas dans le manoir. La salle des Charmes est au sous-sol maître Potter, mais avant Maîtresse Flamel vous a laissé des instructions. Une enveloppe est sur votre bureau maître. » Sur un autre POP, l'elfe disparut emportant la malle avec lui.

Harry sourit malgré sa fatigue. Pernelle avait vraiment pensé à tout, même aux Elfes, et ce n'était pas peu dire quand on la connaissait. Harry avait appris que sa bienfaitrice avait un dégoût viscéral des elfes, qui remontait à son enfance. D'aucun aurait pu croire qu'après toutes ses années d'existence, elle aurait été capable de surmonter ce dégoût il n'en était rien. Et Harry avait inconsciemment copié le comportement de sa garante à leur égard. Il en avait le droit après tout. Après diverse tentatives d'assassinats fomentés par un des leurs il était naturel qu'il ressente au moins une gêne. Et même si Dobby était vraiment un cas à part – et un qu'il serait content d'oublier pour le restant de ses jours – Harry devait admettre que malgré leur puissance magique les elfes étaient particulièrement idiots. Après tout, il leur fallait des ordres pour qu'ils fassent quelque chose même si cette chose était de sauver leur propre vie.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'Harry chemina lentement le long de la route bordée de sapins. Quand il arriva finalement, après quelques minutes de marche, il se dirigea sans prendre garde à ce qui l'entourait vers le premier siège possible. Sans se déchausser, il s'affala dans le canapé du vestibule où il s'endormit à peine allongé.

* * *

><p><span><em>17h54 - 1 Septembre 1993 - Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard - Ecosse – Royaume-Uni<em>

Un révéré mage Chinois, avait dit au douzième siècle, que la vraie sagesse consistait à se faire tout petit quand on était très grand. De toute évidence cette maxime n'avait jamais atteinte les oreilles de l'auguste directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

Et pour cause ! Depuis qu'il avait pu récupérer un peu de son précieux sommeil, le directeur avait croulé sous les problèmes. Le plus vocal d'entre eux étant les beuglantes qu'il recevait de façon ininterrompue depuis le matin, et que le _Fiasco Potter_ - définition de ce cher Severus - avait éclaté dans la presse.

Son premier réflexe avait été d'enquêter chez les Dursley. Pour apprendre d'une part qu'Harry n'avait pas mis les pieds chez eux de tout l'été et d'autre part que Pétunia Dursley était morte, brisant de facto la protection de sang qui justifiait la présence même d'Harry dans les lieux. Lorsqu'il était revenu à Poudlard, il avait tout juste eu le temps de contacter son assistant au C.I.S. avant que de nouveau, les soucis s'abattent sur lui : plus précisément, des soucis nommés Weasley.

Dumbledore avait passé la plus grande partie de son après-midi à utiliser un échantillon composite de faveurs, de persuasions, d'intimidations et de menaces pour faire sortir sur parole les Weasley de leur garde à vue. Il aurait beaucoup à faire pour que Lucius abandonne les poursuites mais il était convaincu qu'il y parviendrait.

De retour dans son confortable bureau, Albus réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Harry n'aurait pas pu choisi un pire moment pour son échappée pensa-t-il. Les conséquences allaient être lourdes et commençaient déjà à l'être. Dumbledore avait frémi quand il avait vu que Pernelle Flamel était sa garante. Depuis deux ans maintenant il savait qu'elle menait une vendetta contre lui, vendetta qui ne trouverait de fin que dans la mort. Le tout était d'espérer qu'elle mourrait la première.

Malgré ces pensées macabres Albus ne pensait pas réellement être dans l'erreur. Le plus grand bien nécessitait des sacrifices. Et il était prêt à les faire mais la prise en main d'Harry par Pernelle mettait un coup d'arrêt dans ses plans. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller à Gringotts pour savoir ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Dumbledore avait perdu le contrôle d'Harry, le contrôle de ses finances, le contrôle de sa vie et il avait désespérément besoin de tous ces éléments dans la guerre à venir. Il utiliserait son influence au sein du C.I.S. pour contrecarrer les mesures prises par Harry. Il se ferait nommer le gardien du jeune Potter. Qui irait contre la volonté d'Albus Dumbledore ? Il sait mieux que quiconque ce qui est bien pour ses étudiants après tout. Et puis il n'aurait qu'à insinuer que la célébrité avait monté à la tête du garçon. Ça serait suffisant pour l'assemblée.


End file.
